Speculum Versus
by DanaVII
Summary: Le destin ? Aussi fragile que le cristal, éphémère qu'un papillon, illusoire qu'un mirage, instable que le vent. Juste un souffle pour changer sa voie. Ce souffle qui sera la délivrance de Zack, la condamnation de Cloud, le bouleversement de l'histoire.
1. Le Héros s'évanouit

**Versus speculum**

_(de l'autre côté du miroir)_

«Le destin ? Aussi fragile que le cristal, éphémère qu'un papillon, illusoire qu'un mirage, instable que le vent. Juste un souffe pour changer sa voie. Ce souffle qui sera la délivrance de Zack, la condamnation de Cloud, le bouleversement de l'histoire.»

De: DanaVII.

* * *

_/!\ __Tant que ma tirelire ne sera pas remplie a ras bord pour que je puisse enfin acheter l'entière propriété des personnages, ces derniers ainsi que leur univers appartiennent malheureusement a Square Enix ... Pour l"instant ;) !_

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

Chapitre 1

**Le masque tombe, l'homme reste et le héro s'évanouit.**

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

_Si froid. Si mal. Et si seul ..._

L'oiseau déploya ses grandes ailes sur chaque coté de son corps, ses plumes jouant avec le vent. Il se laissait glisser entre les souffles de ce dernier, tournoyant, plongeant, piquant au grès des rafales. Il ne semblait pas porter d'attention sur ce qu'il se passait sur le bas monde et, nageant dans l'océan de nuages, ne remarqua pas la présence du jeune homme juste en dessous de lui.

Il se tenait la, en haut de la colline, les jambes arqués, les bras ballants. Ses mains tenaient faiblement l'imposante épée qui, pointe en bas, semblait s'abreuver avidement des centaines de litres de sang de ses victimes. Les épaules avachis, les muscles tremblants, le brun redressa péniblement sa tête qui battait furieusement sous les coups saccadés de sa respiration. Ses grands yeux azurées étaien sans cesse éclipsés par ses paupières qui, lourdes de fatigue, semblaient vouloir se fermer a jamais. Déjà sa vision se déformait, ses ennemis dressés devant lui n'étaient plus que des vagues de vapeur, de la fumée grisâtre, des silhouettes aux contours floutés. Était-ce dut a sa vie qui semblait le quitter peu a peu ? A sa fatigue, sa peur, sa douleur ? Ou bien était-ce tout simplement a cause de ce sang frais qui gouttait le long de son visage, qui lui coulait sur le front avant de se perdre dans ces longs cils, voilant sa vision d'un épais manteau rouge ?

Quoiqu'il en soit, le brun était encore sur ses jambes, debout devant ses ennemis, et non pas gisant au sol, rampant comme un animal blessé. Il combattrait jusqu'au bout, jusqu'à ce que le dernier souffle de vie s'échappe de ses lèvres, il mourrait comme un soldat sur un champs de bataille, droit, fière, a la manière d'un héros.

Un héros …

«Mon rêve a moi ? Devenir un héros bien sur !»

Sa propre voix résonnait a ses oreilles, aussi légère et irréelle que la mélodie du vent.

Un héros … Bien sur. Comme toujours, et comme a jamais, même maintenant. Non, son rêve ne sera pas de vivre, comme tout homme qui côtoie la mort de si prés, juste de devenir un héros. Et il était si prés du but …

Puis une voix reprit, différente, douce, scintillante. Elle résonna doucement, avec ce même petit ton de légèreté, de franchise mêlé a la timidité, et surtout, ce timbre vibrant d'un sentiment pur et réel, brillant de tendresse et … d'amour.

« Tu sais Zack … Pour moi, tu est déjà un héros … Un héros un peu idiot sur les bords certes, mais un héros quand même»

A l'entente de cette voix, la gorge du brun se serra, et un masque de tristesse vint lui voiler les trois soldats qui s'avançaient dangereusement vers lui.

«Cloud … Je suis désolé.»

_Il déposa délicatement le corps inerte contre la paroie d'un rocher, le couchant presque a terre, le flanc droit lové dans le sable comme pour pouvoir le faire disparaitre par enchantement de la vue des soldats. La petite tête blonde vint heurter avec douceur le sol dans un nuage de poussière, ce qu'il ne lui fit ni cligner les yeux, ni même toussoter. Il resta la, impassible, avec cette même expression passive sur le visage, ses yeux bleutés fixant sans même voir les pieds du brun qui le regardait avec inquiétude. Ce dernier se mordit la lèvre, l'anxiété le rongeant de l'intérieur et jeta un petit coup d'œil craintif derrière son épaule. Il pouvait déjà entendre les pas des milliers de soldats foulant le sol, trainant leurs armes derrière eux, rechargeant leurs munitions ravitaillé par les dizaines d'hélicoptères qui survolaient l'armée dans un rugissement assourdissant. Les yeux de l'épéiste se plissèrent sous l'évidence qu'apportait ces soldats avec eux, et une soudaine vague de panique recouvrit son visage lorsqu'enfin il s'ouvrait au terme. _

_Il ne verra plus jamais le soleil se lever._

_Le choc de cette nouvelle sembla stopper net son cœur déjà si chamboulé, le sang se solidifia dans ses veines tandis qu'un frisson glacé lui parcourut l'échine. Plus jamais … Lui qui avait mordu a pleines dents la vie qu'on lui avait offerte, lui qui avait ouvert grand les bras au bonheur qu'il croisait, lui qui avait saisit autant de petit moment de joie qu'il pouvait en prendre, le voilà qu'on le plongerait dans cet amas de ténèbres sans fin. _

_La mort._

_Mourir … Déjà. _

_Le brun voulut lâcher un petit soupir, mais son souffle resta coincé dans sa gorge douloureuse et sèche, et il dégurgita avec difficulté, comme si l'air ne voulait déjà plus de l'abri qu'offrait ses poumons. Et pourtant, comme il aurait tant aimé … Il semblait être prêt a apprécier le seul fait de respirer._

_Son attention se reporta sur le blond qui, étalé sur le sol, n'avait toujours pas bougé d'un poil. Le brun laissa ses yeux le parcourir, savourant la dernière contemplation que lui offrait le jeune garçon, s'attardant sur des petits détails que lui seul avait put découvrir, qu'il lui avait même appartenu, oui, rien qu'a lui, comme un vainqueur dévorant du regard ses derniers trophées ..._

_Son cou, la ou l'on pouvait percevoir le commencement de ses longues mèches dorés, la ou le blond ne cessait de frissonner lorsque le SOLDAT, taquin, y faisait glisser ses petits souffles saccadés. _

_Ou encore ses épaules, plus frêles et plus petites que l'épéiste, et pourtant tellement agréables dans le rôle du dossier, ou a lover la tête dans le creux de sa gorge, aussi confortable qu'un oreiller de milles plumes. _

_Et puis son buste, la ou naissait ses premières lignes d'homme, la ou les muscles se propageaient peu a peu depuis son entrée dans la compagnie, la ou les mains du brun avaient parcourut chaque facettes, chaque recoin, et qui a présent le connaissait par cœur, chaque lignes, chaque formes, chaque cicatrices. _

_Il y avait aussi ses mains, si douce, si fraiches ... ô combien le brun avait aimer y glisser sa propre main a travers ses doigts qui se noueraient avec les siens, lui apportant une vague de chaleur avec son lot de frisson … _

_Et son visage … Qu'il était beau, pur, innocent, l'incarnation même de l'ange ! Oui, c'était cela, l'image d'un ange, encadré par de soyeuses mèches blondes parfumé par ce doux ton sucré, toujours cette même odeur qui semblait couler sans fin le long de sa chevelure désordonné. Cette couleur doré, cette douceur au toucher, ce parfum florale étaient en parfait harmonie avec les traits gracieux du visage. Le brun s'attarda longuement dessus, comme pour mémoriser tout les petit détails qu'il connaissait pourtant déjà par cœur, goutant avec délice les traits de son ange. _

_Son regard couva avec tendresse la peau d'un blanc immaculé, cette peau si lisse, si douce, si fraiche, et qui se colorait au moindre embarra d'un léger et sublime ton rosé. Et son petit nez qu'il aimait tant chatouiller de ses mèches sombres, ou y frotter son front avec malice … Puis son regard atterrit sur les oreilles a demi camouflés par la chevelure blonde de son propriétaire, et le SOLDAT ne put empêcher un petit sourire étirer ses lèves lorsqu'il aperçut cette fameuse boucle d'oreille qui y avait récemment fait apparition. «Copieur !» avait-il dit dans un rire lorsqu'il avait découvert une nuit le petit bijoux lové sur le lobe. Malgré ses dires, le brun avait adoré le mordre avec douceur, y jouer dessus avec sa langue taquine qui, entre deux mot doux soufflés dans l'oreille, titillait la petite boucle argenté … Le regard du jeune homme se dirigea machinalement, presque par habitude sur les lèvres a demis-ouvertes du garçon, laissant passer un petit souffle régulier. Le sourire du brun s'accentua lorsqu'il repensa a tout ses baisers échangés, tout ces moments ou ses propres lèvres avaient saisit avec délice et envie ce petit bout de chaire tendre, légèrement bombés comme une pétale de rose encore humidifiée par la rosé du matin. Comme ses lèvres avaient été fraiches, aussi douces et légères que la soie, et qui lui suscitait une envie presque insupportable de s'y fondre a chaque regard posé dessus … Puis son attention glissa doucement sur ces yeux a demis-clos, les paupières voilant les iris et l'empêchant de plonger son regard dans celui du blond. L'épéiste souffla de frustration. Il aurait aimé se baigner une dernière fois dans l'océan prisonnier dans ses deux perles de verre, ou encore voler dans l'azur de ses pupilles d'un bleu si électrique. Il voulait revoir cet éclat dans ses yeux, l'éternelle étincelle de vie brillant au fond de ses iris turquoises … Et comme il avait a présent envie de s'immerger dans ce regard pour retrouver cette sensation de bien-être et de sécurité !_

_Mais non. La sécurité, elle n'existait plus. Plus maintenant, en tout cas, pas pour eux. Et pourtant, cette sécurité, il avait tellement envie de la lui donner … Mais ce qu'il y avait, la, devant lui, derrière le rocher, c'était la mort. La mort, juste elle, aussi pure que certaine. _

_La mort … Oui, mais pour qui ? _

_Le regard du brun se posa gravement sur le cadet, et une nouvelle flamme illumina ses iris._

_Il voulait donner la sécurité son ami ? Hé bien, il la lui donnerait. Rien de plus facile. Cette mort, la, devant lui, il allait la braver, la défier en toute importunité, parce elle n'aura qu'une vie aujourd'hui. Oui, juste une seule. _

_Juste la sienne. _

_L'autre, elle ne l'aura pas. Non, pas lui. Le jour ou l'étincelle de vie qui brillait au fond des prunelles du blond s'éteindra n'était pas encore arrivé. Si elle voulait l'avoir, elle allait devoir de battre, et pour le vaincre, elle avait intérêt a avoir plus d'un tour dans son sac, parce que un SOLDAT de 1ere classe, sa ne mourrait pas aussi simplement. _

_Au que non._

_Un grand sourire énigmatique fendit les lèvres du brun. _

_Il avait trouver comment braver la mort, aller au-delà des ténèbres, toujours vers l'avant. _

_Il allait tout simplement l'accepter._

_Le brun s'accroupit devant le jeune garçon posé sur le sol, et ancra pour une dernière fois son regard dans le sien. Toute tristesse, peur, désespoir qui avait assombrie son cœur s'envolèrent aussitôt, laissant place a tout l'amour qu'il portait pour le jeune soldat. Il le laissait occuper tout l'espace que son cœur pouvait accueillir, recouvrant toute la surface, chaque recoin avant de déborder, de couler le long de ses veines. Il se pencha vers la petite tête blonde, passa ses mains derrière la nuque du cadet, posa son front contre le sien et ses lèvres si proches des siennes s'entrouvrirent pour laisser échapper un petit murmure._

_«Hey Cloudy … Je t'aime, tu sais»_

_Puis il glissa ses doigts dans les longues mèches avant de secouer la tignasse, ballotant la petite tête blonde de droite a gauche. Il laissa s'échapper un petit rire, et ses mains quittèrent pour la dernière fois le visage de son ange, caressant au passage avec douceur les différents reliefs de sa surface, puis il se redressa avant de se retourner, marchant déjà vers son destin qu'il accueillait a présent a bras ouvert._

_Parce qu'il n'y avait pas de plus belle mort pour un héros que celle d'un sacrifice._

_Surtout pour l'être qu'il avait tant aimé._

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

_«... je t'aime ...»_

_Le Soldat de 1ère classe ne vit pas la main se tendre vers lui, presque désespérément, une supplication silencieuse, une envie irrévocable de faire machine arrière pour le ramener dans ses bras._

_«Zack ... Reste !»_

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

Ses souffles rauques, inégaux, douloureux.

Le vacarme de l'hélicoptère, juste au dessus de lui, engloutissant le ciel orageux.

Le hurlement du vent qui se brise contre sa peau ensanglanté.

Les bruissement de pas, tout prés de lui.

Puis l'image d'un soldat dans un uniforme de troisième classe, visage masqué par le casque, canon tendu vers sa poitrine.

Le jeune homme brun fixa de ses yeux bleutés l'arme, dent serrés, prés a percevoir la gerbe d'étincelle, entendre l'explosion de la détonation, a sentir la douleur le submerger, l'engloutir complétement, jusqu'à ce que les ténèbres ne le happe. De toute façon, le regard du brun ne voyait déjà plus la mort qui le surplombait, non, il contemplait a présent une autre image, lointaine, représentant une recrue semblable a celle ci, a la différence des quelques mèches dorés dépassant de la visière du casque.

Le soldat 1ère classe ferma alors les yeux, et, tout en s'enivrant de sa vision éphémère, étira ses lèvres en un petit sourire puis laissa échapper le nom de son ange dans un léger soupir de contentement.

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

L'oiseau qui surplombait la scène aurait put continuer sa route et, lancé dans sa course effréné dans le vent, survoler le lieu de l'exécution sans y porter le moindre intérêt, vivre sa vie sans se soucier de la sienne

L'oiseau aurait put laisser faire le destin. Juste le destin.

Mais le destin, qu'est t-il en réalité ?

Juste fragile comme le cristal ...

Aussi Éphémère qu'un papillon ...

Illusoire comme un mirage ...

Aussi instable que le vent.

Il ne suffit que d'une raffale. Juste un souffle. Un souffle pour l'écarter de sa route, lui faire prendre une autre voie, totalement différente.

Un souffle pour la vie, un souffle pour la mort, un souffle pour perturber le destin.

Cette rafale qui sera la délivrance de Zack.

La condamnation de Cloud.

Le bouleversement de l'histoire.

Et il était la. Ce petit souffle … Juste entre les plumes du grand oiseau qui descendit soudainement en piquet et, emporté dans cette bourrasque mystérieuse, plongea sur son coté droit avant de se percher in extremis sur une grosse roche rocailleuse.

Une roche rocailleuse méchés de petits éclats blond.

L'oiseau, mécontent de se subit changement de direction, émit un piaillement strident qui se répercuta a travers tout le canyon, avant de reprendre son vol dans une nouvelle bourrasque de vent.

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

«kiaaaa ... »

Le son strident s'infiltra douloureusement dans l'oreille de l'homme affalé a terre qui eut un violent sursaut, et son corps fut brutalement secoué de frisson avant qu'il ne redevienne inerte. Puis, tout doucement, ses yeux s'ouvrirent un a un, et clignèrent plusieurs fois de suite pour tenter d'empêcher les rayons du soleil de bruler ses iris. Il y baigner dans ces dernières une totale confusion, la mémoire du blond ne voulant plus lui fournir les éléments nécessaires a l'identification de sa situation et du lieu dans lequel il se trouvait. Un tourbillon d'image floutés, de couleurs toutes plus vives les unes que les autres, de sons qui s'entrechoquaient bouillonnait dans la tête du jeune homme, et la violente migraine le fit grimacer de douleur. Il avait l'impression qu'un trou béant avait prit place dans son cerveau, et la pénombre des souvenirs n'arrangeait a rien a son état. Il voulut se redresser, mais la panique le prit lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'aucun de ses membres ne lui obéissaient. Son corps était aussi immobile qu'une poupée de chiffon, il ne ressemblait qu'a un pantin désarticulé dont chaque partie de son corps semblait bruler de plus en plus intensément. Il tenta vainement de lever sa tête, mais il ne fit qu'accroitre les battements de plus en plus vifs et rythmés de son cœur.

Ou était-il ? Que faisait-il la, affalé contre un rocher, sous le soleil brulant ? Comment s'était-il retrouvé dans cette situation ? Et surtout, pourquoi un vide sans fond remplaçait le lieu de ses souvenirs ? Et pourquoi avait-il l'impression qu'un incendie de plus en plus intense lui ravageait furieusement sa poitrine ?

Le blond voulut serrer les dents, crisper ses muscles, secouer la tête pour échapper a cette douleur infernale, mais il semblait toujours êtres coincé entre deux épaisses couches d'ombres. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, c'était essayer de se souvenir, tenter de rassembler les morceaux de sa mémoire afin d'oublier la douleur qui le rongeait sans la moindre pitié. Mais il avait beau fouiller tout les recoins de son cerveau, il ne trouvait que ténèbres et froideur. Et pourtant, une mélodie résonnait encore dans son esprit, et, aussi pure que l'eau de source, semblait onduler avec grâce dans son esprit, lavant au passage toute terreur et douleur. Ce son, il l'avait déjà entendu a de nombreuses reprises dans son passé, il en était certain, c'était ce timbre si familier qui le rassurait dans ses périodes de troubles … Ce timbre, une voix ... Juste elle, cette voix, qui prononçait ses mots si doux …

Ses mots si doux .. Oui, cette phrase, il l'avait entendu il y a quelques instants !

Des crépitements sonores lui parvint en même temps que son souvenir, et les détonations peignirent l'horreur dans les iris du jeune blond.

Il se souvenait.

«Nimbelhem ? Rien que le nom sa donne bien l'idée du coin pommé que sa doit être ! … Ton nom, c'est Cloud ? De mieux en mieux ! Franchement je trouve que sa va bien avec le nom de ton village, aussi bizarre qu'inconnu ! Surtout bizarre en faite ... Enfin sa sera mieux que blondinet ! ... Hey Cloud sa va ? Tu a le mal de l'air ? T'inquiète, en rentrant, je t'invite au resto pour re-remplir cet estomac ! … Salut Cloudy ! Quoi, pourquoi tu grogne encore ? T'aime pas ton surnom ? Aller sa va fait pas cette tête c'est rien … Hé Cloudy, tu sais quoi ? On part en mission ensemble ! C'est pas génial sa ? Et devine grâce a qui ? Je sais je sais, je suis trop cool, pas la peine de me remercier ... Ba j'interprète comme je veut tes silences et ces regards de tueurs ! … J'aime bien partir en mission, loin de Midgar, on respire mieux je trouve, pas vrais Cloudy ? Enfin, c'est encore mieux quand tu est avec moi ! On remet sa la prochaine fois hein ? ... C'est bon Cloud, arrête de râler alors que je t'es trouvé un logement aussi cool que celui la, normalement on remercie les personnes qui se dévoue pour faire plaisir ! En plus j'en ai trouvé un juste a coté du mien, si c'est pas top sa ? Ah ah tu sais t'es mignon quand tu rougie comme sa, j'aimerais voir sa plus souvent ...Cloudy ? J'ai pommé les clés de chez moi, tu peut pas m'héberger juste pour une nuit ? Aller quoi, pour toute les fois on je t'es sauvé en mission ! Aller steuplé steuplé ! Quoi ? Moi, faire exprès de perdre mon trousseau ? Que nenni monsieur, c'est une accusation injustifié ! Quoi ? Toujours pas ? Alleeer, ait pitié du pauvre SDF que je suis ! Cool ! Merci Cloudy t'es génial, je t'aime ! Pas la peine de faire cette tête, enfin il faut dire que le rouge te va très bien au teint ! Non steuplé je blaguais, aller fait moi rentrer, pitié ! … Cloud … Je peut dormir avec toi ? Ferme ta bouche, tu va gober les mouches, c'est juste que j'ai peur de l'orage ... si si je te jure ! … J'aime bien qu... Ah ah pourquoi tu n... Hé mais j... Non t... Hé p...»

« Et toi, tu fera quoi quand on sera a Midgar ? … Non je plaisante, je te laisserait pas tomber … Des mercenaires, voilà ce qu'on sera ! ...Dit Cloud … On est amis, pas vrais ? »

«Hey Cloudy … Je t'aime, tu sais»

Un petit rire mélodieux qui transperce le silence, aussi leger et frais qu'un carillon au vent, vibrant de joie de vivre, inondant d'atmosphère de bonheur.

Un sourire sincère qui étire ses lèvres pleines, formant un doux croissant de lune qui réchauffe ce coeur si lourd

Des yeux d'un bleu incroyablement profond, aussi clair et pur que l'azur, pétillant de malice, dans lequel on peut apercevoir avec facilité l'esprit enfantin et vivace qui hante ce corps.

Une silhouette, floue mais reconnaissable entre mille, qui s'en va, s'éloigne a nouveau de lui, droite, prête a affronter le destin … Et ses bruits secs, qui résonnent dans la vallée, ses milliers de détonations, brutales, ardentes, meurtrières …

Les yeux écarquillés d'horreur se dirigèrent avec épouvante vers la plaine qui était soudainement devenue aussi silencieuse qu'un cimetière, et le brusque hurlement qui s'échappa de la bouche du blond résonna sinistrement dans la vallée.

- ZACK !

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

Le brun attendait. Il était prêt maintenant. Il l'attendait, et leur rendez-vous s'éternisait au fils des secondes. La douleur le ravageait toujours de plus en plus intensément, la sueur et le sang lui collant désagréablement a la peau et sa tête semblait être sur le point d'exploser tandis que le battement incessant de l'hélicoptère rugissait avec force dans ses oreilles. L'incendie qui se répandait en lui le consumait lentement, brulant avec ferveur chaque partie de son corps meurtrie. Les sourcils du brun s'abaissèrent de frustration, se demandant ce qu'elle pouvait bien faire en le laissant la, a l'attendre. La douleur et l'épuisement était tel que chaque souffle qu'il laissait s'échapper le faisait tressaillir, et il détestait de se voir comme sa, faible, mourant. Il fallait qu'elle finisse ce qu'elle avait commencer, mais elle n'était toujours pas au rendez vous. Lui qui n'avait jamais été du genre patient, il était pour une fois pile a l'heure, et elle aurait put au moins être la a l'attendre. Après tout, c'était la mort qu'il l'accueillait, et il était impolie de faire attendre ses invités.

Soudain, un cri déchira l'air, bien vite engloutit par les battements de l'hélicoptère. Le cœur du SOLDAT fit un bond dans sa poitrine, et il arracha une plainte lorsque la nouvelle explosion de douleur le ravageait de l'intérieur. Ce cri … Était-ce un hurlement de bête ? De fauve ? Ou alors …

Une voix ?

Non, sa ne se pouvait pas. Impossible. Après tout, le bruit était apparut aussi soudainement qu'il avait disparut, se noyant dans les rugissements du vent. Il n'avait dut être qu'un effet de son imagination, rien de plus. Malgré tout, le doute avait déjà saisit le cœur du brun, et les yeux de se dernier s'ouvrirent doucement, ses longs cils recouvrant ses sourcils froncés de consternation. Allons bon, on allait le faire attendre longtemps comme sa ? Le regard azuré fusilla le soldat qui le dominait de toute sa hauteur, mais le jeune homme se figea brusquement lorsqu'il découvrit que son futur meurtrier avait détourné la tête, son attention se portant sur les rochers bordant la plaine. Un frisson traversa son corps ravagé de douleur tandis que la réalité rattrapait peu a peu le brun: le cri n'avait pas été le fruit de son imagination.

Mais alors, qu'était-ce ? Le cœur de l'épéiste continuait a battre la chamade, et une sensation a la fois chaude et étouffante embauma désagréablement sa poitrine. Le brun ne put s'empêcher de se mordre la langue lorsqu'il s'aperçut avec inquiétude qu'un pressentiment on ne peut plus mauvais s'était emparé de lui.

Mais non. C'était impossible. Sa ne pouvait pas être sa. Ce devait être quelqu'un d'autre. Un passant, juste quelqu'un. Sa ne pouvait être lui.

Le soldat jeta un petit coup d'œil au corps brisé qui gisait a terre. Ce dernier accrocha le regard, tentant vainement d'attirer son attention tout en masquant ses inquiétudes. Mais les espoirs du brun s'effondrèrent bien vide lorsque le soldat plissa les yeux dans une expression emplie de doute: il avait vu la lueur d'angoisse qui brillait au fond des prunelles bleutés.

Brusquement, une détonation sonore déchira l'air, et avant que l'homme a terre n'est put faire un geste, le soldat poussa une exclamation de surprise et s'écroula a terre a côté de lui, un sang nouveau abreuvant la terre rocailleuse. Aussitôt, des exclamations s'élevèrent de part et d'autre, tirant le brun de sa stupéfaction.

«- La ! La ba, il y en a encore un autre !»

Des bruissements de pas précipités résonnèrent tout prés de lui, et les deux soldats dépassèrent le jeune homme qui gisait a terre sans y porter la moindre attention. Ce dernier regarda désespérément les soldats qui, genoux pliés et canons pointés vers l'avant, avançaient souplement vers les rochers, comme des lions traquant une proie.

L'angoisse gagna l'épéiste, et, prenant un grande inspiration qui lui déchira les poumons, poussa un cri pour tenter d'attirer l'attention des deux soldats, mais le sang qui obscurcissait sa gorge transforma son appel sonore en un piteux gargouillement saccadé. La panique assaillit avec force l'esprit du brun, et se dernier tenta vainement de se redresser, mais la violente douleur qui lui déchira le dos le maintenu fermement au sol. Il ne réussit qu'a lever faiblement le seul bras encore inerte, mais le membre retomba mollement au sol après quelque tremblements. Le cœur du brun s'accéléra de nouveau, noyant son propriétaire dans une profonde panique. Il fallait qu'il réagisse, qu'il fasse quelque chose, la, tout de suite, maintenant ! Il le fallait, mais son corps ne répondait plus a ses ordres, tout ses membres étaient réduits a l'état de lambeaux inertes aux muscles tordus. Il ne pouvait qu'être témoin du désespoir qui rongeait petit a petit son âme brisé, et son impuissance lui fit grincer les dents de colère. De rage, le brun essaya a nouveau de hurler, mais sa tentative désespéré de transforma en un nouvel appel silencieux.

Rien. Il ne pouvait rien faire, rien a part d'essayer vainement de repousser l'évidence qui le narguait depuis qu'il avait entendu ce cri, tenter misérablement d'enfouir se pressentiment qui le plongeait dans une terreur difficilement contrôlable. Après tout, ce n'était surement pas ce qu'il pensait, cela ne se pouvait pas, il y avait tellement d'autres hypothèses … Un vagabond qui passait par la, un voyageur parcourant la plaine, peut être même les Turcs qui les avaient enfin retrouvés, juste un sauveur, une quelconque aide ...

«Juste quelqu'un, quelqu'un d'autre, quelqu'un d'autre que lui ...»

Soudain, de furieuses détonations transpercèrent l'air, et le brun se figea brusquement durant le court instant ou la plaine fut baigné dans un concert de crépitements sonores, une déflagration de bruits mêlés aux cris stridents des détaillants. L'hélicoptère passa au-dessus de l'épéiste dans un rugissement sonore et entra dans la mêlé par une danse d'explosions.

Le cœur du brun fit un brusque bond dans sa poitrine lorsqu'il entendit le vacarme assourdissant annonçant le crash de l'appareil. Le choc de l'explosion éclata les imposants nuages gris qui dispersèrent sur la plaine une fine pluie glacé.

Puis tout devint silencieux.

Trop silencieux.

Le jeune homme n'osait plus bouger. Son corps raide semblait guetter le moindre son, et l'espoir fou qu'il l'avait saisit un peu plus tôt était peut a peu rongé par la raison de l'évidence.

Mais non, il ne fallait pas penser a sa.

Le brun sursauta soudainement lorsqu'il entendit un gémissement lointain, puis un corps que l'on traine dans la poussière. Il eut la soudaine impression que son cœur éclatait dans sa poitrine, le désespoir le transperçant de toute part.

«Non … Ce n'est pas possible, sa ne se peut pas, ce n'est pas lui, pas lui, juste quelqu'un d'autre ...»

La gorge du SOLDAT se noua douloureusement lorsqu'il sentit l'être rampant a terre devenir soudainement inerte a quelques pas de lui, ses souffles rauques et inégaux l'indiquant qu'il était a bout de force, et ses yeux devinrent subitement humides lorsqu'il sentit une main effleurer doucement ses cheveux avant de retomber mollement sur le sol.

Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent tandis que le brun restait figé, n'osant plus bouger d'un pouce. Peut être que s'il restait comme sa, la douleur partirait, emmenant avec elle l'effrayante réalité.

Puis, tout doucement, il trouva le courage de tendre le bras pour faire face a la l'évidence, et lorsque sa main rencontra une autre qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien, le désespoir engloutie complétement le jeune homme et des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues au fur et a mesure qu'il saisissait ses petits doigts qu'il avait tant parcourut.

- Za..aack..

La bouche ensanglanté de l'épéiste ne put que laisser échapper un petit sanglot, et ses larmes redoublèrent, les petites sphères salés fusionnant avec les gouttes d'eau qui s'écrasaient contre son visage. Il aurait tellement aimer le consoler, lui dire combien il l'aimait, que tout aller s'arranger, qu'il ne le laisserait pas seul … Lui chuchoter a l'oreille ses mots doux, ceux qui avait l'habitude de prononçer a chaque fois qu'il voyait sa petite mine sombre ... Mais il ne pouvait que glisser ses doigts dans cette main glacé, traçant presque désespérément les lignes de sa paume, tout doucement, comme pour le rassurer.

Et même lorsque la poigne se dé-serra, que les petits doigts se déplièrent lentement vers le ciel et que la main qu'il tenait si précautionneusement s'alourdie d'un seul coup, le brun continua de prodiguer les petits caresses sur la froideur de cette peau qu'il aimait tant.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il sentit cette petite main fondre dans la sienne, se transformant en longs fils turquoises qui s'échappèrent doucement de sa poigne, que le brun laissa la vérité pénétrer au plus profond de son cœur.

Si, il verra le soleil se lever, mais cette fois, sans Cloud, sans cette vie venait de lui glisser entre ses doigts.

Une détresse furieuse s'abattit lourdement sur lui, et, l'étouffant sous son poids, il ne put que laisser échapper un hurlement perçant avant de sombrer enfin dans les ténèbres.

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

* * *

Voila pour le début, si vous avez des conseils a me fournir, il n'y a pas de soucis, je suis ouverte a toutes les critiques, surtout si sa me permet d'avancer ;) Ne soyez pas trop dur s'il vous plait, ceci est une de mes premières fic, et comme je suis juste dans mes débuts, je sais qu'il me reste beaucoup a apprendre, et il m'est encore difficile d'écrire, puisque je bute sur chaque phrase afin de trouver la meilleure tournure pour rendre le chapitre le plus potable que possible.

J'ai aussi comme vous avez dut surement remarquer un gros soucis d'orthographe, j'en suis vraiment désolé, je fais des efforts pour la chasse aux fautes mais je n'excele pas dans ce dommaine, enfin a chacun son défaut ^^' ... Mais si vous trouvez une erreur quelque part, n'hésitez pas a m'en faire part =)

Désolé aussi pour ceux qui trouveraient des défauts au niveau du scenario, je sais qu'il ne colle pas bien a FFVII mais n'ayant jamais joué au jeu il m'est difficile de reprendre tout les détails de cet univers ... Alors s'il y a aussi un problème a ce niveau la, dite le moi !

Un dernier pardon aux fans du petit blond qui malheureusement a été la cible de mes envies de meutre ... Ce n'est pas le fait que je n'aime pas ce personnage, loin de la (parce qu'on aime tous Cloud !), mais quitte a choisir entre Zack et Cloud ... C'est juste que j'aime beaucoup Zack aussi ... Enfin vous me direz que vaut Zack sans Cloud, mais peut être que Cloud n'est pas si loin que sa, enfin, peut être que ce qui s'est passé n'est pas réellement ce que vous pensez, qui sait si on ne va pas revoir cette petite tête blonde ... Enfin je dit sa, mais je dit rien, vous verrez de vous même ;p ...

Une dernière chose: sachez que les reviews aident beaucoup l'auteur de l'histoire a avançer dans ses écrits, alors de la motivation ne serrait pas de refus ^^ Un grand merci a tout ceux qui m'aide et m'encourage, je leur en suis trés reconnaissante ;)

Sur ce, je vous laisse, a plus tard pour le deuxième chapitre ^^


	2. Tu cesseras de craindre

**Versus speculum**

_(de l'autre côté du miroir)_

«Le destin ? Aussi fragile que le cristal, éphémère qu'un papillon, illusoire qu'un mirage, instable que le vent. Juste un souffe pour changer sa voie. Ce souffle qui sera la délivrance de Zack, la condamnation de Cloud, le bouleversement de l'histoire.»

De: DanaVII.

* * *

_/!\ __Tant que ma tirelire ne sera pas remplie a ras bord pour que je puisse enfin acheter l'entière propriété des personnages, ces derniers ainsi que leur univers appartiennent malheureusement a Square Enix ... Pour l"instant ;) ! Seul le Docteur Klark ainsi que ses coequipiers sont issus de mon imagination._

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

Chapitre 2

**Tu cessera de craindre en commençant a espérer**

_**-**o-o-o-o-o-o-_

_Si flou. si vide. Et si peur ..._

- Docteur Viam ! Docteur Viam !

Surpris, le médecin releva soudainement la tête de ses papiers avant que la porte de son bureau ne s'ouvre a la volé, dévoilant un infirmier sur le seuil, la respiration saccadé d'avoir tant couru.

- Oui Cooper ? Que se passe t-il donc ? Questionna le vieil homme a travers ses petites lunettes rondes.

Le nouvel arrivant porta la main a son cœur qui battait encore la chamade avant de répondre entre deux souffles saccadés.

- C'est votre patient monsieur … Il refait une de ses crises !

Les sourcils grisâtres du docteur se plissèrent, et de petites rides d'inquiétudes apparurent sur son front.

- Encore ? Mais c'est la quatrième fois ce mois-ci ! Que c'est-il passé ?

Le vieil homme enfila sa blouse blanche tout en parlant, et rajustant ses lunettes sur son nez, sortit précipitamment de la pièce, le dénommé Cooper sur les talons.

- On ne sait pas exactement Monsieur, souffla se dernier en trottant avec empressement, il était tranquillement dans sa chambre quand on a brusquement entendu des hurlements de rage en provenance de la pièce … Le garde s'est précipité vers la porte et lorsqu'il l'a ouverte, c'est la qui a surgit comme un fou avant de saisir le gardien et de l'envoyer dans les airs … C'était Hans, monsieur, Hans ! Le gars avec ses 90 kilos de muscles on ne peut plus costaud ! Et il l'a envoyé valser a plus de 10 mètres comme s'il n'avait été qu'une vulgaire poupée de chiffon, je l'ai vu de mes propres yeux !

- Et vous ne savez pas ce qui a put déclencher ce brusque déchainement d'agressivité ? haleta le médecin tout en engloutissant trois par trois les marches de l'escalier.

- Non Monsieur, je suis parti dés que les choses a commencé a se gâter, les autres infirmiers du secteur étaient en train de tenter de le maitriser dans la salle des employés lorsque l'on m'a demandé d'aller vous chercher au plus vite …

Le vieil homme en blouse blanche ne posa plus de question, et, enfin arrivé devant la fameuse pièce, poussa avec force les portes battantes. Ces dernières s'ouvrirent sur une curieuse scène qui figea brusquement le medecin dans un masque de stupéfaction totale.

De toute sa carrière, il n'avait jamais vu sa. Et pourtant, après 50 longues années de médecine, il en avait vu, de drôle de chose ! Des hommes qui conversaient avec entrain avec chaque fissures du mur, d'autres qui avaient refusé de manger leur cookies de peur de les tuer, ou encore certains qui se baladaient avec leurs brosse a dent tenues en laisse ... Mais sa, non, jamais il n'avait eu l'occasion de voir pareil chose, jamais !

Le sol était jonché de ce qu'il pensait être les débris de l'ancienne table de bois qui trônait auparavant au fond de la salle, le parquet enfouit sous une multitude de confettis de documents. Toutes les chaises et les meubles avaient été renversés, leurs contenus éparpillés parterre, et les murs avaient eux aussi été sauvagement attaqués, leurs blessures de guerre bien visibles a travers la peinture écaillée. Il y avait aussi quelques infirmiers au tapis qui soutenaient précautionneusement leurs os endolories avant de revenir a la charge. Et au milieu de ce désordre, agrippant fermement une longue tige en fer destiné a tenir a l'écart les individus en blouse blanche, se tenait un jeune homme brun, ses iris bleutés illuminé par une folie furieuse.

Une fois le choc de la découverte passé, le vieil homme sortit brusquement de sa torpeur lorsque le responsable du désordre brandit dangereusement son arme, et muscles tendus, se rua vers le seul infirmier encore debout, dernier rempart avant la liberté.

- ZACK STOP !

La voix grave et sèche du médecin résonna avec force a travers le salle, stoppant net le jeune homme dans son élan. La tige de se dernier resta figé dans les air, et sa tête pivota vers cette voix qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien.

A la vue de la mine grave du vieil homme, le brun sembla soudainement retrouver ses esprits et il baissa honteusement les yeux, conscient de sa mauvaise attitude qui lui attirerait a coup sur des représailles. Les infirmiers profitèrent aussitôt du petit moment d'inattention qu'offrait le patient pour le plaquer soudainement a terre, et le médecin sa hâta aux côtés de la mêlé tout un sortant un petit flacon de verre de sa poche. Il dévissa d'un geste vif le bouchon, se plaça a côté du malade qui se débattait furieusement sous les corps qui le maintenait a terre et, après de maintes reprises, parvint a se saisir de la petit tête brune avant de lui faire ingurgiter une poignée de gélules bleus. Le jeune homme poussa un grognement furibond lorsqu'il sentit les médicament descendre douloureusement le long de sa gorge, et rassembla toutes ses forces avant de se redresser brutalement, renversant ses assaillants sur le dos. Aussitôt libéré, son regard sauvage balaya la pièce avant de stopper net sur la fenêtre, et son cœur s'emballa soudainement a la vue de cet immensité bleu qui s'étendait a l'infinie juste devant lui.

Aie … Le médecin jura silencieusement tandis qu'il regardait son patient fixer avec une terreur non dissimulé le ciel vierge de tout nuage, son agitation rendant sa frayeur presque palpable. S'il replongeait dans sa folie … Les craintes du vieil homme s'envolèrent aussitôt lorsqu'il perçut les frissons parcourir la peau blafarde du jeune homme, et de dernier vacilla soudainement, comme si un épais manteau soporifique semblait s'être posé sur les épaules a présent molles et faibles. Ses yeux azurés papillonnèrent dangereusement avant que le voile sombre ne recouvre complétement son esprit, le plongeant un doux sommeil comateux.

Ce ne fut que lorsque malade s'affaissa sur le plancher que le médecin se décontracta complétement tout en poussant un petit soupir de soulagement. Heureusement que les médicaments avaient agis sur le jeune homme avant sa propre panique. Il se retourna vers ses coéquipiers qui s'étaient maladroitement remit debout, les muscles encore tout endoloris.

- Sa va ? Pas de blessés ?

Une autre vague de soulagement le gagna lorsqu'il vit ses hommes secouer négativement leur tête, et son attention se reporta sur le jeune homme gisant au sol. Il se pencha vers le corps inerte, et après s'être assuré qu'il ne s'était pas blessé, posa délicatement son index sur la jugulaire. Un petit sourire satisfait apparut sur son visage en constatant que son patient se portait aussi bien qu'il pouvait l'être, et il ébouriffa avec tendresse sa douce crinière d'ébène.

- Toi alors, qu'est ce que tu peut nous en faire voir, comme couleur …

Soudain la voix d'un des plus jeunes étudiants s'éleva juste a côté de lui, vibrante d'étonnement.

- Wouaou et ben dit donc ... C'est vraiment un dur lui, pas vrais ? Se relever comme sa après avoir avalé plus de 10 somnifères ! Avec une tel dose, on pourrait facilement endormir le plus gros chocobo de Gaia pendant des heures, et lui, il trouve encore la force de se faire déguerpir 5 hommes de son dos …

Le médecin eut un petit rire avant de répliquer tandis qu'il rangeait son flacon de pullules dans sa poche.

- Et encore, je sais que par expérience que son sommeil léthargique ne va même pas durer une petite heure !

- Carrément ? Mais vous l'avez pêché ou, celui la ?

Les traits du médecin s'assombrirent brusquement, son sourire fondant aussi vite que la neige au soleil. Un masque de tristesse s'installa sur son visage, et lorsqu'il répondit, sa voix était si basse que ses paroles n'étaient plus qu'un murmure pour lui même.

- Au milieu même de l'enfer …

_Il avançait, et plus ses pas progressaient sur le sol rocailleux, plus l'envie de faire immédiatement demi-tour le rongeait avec une intensité non contrôlé. Cette odeur qui semblait fondre sur eux comme un aigle sur sa proie ne faisait qu'accroitre les battements rythmés de son cœur tandis qu'un douloureux nœud venait lui tordre l'estomac. Et pourtant, il l'avait déjà sentie cette odeur, c'était celle qui planait sans arrêt dans tout l'hôpital, les blocs opératoires, les chambres, et même dans les couloirs … La mort, il l'avait déjà vu de maintes fois en face de lui, c'était depuis longtemps le lot de tout les hommes de médecine, mais jamais une telle répulsion ne s'était emparé de lui lorsqu'il avait humé son parfum. Tout était si fort, si frais, si vif, l'odeur du sang et de la chaire torturée assaillant brusquement son odorat, lui brulant au passage sa gorge et incendiant son cerveau. Et s'en était toute son équipe médicale qui en été affecté, il le voyait, les traits tirés sur leurs visages anxieux, une petite lueur d'inquiétude au fond de leurs prunelles …_

_Soudain, ils aperçurent devant eux des hommes en blouse blanche rebroussant le chemin. Le médecin reconnu d'un coup d'œil son autre équipe de secours, celle qui avait été envoyé la première en éclaireur. Le vieil homme repoussa alors son dégout, et, pressé de se tenir aux nouvelles, accéléra la cadence, suivit par ses coéquipiers. Mais il stoppa net quand il se trouva a proximité de l'autre groupe, et lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur eux, un profond malaise s'empara de lui, l'état des nouveaux arrivants confirmant ses craintes._

_Démarche molle, bras ballant, tête légèrement penché sur le côté, ils marchaient en vacillant, comme s'il venaient de se recevoir un coup de massue sur le crâne. Quelques un se tenait les côtes, prêt a vomir, tandis que d'autres aspirait a fond l'air frais du matin, avalant le maximum d'oxygène que leurs poumons pouvaient leur offrir. Tous abordés une mine de dégout, leurs visages aussi pâle que la lune recouvert d'un masque d'épouvante, et leurs yeux écarquillés d'effrois semblaient fixer avec horreur une chose que nul autre pouvait percevoir. _

_- Qu'est ce qu.._

_La voix choqué du médecin s'évanouit lorsque le supérieur de l'autre groupe s'approcha de lui, et, la mine écœuré, tapota faiblement l'épaule du vieil homme stupéfait. _

_- Les autres sont déjà sur le terrain …. Il font ce qu'il peuvent, mais … c'est tellement … Enfin, vous verrez de vous même, je ne peux même pas..._

_Un violent haut de cœur obligea le supérieur a fermer la bouche, et il se détacha maladroitement du médecin avant de rejoindre le reste de son groupe, un «bonne chance» mourant sur ses lèvres tremblantes._

_Le vieil homme resta un moment immobile, la stupeur bloquant son système nerveux, puis il reprit faiblement sa marche, plus anxieux que jamais. Il contourna avec prudence les grosses roches rocailleuses qui bordaient la plaine déserte, et le vieil homme découvrit d'un seul regard qu'il n'avait pas été le seul a être affecté par l'état de l'autre équipe de secours. Le visage des infirmiers qui l'accompagnait était tout aussi tendu, les traits déformés par l'inquiétude, le masque d'angoisse de plus en plus prononcé au fur et a mesure qu'ils se rapprochaient de l'odeur. Le médecin détourna le regard, ne pouvant se résoudre a prononcer des paroles réconfortantes sans que les trembements perçent sa voix, et continua sa marche fastidieuse. _

_"Nous aurions peut être dut rester dans le camion ... Faire semblant de ne rien avoir vu, continuer notre chemin sans même s'arrêter ..."_

_L'odeur était encore plus forte maintenant, ils ne devaient plus être très loin. Et, comme pour confirmer ses dires, le dernier rocher franchit dévoila une scène qui stoppa brusquement leur avançée, les figeant dans une stupeur fracassante. _

_Jamais ils n'avaient vu un tel spectacle, jamais, même eux, l'équipe de secours habitué a se rendre sur les champs de bataille pour rapatrier les blessés. Et pourtant, ils en avaient vu, des horreurs, mais la c'était … c'était vraiment … une vrais .._

_Une vrais boucherie. Oui, c'était sa, une boucherie. Il n'y avait pas d'autre mot plus approprié pour décrire ce qu'il voyait._

_Des cadavres. Des dizaines de dizaines de cadavres … Non, plusieurs centaines de corps de soldat gisant a terre, troués, déchiquetés, explosés, laissant voir au grand jour leurs entrailles grouillantes, leurs os brisés, leurs muscles tordus. La pluie qui s'abattait avec force sur ces amas de chaires meurtries se confondait avec cette substance poisseuse, ce liquide rougeâtre qui sortait a flot de leurs corps avant que la terre, avide, ne s'abreuve de ce sang frais et chaud. Il trônait dans ce massacre quelques membres arrachés au tronc, qui, jonchant au milieu d'un champs d'armes rouillés et de casque abandonnés, suivait les minces cours d'eau que formait la pluie en s'égouttant des fissures de la roche. _

_Le tout baigné dans une insupportable odeur de rouille et de sel, une odeur de pourriture, rendant l'atmosphère aussi sale et poisseuse que le champs de bataille._

_Après plusieurs secondes silencieuses, le médecin sortit de sa torpeur pour couvrir sa bouche de sa main tremblante, dissimulant avec peine le haut de cœur qui s'était emparé de lui. Tout ces corps … Il y en avait tellement … Tous mort, tous tués, une boucherie humaine …_

_Mais que c'était-il donc passé ici ?_

_Son regard épouvanté s'attarda sur des blouses blanches qui, formant des petits points lumineux sur ce tableaux obscur, s'affairaient comme ils pouvaient autour des corps sans vie des soldats, luttant contre l'évidence, cherchant frénétiquement un quelconque miraculé._

_Mais les miracles, sa n'existaient pas. Non, les miracles ne se trouvaient que dans les contes d'enfants, dans leurs histoires féeriques de magie et d'enchantement, dans leur monde de merveilles._

_Et cette scène la n'avait rien de magique, c'était juste quelque chose qui appartenait a leur monde a eux, le monde des adultes, cet endroit dans lequel ils s'efforçaient tous de survivre, presque désespérément, une vie de damnés et de maudits, avec nul échappatoire, nul sortie de secours ..._

_Juste de l'horreur a l'état pur._

_- Monsieur !_

_A moins que …_

_- Monsieur Viam ! _

_Le médecin secoua avec énergie la tête, comme pour chasser ses espoirs absurdes, et ses yeux fixèrent cette petite blouse blanche qui accourrait vers lui avec empressement._

_A moins que …_

_- Monsieur ! Monsieur !_

_Non, c'était idiot. Penser a sa, alors qu'une pareille boucherie s'étendait devant ses yeux, cela révélait a de la folie, juste de la folie …_

_Et pourtant …_

_- Monsieur Viam ! s'époumona l'infirmier, essoufflé dans sa course frénétique._

_Arrivé a la hauteur du médecin, le nouvel arrivant se courba, mains appuyés contre les cuisses, essayant difficilement de retrouver sa respiration. Puis il releva la tête, et lorsque ses yeux brillants croisèrent ceux de vieil homme, ce dernier su. La phase que laissa échapper l'infirmier entre deux souffles n'était que la confirmation de ce qu'il avait tant espéré._

_- Il y a un survivant._

_Les miracles existaient, même dans ce monde démentiel. _

- Monsieur ?

La voix de l'employé fit légèrement sursauter le médecin, le tirant de sa rêverie passagère. Il cligna des yeux, un peu désorienté, avant de reporter son attention sur le jeune homme brun qui tenait dans les bras.

- Désolé, j'ai eu .. Juste un souvenir, rien d'important. Aidez moi a la soulever s'il vous plait. Prenez le par son buste, faites attention aux jambes … Et tout en douceur voulez vous.

Le jeune étudiant regarda d'un regard dubitatif le médecin, avant de hausser les épaules d'un geste las, puis saisit délicatement le buste du patient endormit avant de le soulever de terre, la petite tête brune enveloppée dans les grandes mains rugueuses du vieil homme. Ils sortirent ensemble de la pièce en ruine dans une démarche de crabe handicapé, et une fois arrivé devant une porte qui pendait lamentablement hors de ses gongs, ils rajustèrent leur position afin que les membres inertes ne heurtent pas les murs avant de s'engouffrer dans la chambre du patient. Puis ils se dirigèrent péniblement vers le lit au fond de la salle avant de déposer délicatement le corps flasque sur le matelas, et une fois débarrassé de leur fardeau, poussèrent a l'unisson un grand soupir de soulagement tout en craquant leurs os endolories.

C'est qu'il faisait son poids ce patient la !

- Merci beaucoup jeune homme, souffla le médecin tout en lissant sa blouse d'un geste épuisé, je n'est plus toute ma jeunesse pour ses choses la ...

- Pas de problème Monsieur, sourit avec bonne humeur l'adolescent. J'avoue que moi aussi je n'aurait pas réussit a le déplacer tout seul ... Je me répète peut être, mais c'est un costaud !

- Hum … Vous ne m'avait pas l'air si traumatisé pour quelqu'un qui allait se faire fracasser le crâne a coup de tige de métal.

- Ba vous savez .. Au moins sa me fait une bonne expérience, il faut savoir s'habituer a ce genre de chose dans le métier, sa doit être courant les cas comme sa …Quoique celui la … En réalité j'étais plus bien plus impressionné qu'apeuré, vous l'auriez vu arracher la tuyauterie du mur d'un simple geste du bras, briser le métal comme s'il n'avait été qu'un simple bout de grillage … C'était dingue !

- Oui oui, surement... Soyez quand même plus prudent la prochaine fois, ne restez pas dans la trajectoire d'un homme potentiellement dangereux, marmonna hâtivement le vieil homme. Enfin ! J'aimerais tout de même savoir ce qui a bien put déclencher cette soudaine panique ... Quelqu'un ici pourrais me dire ce qu'il c'est passé ? demanda avec entrain le médecin tout en se tournant vers l'équipe médicale qui s'efforçait de remettre de l'ordre dans la petite pièce.

- Oui Monsieur, déclara avec incertitude une femme d'une trentaine d'année, j'étais justement entrain de m'occuper de Zack avant que sa crise ne le prenne ... Je pense même savoir ce qu'il l'a déclenché, rajouta la jeune femme, une pointe d'hésitation perçant sa voix.

- Et alors, votre hypothèse ?

L'infirmière se passa nerveusement la main dans sa chevelure, tortillant avec empressement ses épaisses mèches dorées. Elle se mordit la langue avant de reprendre d'une voix aiguë:

- Hé bien … j'étais en train de faire avec lui ses exercices quotidiens, tout était normal, mais une fois au jeu du Mémorie, il a complément perdue ses moyens. Je pense qu'il n'était pas très content de perdre autant de fois et il a balayé d'un revers de main mécontent les cartes de la table qui se sont rependues au sol … Alors je me suis baissé pour les ramasser, ce qui m'a amené a avoir… Hum .. disons nous un petit moment d'inattention … Juste un tout petit … Et comme j'avais ouvert le placard pour prendre les cartes de ses exercices, il y avait encore les portes entrouvertes et … Enfin …

Le Médecin lâcha un petit soupir résigné, l'évidence de la situation rendant sa compréhension beaucoup plus lisible. Pas la peine d'aller plus loin, il avait deviné.

- Donc bon … continua la blonde de plus en plus embarrassé, Zack a profité de ma mégarde pour aller fouiller le contenu du meuble, et il est tombé dessus.

- Livia Livia … Cela fait des nombreuses années que vous êtes dans notre service, et je ne doute pas de votre expérience, mais vous étiez pourtant au courant de la nature excessivement curieuse de Zack et vous saviez pertinemment le sujet de ses phobies, votre manque inattention aurait put avoir des répercutions bien plus graves …

- Oui Monsieur, je suis désolé...

- Bon, étant donné qu'il y a eut plus de peur que de mal … Je veux bien fermer les yeux pour cette fois, mais a l'avenir, faite un peu plus attention a vos gestes, et par pitié laissez les portes de ce placard verrouillé a clé … Quoique pour plus de précaution il me semble que déplacer la chose ne sera pas une mauvaise idée … Ou est donc la cause de tout ce raffut ?

- Ici Monsieur, dit un infirmier tout en remettant une étoffe a la fois aussi épaisse qu'usée dans les mains du vieil homme. A oui, et il y a aussi ceci, mais je ne pense pas que votre patient ne l'ait découvert, ajouta t-il en remettant au médecin un énorme paquetage, aussi long qu'un corps d'homme et épais qu'un tronc d'arbre, enroulé dans un vieux tissus bleu.

- Merci Sylvain … Je vous demanderais de garder un œil attentif sur Zack jusqu'à ce qu'il se réveille, je vais aller mettre ses objets dans un endroit plus sur, je reviendrais pour voir comment se porte notre ami après avoir mit a jour le rapport … Faite juste en sorte qu'il soit calme a son réveil. Et cette fois, pas d'imprudence, ajouta sévèrement le médecin avant de quitter la pièce, les bras chargés de son fardeau.

-O-O-O-O

Les doigts parcheminés virevoltèrent sur l'imposant ouvrage, et une mine de crayon vint danser sur la feuille rugueuse pourtant déjà bien noircie.

«Zackary Fair, quatre-vingts quatorzième jour: Rechute a ...»

Le crayon stoppa net sur le papier tandis que deux yeux gris se posèrent furtivement sur la petite horloge trônant sur le mur froid.

« Zackary Fair, quatre-vingts quatorzième jour: Rechute a 19H34, absence continuelle de progression.»

Une fois les derniers mots griffonnés, il y eu un petit soupir de regret, et le médecin retira ses lunettes pour se frotter l'arrête du nez d'un geste las. Voilà plus de trois mois qu'il inscrivait la même notation dans le dossier de son jeune patient brun, avec comme agrément quelques mot en plus pour inclure une énième crise qui n'arrangeait en rien son état. Pire même, les soudaines angoisses se répétait de plus en plus souvent malgré tout leurs efforts pour masquer de sa vue ces choses qui l'effrayait tant, mais comment camoufler les centaines de petits détails faisant référence a cette nuit la ? Il ne suffisait que d'un son sec semblable a un coup de fusil, un battement sonore lui rappelant le vrombissement des moteurs, un visage camouflé dans un masque se confondant avec les casques de milicien, un petit objet pointu perçut comme une arme voulant lui ôter sa vie … Et dire que c'était ces simples petites broutilles qui, a elle seules, le faisait rentrer dans une colère si sourde et si puissante qu'il devenait vite difficilement contrôlable, son actuel santé mentale n'arrangeant en rien l'affaire.

Le vieil homme poussa un nouveau soupir en repensant a l'état dans lequel se trouvait son patient. Si les blessures physiques avaient pratiquement toutes laissé place a de fines cicatrices rosés, ses troubles mentaux, eux, étaient encore bien présent. Durant l'opération qui avait suivit l'arrivé du jeune homme a l'hôpital, le médecin avait réussit a enlever pratiquement tout le plomb incrusté dans sa chair, a l'exception d'une petite balle qui c'était logé dans sa tempe, provoquant une profonde fissure tout sur le côté droit de son cerveau. Et depuis, la mémoire du brun n'était plus que ténèbres et noirceur, tout ses souvenirs avaient explosés en même temps que le cartilage de de son crâne, le plongeant dans un état semi-comateux, ou l'absence de souvenirs le maintenait renfermé dans une coquille aussi creuse que vide. Et pourtant, ils avaient déjà essayé de maintes fois de le faire sortir de sa torpeur, sans relâche, et par tout les moyens: Ré-éducation, identification d'images, de sons, jeux de mémoire, lecture d'histoire, éternels discutions et même de couteuses interventions chirurgicales…. Mais les 40 ans de profession du médecin n'avaient en rien servit pour ce cas la. Les seuls sursauts de lucidité que le jeune homme avait étaient ceux dû a ses crises de panique, la ou seule la colère et l'angoisse parvenaient a briser sa façade froide et atone . Et le fait que cette terreur soit peut être le remède a l'amnésie de son patient rendait son cas encore plus délicat. S'il fallait déclencher volontairement ses accès de panique afin de le sortir de sa léthargie et le mener sur la voie de la guérison, le traumatisme et la terreur que provoqueraient son accès de panique pèseraient lourd dans la balance. Le jeune homme était fort, sa détresse évidente et les blessures faciles a collectionner. Jamais ils ne parviendraient a quelque chose en procédant de cette façon, il en était certain, il suffisait juste de voir ce qui avait faillit se passer tout a l'heure pour ce rendre compte de l'état actuel des chose ... La rencontre de son patient avec le contenu de l'armoire n'avait juste réussit qu'a faire empirer la situation.

Ses pensés amenèrent son regard sur le petit tas uniforme posé contre le mur du fond de la salle, et il quitta son fauteuil d'un geste lourd pour se diriger vers le paquetage. Il se demandait quelle autre cachette pourrait-il trouver pour les affaires personnelles de son malade afin qu'il n'y est plus de problème de ce genre. Enfin, si cela pouvait l'aider a limiter ses crises de panique … Il est vrais qu'il avait lui même fait preuve d'irresponsabilité en laissant les objets du jeune homme dans son armoire, mais après tout, ce meuble avait été mit en place pour tenir cet unique rôle, celui de gardien renfermant en son sein les trésors personnels des patients…

Enfin, c'était oublier le cas de ce patient pas tout a fait comme les autres. Connaissant sa crainte et son mépris envers toutes les choses faisant référence a l'armée, mettre a porté du jeune home ce petit paquetage n'avait pas fait partie de ses plus brillantes idées. Après tout, ces choses avait plus fait empirer les choses que le contraire.

Il se pencha vers ce fameux paquet de tissus qui gisait au sol et s'empara d'un geste précautionneux d'un vêtement, le secouant énergiquement afin de lui ôter la fine couche de poussière qui recouvrait le tissu. Une fois nettoyé, le médecin déploya entièrement le costume, ce dernier laissant découvrir deux épaisses coques en acier sombre qui recouvrait avec volupté les épaules d'un pull bleu roi. Ses mailles de laines disparaissaient derrière de longues bretelles en cuirs, elle même reliés par une imposante ceinture noire qui glissait entre les revers d'un pantalon a la fois léger et ample, noyant les deux bottes en cuirs aux larges semelles dans les tréfonds des commissures du vêtement.

L'uniforme du Soldat … Jamais le médecin n'avait eut auparavant le loisir d'y faire glisser ses doigts. Les différents trous qui perçaient le costume en toutes parts, ainsi que ce liquide coagulée qui coloriait le tissus d'un carmin sombre étaient les seuls témoins d'un passé sombre et brutal, nourrit par la seule violence de ce monde. Les seuls vestiges d'une bataille sanglante …

La main du vieil homme quitta doucement le sillage de l'uniforme avant de d'arrêter sur un autre tissu, beaucoup plus rude et miteux, un tissus si misérable pour l'incroyable chose qu'il recouvrait. Le souffle du médecin se perdit dans le silence presque religieux qui s'était abattu sur la petite salle tandis que sa main agrippait la vielle couverture avant de la faire glisser tout doucement vers le plancher, dévoilant aux yeux gris brillants d'admiration une imposante épée sombre. Le médecin ne put empêcher les battements de son cœur de battre aussi vite que les ailes d'un papillon tandis que son regard se perdait dans la contemplation de cette incroyable arme.

Le métal doré de sa majestueuse poignet scintillait doucement a la lumière des néons de la pièce, propageant une légère lueur platine sur la surface de sa lame. Cette dernière, large de plusieurs pouces et longue de plusieurs bras, était composé d'un métal aussi lisse et polie qu'un coquillage bercé par les flots. Elle s'arrêtait dans une pointe a la forme particulière, un peu comme si la lame avait été elle même coupé, formant une ligne droite et régulière. Une arrête aussi dangereuse que tranchante, car derrière la première impression d'inflexibilité peu commode, cette épée brillait d'une lueur inquiétante et farouche, comme si la lame elle même avait soif de vie. Elle émanait de quelque chose de si particulier ... Une aura a la fois de sagesse et de force, une incroyable impression de peur craintive mêlé d'un profond respect et d'émerveillement sans fin. Cette épée ...

Elle était aussi ancienne que puissante, le médecin le sentait.

Et le fait qu'elle avait appartenu, ainsi que l'informe, a son patient, sa lui avait été évident. Il l'avait trouvé ainsi vêtu, agonisant dans ce costume, son imposante arme a la main.

Que ce dernier avait fait partit du plus haut rang du SOLDAT, il l'avait deviné. Pas la peine d'avoir a son palmarès des dizaines d'année d'études pour reconnaître la panoplie d'un première classe quand on en voyait un. Et puis, cette hypothèse la restait la plus probable quand aux multiples questions qu'avait engendré l'arrivé du jeune homme dans l'hôpital. Comment avait-il pût survivre a cet état aussi misérable qu'il avait été a ce moment la ? Tout ce plomb incrusté dans sa peau, cette quantité affolante de sang perdu, ses muscles tordus, ses os brisés, cette chaire troué … D'où avait-il acquis cette incroyable résistance ? Comment les plaies avaient-elles cicatrisés si vite ? Un homme pouvait être si fort ? Si robuste aux médicaments ? Et pourquoi ses yeux d'un bleu si stupéfiants brillaient-ils avec tant de puissance, même dans l'obscurité ? Une seule réponse avaient alors fusée dans la tête du vieil homme sage: La Mako. Et suite a ses nombreux tests, les résultats avaient confirmé le doute du médecin: cet homme la avait été régulièrement soumit a la substance verdâtre, a un tel point que chaque organe que constituait son corps en était immergé.

Son patient avait donc fait partie du plus haut rang du SOLDAT. Il le savait.

Mais que la Shinra elle même avait tentée d'abattre un de ses membres les plus puissant, il le savait aussi, mais il ne le comprenait pas.

Oui, il était au courant de l'étrange position dans lequel se trouvait son patient … De nature a la fois vive et efficace, sa déduction avait assez vite saisit le comment du pourquoi de la situation. Ce n'était pas une bataille qui c'était déroulé en haut de cette colline, sa avait été une tentative de meurtre, aussi simple qu'inefficace. Les faits parlaient d'eux même; il ne lui avait suffit qu'un peu de réflexion et de bon sens pour s'apercevoir que les balles logés dans le corps de son patient avaient d'abord élues domicile dans le canon de ces miliciens retrouvés mort en haut de la colline. Et puis l'absence de corps étranger symbolisant l'ennemi ne lui avait pas échappé, et les cadavres s'entassant autour du SOLDAT lui avait bien fait comprendre quel avait était l'unique cible de cette armée. Sans compter ses nombreuses crises de panique lorsqu'il voyait tout objets faisant référence aux armements … Restait alors a savoir pourquoi l'employeur avait voulut se débarrasser de l'employé.

Et pour cela, le médecin n'avait pas hésité a profiter de son rang haut placé pour avoir accès aux archives concernant les soldats de la Shinra. Il se rappelait du mal qu'il avait eut a trouver le dossier de son patient, car ne sachant rien de ce dernier, il avait dût se contenter de fouiller les document un a un avec comme unique repère celle de la photo. Et il se souvenait nettement de sa surprise lorsque cette dernière lui avait dévoilé un jeune homme sortant a peine de l'adolescence, avec des yeux débordant de vie sur un visage aussi jeune qu'espiègle. Il y avait tellement de contraste avec celui qu'il connaissait … Ce visage toujours vide d'expression, perdu dans les profondeurs de la pénombre des souvenirs, abordant tantôt un masque angoissé, tantôt agressif. Et ses yeux qui brillaient d'une lueur de crainte et de misère, d'une peur non dissimulé de la solitude et l'abandon … Aussi fragile et vulnérable qu'un enfant plongé en plein cœur de la monstruosité de la vie. Ce dossier avait alors confirmé ses doutes quand a l'identité de son réfugié. Ce dernier était bien un membre du SOLAT, 1ère classe, engagée dans l'armée de la Shinra. Il avait découvert par la suite que le SOLDAT répondait au nom de Zackary Fair, âgée a ce jour de 23 ans, natif de la région de Gongaga … et mort dans l'incendie de Nibelhem.

Les derniers mot composant la dossier avait causé un tel choc au vieil homme qu'il avait dut relire plusieurs fois la phrase pour s'assurer qu'il y voyait clair. Mais ces petites lettres aussi rigides que sèches, ces mots frappés avec un détachement et une indifférence bien lisible, formaient bel et bien cette information pourtant antinomique a la vérité, et cette phrase contredisant la situation actuelle semblait prendre un malin plaisir a danser devant les yeux stupéfiaient du médecin.

«Situation: Mort dans l'incendie de Nibelhem. Affaire classé»

Nibelhem … Il avait vaguement entendu parler de cet étrange incendie, dût soit-disant a une une explosion de réacteur Mako. Les flammes dévorantes avaient vite réduit les maisons a l'état de torches ardentes, brulant la vie de nombreux villageois ... Mais ce brasier humain c'était déroulé il y avait plus de 4 ans. 4 années durant laquelle son patient aurait dut rejoindre la rivière de la vie !

Et la phrase griffonnée en rouge, ce «Affaire classé» ne satisfaisait pas du tout les attentes du vieil homme. Pour lui, cette affaire était bien loin d'être résolue, sinon, comment cela se faisait-il qu'un homme pourtant mort depuis des années soit actuellement en soin intensif dans une des chambres de son hôpital ? Il y avait comme dirait-on anguille sous roche ...Cette affaire n'était pas aussi simple et candide qu'elle voulait paraitre. Cela devait encore être une des multiples magouilles de la Shinra et de ses associés, encore des affaires sombres parsemés de cachotteries sournoises … En effet les rumeurs affirmaient que la compagnie n'était plus aussi fiable qu'avant. Les murmures s'accentuaient, les langues se déliaient, de plus en plus de doigts pointaient d'un air accusateur les tours qui dominait Midgar la ténébreuse et bon nombre de personnes se rassemblaient contre la compagnie de Mako. Il y avait même ces gens qui disaient que les puisements intensif de la Shinra étaient entrain de voler la vie de la planète ... Et il était vrais que depuis quelques temps, cette dernière ne se portait pas bien: l'hiver était déjà bien avancé pour un mois de juillet, les arbres perdaient peu a peu leur toison verdoyante, les plaines s'asséchaient et les tempêtes de faisaient de plus en plus nombreuses …. De quoi ravier l'animosité de la population envers la puissante entreprise. Animosité que partageait de plus en plus le vieil homme a fur et a mesure que les jours s'écoulaient sans que le soleil ne déploie ses rayons. Quelque chose se passait, il en était certain, et la Shinra ne devait pas être étrangère a ses phénomènes paranormaux.

Voilà pourquoi, seul dans son coin, le médecin avait vite rapatrié le jeune homme brun dans l'antre son hôpital tout en gardant jalousement le secret de son étrange patient, quitte a passer sous silence sa véritable identité pour le masquer aux yeux de la Compagnie.

Et puis après tout, les ennemis de ses ennemis étaient ses amis. Et a force de soin et de patience, l'homme a la blouse blanche c'était peu a peu attaché au jeune homme, d'une façon a le considérer plus comme un précieux amis plutôt qu'un simple patient ... Il savait que les relations affectueuses entre soignant/soigné n'était pas des plus conseillés, mais cette innocence et cette détresse puéril avait profondément marqué le vieil homme … Un peu comme un père s'occupant d'un fil, il protégeait le garçon brun de la folie du monde dans lequel il avait atterrit.

Un coup sourd frappé a la porte tira brusquement le médecin de ses pensés, et ce dernier s'empressa de ranger vivement le dossier du jeune homme avant de se racler la gorge.

- Oui, qu'il y a t-il ?

- C'est votre patient monsieur, lui parvint la voix étouffé de derrière la porte. Il s'est réveillé.

-O-O-O-O

Arrivé devant la porte métallique remise maladroitement sur pied, le médecin ralentit sa course et traversa d'un pas énergique le petit peuple d'employés qui s'était rassemblé dans le couloir.

- Comment va t-il ? questionna le vieil homme a la femme blonde, la main sur la poignée.

- Hum … Plutôt bien, malgré le fait que cette histoire l'est un peu perturbé. Vous ne devriez pas avoir de problème, les calmants font encore effet dans son organisme. Et puis, je l'ai encore rarement vu aussi conscient.

- Bien, murmura le médecin avant de se retourner vers la porte close. Il leva sa main a la hauteur du visage et, après un petit moment de suspension, ses phalanges vinrent cogner doucement le bois du battant.

- Zack ?

Le silence pesant qui s'éleva en écho a l'appel du médecin poussa se dernier a retenter son approche de manière plus directe.

- Zack, je peux entrer ?

Toujours rien. L'habituel mutisme du jeune homme ne découragea pourtant pas le médecin qui repris d'une voix un peu plus forte.

- Bon, j'arrive alors.

Et le geste joignant la parole, le vieil homme poussa doucement la porte avant de glisser dans l'entrebâillement et referma délicatement le battant derrière lui.

Aussitôt la porte scellé, la pièce fut plongé dans un épais manteau sombre, dont la seule lumière était celle qui filtrait faiblement des rideaux. Les yeux du médecin se plissèrent pour tenter de percer les ténèbres, et au bout de quelques secondes son regard grisé accrocha une forme floue tout au fond de la pièce. Les rides sur le front du vieil homme s'accentuèrent lorsqu'il reconnut la chose comme étant le lit sur lequel une petite silhouette avait élue domicile. Cette dernière, recroquevillé, tournait le dos au nouvel arrivant et avait posé la tête contre ses genoux encadrés eux même par de puissants bras.

- Zack ?

Pas de réponse; Autre tentative.

- Toujours dans le noir ? Décidément … Tu ne veut pas que j'allume la lumière ? Le monde ne sera t-il pas plus beau avec un peu de couleur ?

Nouveau silence. Le médecin souffla un peu et s'approcha de la couchette, avant de s'immobiliser lorsqu'il s'aperçut que cette dernière avait été poussé de plusieurs centimètres. A présent, elle été plaquée contre le mur du fond de la chambre, dans le coin a l'opposé de la petite fenêtre, celui plongé dans la pénombre.

- Zack Zack Zack …. souffla le vieil homme. Tu as encore changé de place ton lit. Tu avait promis que si l'on te posait des rideaux a la fenêtre, tu te t'isolerais plus comme sa dans ton coin noir … Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? Tu n'aime pas ta chambre ?

- C'est pas sa.

Le vieil homme sursauta légèrement au son de cette voix cassé. Ce n'était pas tout les jours que son patient lui répondait de manière aussi fluide et directe, il fallait vite exploiter ce terrain la... Se reprenant, il s'empressa de continuer au maximum la conversation.

- Ha bon ? Alors, qu'est ce que c'est Zack ? Les rideaux de te conviennent pas, il te font peur ?

- …

- Ou alors c'est parce que ce côté la de la pièce est plus froide ? Il y a trop de lumière ?

- …

- Ou … Peut être est-ce dût a cause de l'armoire, je sais que tu ne l'aime pas beaucoup …

- Un petit peu.

Heureux de la tournure que prenait les événement, un petit sourire apparut sur le visage du médecin, et ce dernier vint s'assoir sur le matelas qui s'affaissa un petit plus sous son poids, faisait légèrement sursauter l'occupant. Le vieil homme pris bien garde a ne pas le toucher, sachant d'expérience ce qu'un simple contact pouvait faire comme ravage, et repris avec une légèreté contrôlé.

- Alors, qu'est ce qui t'oblige a te mettre au fond de cette chambre ?

- Le ciel.

L'homme en blouse blanche hocha la tête, a la fois compréhensif et satisfait de la progression de la conversation. Il est vrais que son patient avait une grande frayeur du ciel, il avait dût le mettre a l'écart des baies vitrés et l'exclure des sorties quotidiennes, l'enfermant dans cette grande prison blanche. Isolé de tous, il restait pendant la plupart du temps enfermé dans cette chambre qu'ils avaient dût équiper de rideaux afin de masquer la transparence des vitres. Restait a savoir d'où venait une telle angoisse …

Comme s'il s'était mit a lire dans ses pensées, le brun remua un peu sur le matelas avant de parler d'une voix morne, tirant avec surprise le médecin de ses réflexions.

- Je l'aime pas … Trop grand, trop profond ... Il enveloppe partout comme s'il allait tout dévorer .. et moi avec … Et puis tomber, encore tomber, tomber a l'infinie …

Quelques secondes passèrent durant lequel le médecin se débattait furieusement avec lui même pour tenter de masquer sa stupéfaction. Jamais auparavant le jeune homme n'avait montré une tel lucidité, se contentant habituellement de longs silences ou de grognements étouffés. Peut être son cas n'était pas si désespéré, peut être il y avait-il encore un peu d'espoir, s'il parvenait a faire des progrès comme celui ci … Encore fallait-il qu'ils soient régulier. Mais il venait de franchir une étape, c'était un grand pas en avant vers sa guérison, il fallait qu'il continue sur cette voie la.

- Je sais Zack, je sais, soupira doucement le vieil homme, c'est pour cela que tu a paniqué tout a l'heure ?

L'interpelé ne répondit pas a la question, et tout en se replongeant dans son mutisme, il se balança d'avant en arrière, la tête toujours posé sur ses genoux repliés contre lui. Loin d'être découragé, le médecin ré-engagea la conversation.

- Zack, je te connait assez bien pour savoir que lorsque tu prends cette position la, c'est que tu te sens coupable … Coupable de quoi ? De de ta crise ? Tu sais, tu a bien faillit gravement blesser Dancer, et tu le connait Dancer, si t'aime bien et ne te fera jamais de mal ... Je sais que tu a eu très peur de la chose qui était dans l'armoire mais cette fois c'est finit, on l'a enlever, tu n'a plus rien a craindre. Il faut faire des efforts pour essayer d'arrêter tes bêtises, sinon tu sais très bien ce qui va se passer, on va te mettre au niveau inférieur et...

- NON !

Le soudain cri du brun fit sursauter le vieil homme qui le regardait a présent avec un ahurissement non dissimulé. Le jeune homme s'était brusquement retourné vers lui et, tout en le contemplant avec effarement, avait agrippé instinctivement la blouse blanche du medecin, une mine suppliante sur le visage.

- Zack, qu'est ce qu...

- Non ! … S'il vous plait … Pas niveau inférieur … Non non, pas le labo, je veux plus être enfermé … je veux plus, je veux plus … Je veux juste guérir … guérir et sortir d'ici ! Je veux plus ….

Ses doigts agrippèrent avec plus de force la veste blanche du médecin qui, sidéré, regardait avec inquiétude la nouvelle et inattendue crise de son patient. Ce dernier fixait avec un désespoir sans fin les yeux gris, et, son regard azurée brillant dans la pénombre, semblait en proie a une profonde crise de panique. Le vieil homme se hâta de poser sa main contre celle du brun qui sursauta légèrement a ce contact, et lui dit d'une voix aussi calme et posé qu'il pouvait avoir.

- Chuuut … La Zack, sa va aller, tu verras, tu guérira, tu n'ira pas dans cet endroit … Jamais tu n'ira dans un laboratoire ! … Pourquoi dit-tu sa ?

- Parce que … Je … Non, non, je veux pas ...

- D'accord, pas de problème, tu restera ici, jamais tu n'ira pas la ba, tu m'entends ? Jamais …

Le médecin tapotait de ses petites mains ridés l'épaule du jeune homme dont les soubresauts de panique semblaient peu a peu disparaître. Il continua a lui parler d'une voix rassurante, et après plusieurs minutes passées dans une tension extrême, l'atmosphère sembla s'éclaircir a nouveau, jusqu'à ce que le crise soit révolue. Une fois calmé, le brun ferma les yeux et pris sa tête dans ses mains, comme en proie a de douloureuses réflexions, et se retira dans sa coquille sombre et silencieuse. Le médecin dut sentir l'attention du brun s'échapper de son contrôle car après lui avoir souhaiter silencieusement une bonne nuit, il n'ajouta plus rien, et caressant affectueusement au passage les cheveux ébènes du jeune homme, quitta la pièce d'un pas souple et silencieux.

«Pauvre garçon, murmura avec tristesse l'homme sage, j'espère sincèrement que rien est perdu ...»

Mais au fond de lui, cet espoir résonnait comme un chant funèbre dans cet esprit dirigé par la raison et la logique.

-O-O-O-O

- Sssssraaatchh !

Le brun sursauta une énième fois, sa tête cognant violemment les barreaux de son lit. Un petit gémissement s'échappa de ses lèvres lorsque la douleur se mélangea a sa terreur nocturne. Voilà plus de deux heures qu'il avait été réveillé par le vacarme de dehors, et le sommeil ne voulait plus le reprendre dans ses bras de Morphée. Oh non, il était bien trop tendu pour sa. Peloté en chien de fusil, il avait glissé ses genoux sous son menton, et, bras enroulés autour des jambes, s'était collé contre le mur du fond de sa chambre, celui le plus éloigné de la fenêtre.

Un nouveau javelot de lumière jaillit dans un cris déchirant des ténèbres de la nuit, et le jeune homme poussa un petit couinement terrifié, se recroquevillant un peu plus sur lui même.

«Pitié, faite que sa s'arrête, je ne veux plus, je ne veux plus ...»

Non, il ne voulait plus entendre les hurlements du ciel si sombre, et le fracas de la pluie qui battait furieusement contre les vitres de sa fenêtre. Et il y avait aussi ses ombres derrière les vitres, ses doigts crochus qui tambourinaient avec force contre la parois de verre, comme pour le saisir et l'emmener avec lui dans les tréfonds de la tempête. A chaque lueur bleuté, l'ombre de la chose se dessinait de façon effrayante sur le sol de sa chambre, tout de suite suivit par cette explosion sonore qui faisait trembler ses fenêtres.

- Sraaaaaaaaatchh !

Un orage plus fort que les autres le poussa a recouvrir ses oreilles de ses mains tremblantes, et il ferma les yeux tout en se mordant la langue pour ne pas hurler. A chaque cri qui laissait s'échapper de sa bouche, une lumière dans le couloir s'allumait, et un homme en blouse blanche apparaissait sur le seuil de la porte avant de se poster devant lui, tout en lui murmurant des paroles qui se voulaient rassurantes. Peut être voulait-il de cette compagnie, au moins il n'aurait-il plus été si seul …

Mais si le gardien de nuit venait, cela signifiait aussi un nouveau rapport négatif sur la santé du patient, et sa, le brun ne voulait pas. Tout ce qu'il désirait, c'était sortir de cette prison blanche, quitter sa «maladie» pour toujours, et ne plus avoir peur … Ne plus trembler d'effrois dés que la tempête se levait. Mais quelque chose en lui lui disait que cette terreur allait le suivre durant toute sa vie, et puis, ces orages, n'en avait-il pas toujours eut peur ?

Le nouvel éclair qui illumina la chambre amena avec lui un nouveau flot de couleurs, d'images et de sons qui s'échouèrent avec force sur les rivages de la mémoire du brun.

_Il poussa nerveusement la porte de la chambre en retenant son souffle, et ses yeux paniqués balayèrent furtivement la pièce plongé dans la pénombre avant de s'arrêter sur le tas difforme réfugié sous la couverture. Il était bien la … Il poussa un petit soupir de soulagement avant de se glisser dans l'entrebâillement de la porte qu'il referma doucement derrière lui. Puis sans un bruit, le brun se dirigea a petits pas précipités vers le lit, son cœur battant la chamade pendant qu'il couvrait avec hâte la distance qu'il jugeait trop importante. Et si sa recommençait avant qu'il n'est atteint la couchette …Le jeune homme chassa vite ses pensés lorsqu'il sentit la panique recommencer a l'envahir, et sa course silencieuse redoubla d'ardeur. A son grand soulagement, le brun arriva aux côté du lit sans péripéties hasardeuses, et se glissa sans hésitation sous la couette a côté de l'amas de couverture. Ce dernier remua un petit peu lorsque le poids du matelas s'affaissa, et l'intrus se raidit d'avantage, veillant a ne pas faire de mouvements brusque. Il ne tenait pas a être prit en flagrant délit de lâcheté, son ego en prendrait un dur coup … Au pire il avait toujours l'excuse de l'inconfort du canapé, mais il se passerait bien de ce genre de scène, surtout a un moment pareil. A son plus grand soulagement, le petit tas de couverture se tassa finalement sur lui même après plusieurs gesticulations endormies avant de redevenir inerte. Satisfait, le brun remonta lentement la couette sous son nez, aussi immobile et raide qu'un chocobo carbonisé. Ses yeux fixaient avec crainte le plafond, se maudissant intérieurement d'avoir céder a la tentation, et, tout sens en alerte, semblait écouter avec méfiance le silence pesant. Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent dans cette étrange atmosphère tendue lorsque tout un coup, un imposant éclair transperça le ciel, illuminant d'une vive lumière électrique le visage effrayé de l'ainée qui ne put retenir un petit gémissement craintif en réponse au grondement sonore qui s'éleva quelques seconde après la foudre. _

_Le tas de couverture bougea a nouveau dans un grognement, et une petite tête germa quelque temps après du dessous de couverture. Elle se figea lorsqu'elle s'aperçut de la présence du brun qui, roulé en boule, avait vite oublié toute sa dignité et sa raison en se lovant contre la bosse de tissu._

_Après quelques secondes de silence pesant, une voix ensommeillé s'éleva, toute pâteuse de surprise_

_- Zack … Qu'est ce que tu fiche la ?_

_- …_

_Pas de réponse. La voix repris, plus éveillé, et surtout, plus fâché._

_- Hé ! … Au cas ou tu ne savait pas, ici c'est MON lit, alors vire de la !_

_Le propriétaire de la couchette voulut se dégager de l'emprise de l'intrus, mais ce dernier agrippa avec plus de force la chemise blanche que ses doigts avaient saisit._

_- Mais … sa suffit la ! Arrête sa, je veux dormir moi, tu sais quel heure il est au moins ?_

_- …_

_- Hé puis ne t'agrippe pas a moi comme sa, tu va …_

_La phrase stoppa net, la surprise engloutissant les mots de la fin. Avait-il enfin remarquer sa curieuse immobilité? Son étrange attitude de chien apeuré ? Ou alors le tremblement de ses mains, en contraste avec la chaleur étouffante de l'appartement ? Le brun n'en savait rien, mais il ne rompit pas le silence et resta la, recroquevillé sous la couette, guettant le nouveau coup de tonnerre._

_La voix repris, hésitante, plus douce._

_- Zack … Tout va bien ?_

_- …_

_- Hé ! Dit moi, qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Pourquoi tu te pelotonne comme sa sous la couette ? Et pourquoi tu grelotte?_

_- …_

_- Zack …_

_- J'aime pas les orages._

_Il y eu un nouveau silence, pesant. Le brun était toujours emmitouflé dans l'édredon, lové contre ce corps si doux et si chaud qui irradiait la quiétude. Il se savait idiot la, roulé en boule comme un chien effrayé, et se giflait intérieurement de ne pas avoir su contrôler sa peur. Il sentait le regard insistant de l'autre présence sur lui même, et il fut content d'être plongé dans la pénombre pour dissimuler sa gêne qui colorait ses joues d'un léger ton sucré. L'autre voix repris, plus énervé qu'amusé_

_- Quoi ? Toi Zack Fair, le «grand» et «fameux» SOLDAT de première classe, l'homme le plus orgueilleux et téméraire de Gaia, a peur du tonnerre ... C'est quoi cette excuse bidon, tu veut me faire marcher la ?_

_Il ne répondit pas, bien conscient de la stupidité de la scène qu'il offrait a son ami. Oui, le futur héros avait une peur bleu des orages … Depuis qu'un arbre avait défoncé sa maison lors d'une nuit de tempête il y a plus de 10 ans, le soldat rentrait dans une frayeur incontrôlable a chaque coup de tonnerre, la foudre lui rappelant douloureusement les événements de cette fameuse nuit. Le choc de voir un tronc aussi massif qu'une colonne de pierre défoncer la porte de sa chambre, sa douleur lorsque les branches épineuses lui avaient griffé la joue, sa peur qui lui avait tordu le ventre … Il n'avait été qu'un gamin, mais la mort l'avait frôlé de peu._

_Un énorme coup de tonnerre éclata en même temps que l'éclair zébra le ciel, et le brun lâcha un petit couinement terrifié avant d'enfoncer plus profondément sa tête dans le creux de la gorge de son compagnon. Il avait serré les dents, abaissé avec force ses paupières sur ses yeux et crispé tout ses muscles dans l'attente du choc, il n'avait cependant pas réussit a rester stoïque face au nouveau grondement monstrueux. Son cœur battait si fort que le brun était persuadé que son ami pouvait sentir avec facilité les pulsations sonores qui le faisait haleter. A cette pensée la honte l'assaillit encore plus violemment, mais il ne quitta pas pour autant l'étau de cette chaleur si réconfortante._

_- Zack … Sa va ?_

_L'interpelé releva les paupières, croisant avec méfiance ces deux yeux qui le fixaient a présent avec inquiétude, une petit lueur d'incompréhension brillant au fin fond des prunelles. Le brun se contenta hocher faiblement la tête, de peur que s'il devait encore avoir a parler, sa phrase ne soit de entrecoupés de tremblements. Puis il rabaissa hâtivement ses paupières afin que l'autre ne puisse pas remarquer la terreur qui se baignait dans l'océan de ses iris._

_Soudain, il sentit une douce chaleur couler dans sa chevelure, une petite main furtive, hésitante, qui parcourait avec légèreté sa toison ébène, les doigts survolant avec douceur la cascade de mèche prune, tandis qu'une autre se glissait derrière le cou du soldat avant de s'arrêter sur la nuque, le bout de l'index dessinant calmement des petits cercles sur la peau glacé du jeune homme brun. Le cœur de ce dernier fit un bon dans sa poitrine, et des frissons de plaisir vinrent remplacer ceux de la peur, l'esprit déjà enveloppé dans une once chaude et réconfortante. Les douces caresses qui survolaient sa peau chassèrent tout les tourments nocturnes, et, comme un enfant rassuré par les paroles réconfortantes d'une mère, ses muscles se détendirent un a un avant de fondre complétement contre l'aura tiède qui l'enveloppait. Puis, tout doucement, il rouvrit avec précaution les yeux pour plonger son regard bleuté dans ces prunelles qui le fixaient sans ciller, et son cœur s'emballa de plus belle, mais cette fois pour une cause bien plus agréable. Une sensation a la fois douce et passionnante, chaude et dévorante vint se mêlé au sentiment de bien être qu'éprouvait le SOLDAT, et il resta la, silencieux, a se baigner dans la lagune profonde de ses iris tout en frissonnant au doux contact de cette peau tiède et réconfortante._

_Lequel des deux avait fermés les yeux en premier ? Sa, il n'en avait aucune idée._

Un nouvel éclair ramena brusquement le malade sur la terre ferme, et ce dernier rouvrit soudainement les yeux. Comme heureux de pouvoir a nouveau le tourmenter, l'orage qui suivit l'éclat lumineux gronda avec tel puissance qu'un tremblement parcourut tout la surface plane et lisse du sol de la petite chambre.

L'incroyable calme qui suivit la soudaine explosion sonore aurait put être dût a la stupéfaction de la tempête face au manque de réaction du jeune homme brun.

En effet, ce dernier ne tressaillit même pas face au rugissement sonore, et, ignorant totalement l'ouragan, semblait être encore comme détaché du monde extérieur, bien loin de la réalité. Ses yeux étaient encore perdus dans le vestige de son passé, en contraste avec le masque de stupeur qu'il affichait, et son bras se leva lentement devant lui avant que sa main ne se glisse, tremblante, dans sa chevelure hirsute. Ses doigts explorèrent longuement les mèches ébènes, et, avides, s'agrippèrent aux pointes soyeuses avant de descendre délicatement le long de son visage.

Cette caresse … Ce n'avait pas été qu'un souvenir non, il en était sur, il l'avait sentie, juste la, maintenant, en même temps que sa mémoire ! Elle lui avait été si familière ... Une lumière effrayant toute ténèbres et noirceur, une douce chaleur dispersant chaque brouillard, fondant chaque glace, une aura aussi chaude et duveteuse qu'un cocon de bonheur.

Le brun sentit un petit sourire glisser sur son visage, et il retira sa main de sa chevelure, la maintenant juste au niveau de son visage. Ses yeux parcoururent avec perplexité cette main faiblement éclairé par les rayons de la lune.

Ou était-elle ?

Oui, ou sa ? Cette main qui avait l'habitude d'errer si paisiblement sur sa peau, cet halo qui l'enveloppait d'un sentiment de bien être et de sécurité, cet être qui l'avait tant … tant quoi ?

Tant respecté ? Ou admiré ? Ou encore estimé, affectionné ... aimé ?

Les sourcils du brun se froncèrent de frustration, sa mémoire refusant de lui fournir les éléments nécessaire a l'identification de cette personne si mystérieuse.

Qui était-elle ? Qu'avait-elle été exactement pour lui ? Avait-elle été juste un fragment quelconque de sa vie datant, un petit détail insignifiant de son passé, une simple source de réconfort, tenant juste le rôle de son berceau d'enfance ? Ou alors quelque chose de plus pesant, plus présent dans son esprit ? Après tout, c'était d'elle que le brun c'était souvenu en premier.

D'ailleurs ...

Pourquoi c'était-il souvenu d'elle, juste d'elle et de personne d'autre, pourquoi avait-elle été le sujet principal de son premier souvenir ? Et pourquoi son passé avait-il si brusquement resurgit ? Était-ce dut a sa profonde panique ? A l'orage nocturne ? Ou alors … A l'accident de ce matin, lorsqu'il avait découvert cette … cette chose dans son propre placard ?

Son regard qui c'était fixement posé sur sa main se porta soudainement au-delà de cet obstacle de chaire, son attention subitement reporté sur l'armoire dressé au fond de sa chambre. Il ne l'avait jamais aimé, cet imposant meuble de fer, il était trop grand, trop froid, trop menaçant, il avait déjà imaginé toute sortes de choses effrayantes vomissant de ses entrailles …

Et pourtant … Quelque chose lui disait de s'en approcher. Quelque chose ? Oui, quelque chose, mais quoi ? Son flair, son intuition, son instinct, peut être ?

Non, pas son instinct. Ce quelque chose, ce n'était pas lui, non, c'était quelque chose d'autre … Enfin, pas quelque chose ... plutôt … Plutôt quelqu'un, oui, quelqu'un d'autre.

Quelqu'un qui avait attiré son attention sur ce monstre de ferraille, quelqu'un qui l'avait poussé a se diriger vers lui, quelqu'un qui lui avait dirigé son propre regard sur ce petit morceau de papier froissé qui gisait la, sur le sol, juste sous le géant de métal.

Le cœur du brun rata quelques battements avant de repartir de plus belle dans une course effréné et silencieuse. Il resta immobile, bras ballants, la tête incliné vers le sol devant l'imposant placard. Ses yeux écarquillés de surprise restèrent fixés sur la petite boule de papier, et les secondes passèrent sans qu'il n'eut la moindre réaction. Des dizaines et des dizaines de questions fusaient dans sa tête, aussi curieuses que méfiantes.

Qu'est ce que c'était ? Cette chose … Qui ? Quoi ? Pourquoi était-elle la, dans sa chambre, sous son armoire ? C'était-elle glissé entre les fentes des portes ? Était-elle tombé quand il avait ouvert les battants du meuble ? Ou alors … C'était-elle échappé du monstrueux costume sans que l'équipe médicale ne s'en aperçoive ?

A la pensée de l'uniforme, le brun grimaça, dissimulant avec peine toute sa rage et sa rancœur qui l'avait saisit un peu plus tôt dans la journée. Si la dernière hypothèse était la bonne, alors cette chose devait être aussi horrible que l'autre.

Mais alors, qu'était-elle ? Un ami ? Un ennemi ? Mais après tout, s'il avait été guidé par cette personne douce et rassurante, n'était-ce pas pour le faire découvrir cette chose ? Pour en avoir le cœur net, il fallait un jour ou l'autre la saisir, mais le brun redoutait ce qui allait alors se passer … Il fallait juste trouver le courage. Et le courage, il n'y avait rien de plus important pour quelqu'un comme lui, le jeune homme en était certain, il le sentait.

Il ne fallut qu'une poignée de minutes pour que la main du brun ne se tende, encore hésitante, vers la feuille froissée, avant que ses longs doigts tremblants ne se saisissent précautionneusement de la petite boule, comme s'il avait peur d'une soudaine brulure ou d'un violent choc électrique. Voyant que ce n'était pas le cas, le jeune homme raffermit sa prise autour de la sphère de papier avant de se diriger a petit pas feutrés vers son lit, et une fois sur sous les couvertures, il regarda fixement sa découverte, appréciant le contact rugueux qu'offrait la feuille jaunie et ridé par le temps. Puis, tout doucement, ses doigts curieux déplièrent avec précaution la boule froissé, comme un enfant déroulant avec émerveillement une carte au trésors.

Une fois déployé, le petite fleur de papier dévoila sur sa surface une série de minuscules symboles, qui se suivait l'un après l'autre, séparés régulièrement par de diverses petites courbes, points, traits, et quelques fréquent espaces vides.

Le tout donnant au papier un dessin on ne peut plus bizarre, a la fois brouillon, discontinu, avec des tâches en désordre parsemés de ruptures blanches . Et pourtant, cet incroyable tableau lui était bien familier. C'était celui qu'il voyait un peu partout dans la journée, sur les documents des infirmiers, les revus de presses égaré sur la table, les livres qui trônaient sur les étagères et même sur les pancartes dans les couloirs. «L'art de l'écriture», lui avait répondu avec amusement le docteur Clark lorsqu'il l'avait un jour questionné sur ces étranges formes qui hantait sa vie.

L'art de l'écriture … La voilà devant lui a présent. Un étrange sentiment tourbillonnait en lui, mélangeant a la fois sa curiosité et sa méfiance, son envie et sa peur, le rendant aussi anxieux qu'excité. Pouvait-il tenter de déchiffrer ce message codé ? Ou alors devait-il sagement le remettre au docteur Clark ou a ses équipiers ? Le dilemme qui s'était livré dans l'esprit du brun s'acheva bien vite lorsque la nature du jeune homme vint lui donner des pulsions que lui paraissaient étonnamment familières.

Un petit sourire en coin, des yeux pétillants de malice, une moue malicieuse sur le visage, et le brun devint soudainement aussi espiègle qu'un enfant commettant sa première bêtise. Ses doigts se crispèrent sur le papier, la froissant davantage, et une fois avoir porté le petit bout de feuille au niveau de son visage, ses yeux parcoururent avec avidité le message, roulant de gauche a droite dans leur orbites tandis qu'il survolait voracement chaque ligne. Mais l'excitation du brun retomba bien vite lorsqu'il s'aperçût qu'il été bien incapable de comprendre la moindre chose qu'il consultait. Tout était si mélangé et confus, les symboles tournoyant avec force dans sa tête sans pour autant dévoiler leurs secret, lui donnant juste le vertige et un mal de crâne pas possible. Le jeune homme ne put contenir une petite pointe de déception lui percer le cœur. Dans sa vie datant, il aurait été très facile pour lui de lire ce petit bout de papier, il en était certain, et ne plus pouvoir le faire le faisait rentrer dans une frustration sans nom. Il avait l'impression d'être seul dans une impasse, aussi faible qu'un gibier coincé dans son terrier, le désarrois et l'impuissance le réduisant en une pauvre petite victime piégé par son propre échappatoire … . Et se dire que cette simple petite chose pouvait contenir des éléments important en rapport avec son passé ne l'aidait pas du tout chasser l'agitation qui le tourmentait. Si l'étrange présence l'avait conduit a ce message, c'était surement pour l'aider, il en était convaincu ! Il fallait qui le lise, il le fallait absolument ! Peut être que s'il demandait de l'aide aux aides-soignants … Ou a l'équipe médicale, voir au docteur Clark lui même, peut être qu'ils déchiffreront ce morceau de papier pour lui … Mais si ce n'était pas le cas ? Et si au contraire ils …

Les pensés du brun stoppèrent net quand ses yeux parcoururent la dernière ligne de symboles du message, et son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine tandis que son cerveau ingurgitait lentement la donné qu'il avait saisit.

Ces symboles. Pas n'importes lesquels, juste ses symboles qui clôturaient le message.

Il les connaissait, il en était certain. Ils les avaient déjà vu de maintes et maintes fois, sur des papiers, dans sa tête, et même devant lui.

Ces symboles qui, les uns a la suite des autres, donnait tout son sens a la traduction de ses derniers.

Des symboles .. Non, des lettres qui avaient si souvent dansés devant ses yeux, ce mot qui avait tant de fois traversé sa mémoire, ce nom qu'il avait tant eu l'habitude de prononcer …

Le murmure du brun fut a peine perceptible dans le chaos de la tempête qui tambourinait toujours aussi furieusement contre sa fenêtre.

- A... Aerith ?

* * *

ENFIN ! Alléluia, le deuxième chapitre est terminé … C'est qu'il m'a mit du temps celui la . ! 3 semaines pour poster 1 chapitre … J'ai honte, je vais me cacher. Mais bon il faut dire que ce chapitre fait 20 pages sur word en tout … Sa fait assez long sur fanfiction, facilement dans les 10 000 mots, voir plus … J'avais pensé a séparer ce chapitre en 2, mais je ne sais absolument pas ou faire la rupture, et puis comme au début je voulais juste en faire avec un unique chapitre, j'ai rendu volontairement le texte fluide avec des événements qui se suivent facilement, alors bon sa m'arrangerait pas du tout de séparer tout sa. Je vous laisse imaginer la galère que sa a dût être pour pouvoir trouver les liens a faire pour relier les différentes informations … Horreur et prise de tête, avec cachet d'aspirine en bonus. Enfin donc bon, pardon pour vos pauvres petits yeux qui ont dû longuement parcourir toute la surface de l'écran de l'ordi, il y aura peut être des risques de petits picotements comme effets secondaires x) ..

Enfin, si la longueur m'exaspère un peu c'est surtout a cause de son contenu … Comment j''ai réussit a faire 20 pages de blabla sans que rien ne se passe ? Enfin je sais je suis une grande bavarde, et je parle et je parle, et j'écris et j'écris, et quand je suis lancé ba c'est pire que tout … Le syndrome de la page blanche ne m'a pas encore contaminé (OUF ! Quoique je pense que sa ne me fera pas de mal …) Mais bon si les événements trainent en longueur c'est aussi parce que j'ai voulu tout bien expliquer la situation dans laquelle Zack se trouve, c'était assez important pour moi, afin de mieux comprendre la suite. D'ailleurs je ne sais pas si vous l'avez remarqué mais j'ai préféré exploiter un côté un peu plus sombre de Zack, côté assez inexploré et inconnu pour de nombreuses personnes. Hé oui, Zack a beau être sympa, gentil, fidèle, beau, drôle, sociable, fort, c'est aussi un homme comme les autres qui a ses propres faiblesses, peur et défauts. Oui bon je sais,le dire comme sa n'est pas très très convainquant, alors imaginez la galère pour tenter de mettre sur papier ce trait de caractère ... Et puis bon j'avais remarqué que la plupart des fics ZackXCloud nous dévoilait un brun prenant sans cesse soin d'un certain blond, je me suis dit que pour faire dans l'originalité, je montrerais en quoi Cloud peut-il bien apporté a ce Zack pourtant si parfait.

Et puis .. Aie aie aie les fautes d'orthographes ! Pitié ne me tapez pas, je suis juste crevé après plus de 4 heures de finition et de relecture, j'ai pas trop trop la fois de corriger toutes ces horreurs … En espérant que pas grand chose de m'est échappé, je vous remercie d'avoir prit a peine de lire ce petit pavé et j'espère aussi que si ce nouveau chapitre a été a la hauteur de vos attentes, vous retrouver pour le prochain serait vraiment top ;)

Ah oui ! une dernière chose … Sachez que les reviews aident beaucoup l'auteur a avancer dans ces écrits, c'est un peu le seul salaire de notre long et laborieux travail, et rien de fait plus plaisir qu'une petite review bien placé (grande ou non, c'est la même chose !) alors vous savez quoi faire pour me donner la motivation nécessaire a la suite ;) Merci a toutes et tous les revieweuses, tout vos messages m'ont donné le force pour continuer, ainsi que toutes ces personnes qui m'aident tout les jours par mails ou message privé (elles se reconnaitrons ^^) Bisous a toutes et a tous, et a la prochaine pour la suite de l'aventure (sa va enfin boosté au prochain chapitre, promis !)


	3. Le souvenir est le parfum de l'âme

**Versus speculum**

_(de l'autre côté du miroir)_

«Le destin ? Aussi fragile que le cristal, éphémère qu'un papillon, illusoire qu'un mirage, instable que le vent. Juste un souffle pour changer sa voie. Ce souffle qui sera la délivrance de Zack, la condamnation de Cloud, le bouleversement de l'histoire.»

* * *

De: DanaVII.

_/!\ __Tant que ma tirelire ne sera pas remplie a ras bord pour que je puisse enfin acheter l'entière propriété des personnages, ces derniers ainsi que leur univers appartiennent malheureusement a Square Enix ... Pour l"instant ;) !_

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

Chapitre 3

**Le souvenir est le parfum de l'âme**

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

_Si étrange. Si nouveau. Et si familier …._

Il était la.

Seul au beau milieu de la pièce faiblement éclairé les néons jaunâtres de l'unique lampe, l'infirmier s'activait autour de la table, son attention accaparé par la pile de document qui le camouflait entièrement. Seul derrière cette rempart de papier, le reste du monde était invisible a ses yeux.

C'était le moment.

Une silhouette sortit alors silencieusement de sa cachette avant se glisser souplement dans l'ombre de la plante grasse qui déployait son imposant feuillage dans le coin de la salle. Une fois camouflé, l'intrus s'immobilisa complétement, ses deux yeux perçants rivés sur l'employé qui s'activait faiblement autour de la paperasse. Il resta ainsi plusieurs minutes, a observer sans relâche les moindres faits et gestes de l'homme en blouse blanche tandis que sa main moite agrippait fermement un espèce de cylindre métallique, ses doigts jouant avec légèreté sur la petite gâchette argenté.

La tête de l'infirmier émergea soudainement de la marée haute de papier avant de se tourner paresseusement vers l'unique fenêtre, et, rêveur, contempler les derniers rayons du soleil qui jouaient a travers le verre de la vitre.

Un petit sourire en coin se dessina sur les lèvres de l'inconnu. Sa cible venait de commettre l'erreur en trop, a savoir lui tourner inconsciemment le dos. A présent, elle était a la fois seule, isolée, distraite par cette longue journée de dur labeur qui s'achevait: en gros, dans une parfaite une position de faiblesse aussi avantageuse qu'explicite. Une proie parfaite pour un prédateur avide et minutieux.

Le malheureux homme ne vit donc pas l'ombre émerger du coin de la salle, se diriger furtivement vers lui, et une fois face a son dos, pointer le petit objet métallique sur sa nuque.

Il s'aperçut de l'autre présence qu'une fois après avoir entendu le faible cliquetis qu'émit l'arme au moment ou les doigts se resserraient sur la gâchette, et lorsque l'instinct de l'homme en blouse blanche le poussa a se retourner, il était déjà trop tard, le coup était partit dans une explosion assourdissante. Ses yeux se fermèrent comme par réflexe, tandis que son corps se tendait instinctivement, attendant la vague se souffrance qui le plongerait dans les tréfonds des ténèbres.

…

…..

…... ?

L'infirmier rouvrit un œil, puis deux, avant de battre a plusieurs reprises ses paupières avec hésitation, complétement perdu par le déroulement des évènements. Que se passait-il ? Cette explosion … Était-il mort ? Toujours vivant ? Il n'eut pas le temps de se poser plus de question lorsqu'un rire tonitruant s'éleva soudainement dans la salle, ses hoquets cristallins secouant le silence pesant.

- Hahahah … Trop fort …. héhéhé je t'es encore eu !

L'employé poussa un juron silencieux lorsqu'il identifia cette voix enjoué. Posant des mains encore tremblantes sur le carrelage glacé du sol, il se redressa avec brusquerie avant de se retrouver nez a nez avec un jeune homme bien plus grand que lui.

Plié en deux, l'auteur de ce chaos était entièrement secoué par un rire incontrôlable, ses cheveux ébènes se trémoussant sous de nombreux hockeys, son ventre douloureux soutenu par deux grands bras musclés. Ses mains étaient toujours agrippés au petit objet métallique que l'infirmier identifia comme étant le fameux détonateur ayant servit pour les soins auditif du brun. Une fois remit de son choc, le malheureux martyr retrouva soudainement le fonctionnement de ses cordes vocales pour crier d'une voix scandalisé.

- Mais …. ZACK IDIOT TU M'A FICHU UNE FROUSSE PAS POSSIBLE !

L'employé grogna a nouveau lorsque les rires du plaisantin redoublèrent d'ardeur, la cascade d'éclats cristallins inondant la petite salle sombre. «Non mais vraiment, rouspéta pensivement l'homme a la blouse blanche, y'a pas idée d'être si … si infernal ! Il tient pas deux minutes en place ! Presque je regretterais le Zack d'avant ...». Ce dernier, remis de sa soudaine et violente crise d'hilarité, s'était redressé maladroitement, ses deux mains soutenant toujours ses côtes endolories. Et lorsque les deux orbes bleus pétillantes de malice accrochèrent les yeux courroucés de l'employé, les pensées négatives de ce dernier s'évaporèrent aussitôt, devenues aussi passives et immuables qu'un mirage.

En effet, comme a chaque regard qu'il posait sur le jeune homme, l'infirmier n'avait put empêcher cette lueur d'étonnement prendre place au fond de ses iris. Lui qui n'avait jamais crut en quelconque croyance ou divinité, voilà qu'il avait juste devant lui la preuve vivante du contraire. Cette progression fulgurante, juste au moment ou tout pensait être perdu, il fallait vraiment le voir pour le croire...

En quelques mois, s'en avait été finit cette expression maladive, cette angoisse et cette peur déformant les traits tordus d'un visage blafard, la peau aussi pâle et froide qu'un cadavre. Finit cette masse de chevelure terne, ses petites mèches raides et sèches qui tombaient lourdement sur des prunelles aussi mornes que froides, continuellement encadrés par de longues cernes et si souvent habités par la folie. Finit cet air a la fois vide et absent, apeuré et dépressif, sombre et menaçant … A présent, il n'y avait que la, juste devant lui, ces deux sphères de cristal d'un incroyable bleu lavande, brillant de larmes malicieuses et d'un petit éclat enfantin. Un doux sourire avait prit l'habitude d'élire domicile sur les lèvres pleines et fraiches de son propriétaire, lui donnant cet air espiègle qui se glissait avec souplesse sur les traits gracieux de son visage. Visage qui d'ailleurs avait retrouvé tout son éclat, tant a la fois par une peau saine, lisse et douce et que par un joli teint d'une fraicheur halé.

Il n'y avait juste un miracle qui pouvait être a l'origine de ce résultat. Un miracle qui avait mystérieusement surgit comme par magie dans la chambre du concerné, cette fameuse nuit de la tempête. Un miracle reposant sous la forme d'un simple petit bout de papier … Quelle avait été leur surprise de retrouver au beau matin un Zack parfaitement calme et reposé, implorant avec politesse et empressement la traduction d'un certaine lettre … Lettre qui avait, selon les volontés du docteur Viam, été entièrement traduite par son destinataire avec beaucoup de soutient. L'incroyable motivation du brun et sa vive ardeur a la tâche l'avait progressivement fait sortir de sa coquille vide, et, tout en apprenant a lire, avait réussit petit a petit a prendre le dessus de sa dépression et de se hisser hors de son cocon de solitude pour en arriver a ce résultat époustouflant. Une renaissance … Il avait assisté a la transformation radicale d'un être humain. C'était deux personnalités bien différentes qui avaient élues domicile dans ce même corps, comme deux personnes complétements étrangères entre elles possédant la même enveloppe charnelle. Et il avait juste fallut deux minuscules mois pour ronger petit a petit cette façade brisé et reconstruire cet homme qu'il avouait l'avoir considéré auparavant comme perdu.

Après avoir été le témoin même de cette incroyable opération, l'employé se promettait en son fort antérieur de ne plus omettre de prier Shiva tout les soirs.

- Je t'es vraiment fait peur ?

La douce voie enjoué fit brusquement sortir l'infirmier de ses pensés, et ce dernier secoua vivement la tête avant de plonger son regard dans ses orbes bleus qui le fixaient avec malice.

- Pour sa … Bien sur que tu m'a fait flipper ! C'est quoi cette idée de prendre ton détonateur pour me faire la peur de ma vie ? Et puis tu n'en avait pas toi même la frousse ?

L'interpelé sourit franchement, et, haussant les épaules d'un geste désinvolte, fixa avec amusement le petit objet métallique qu'il tenait toujours entre ses mains. Il le fit tournoyer avec une aisance déconcertante entre ses doigts agiles, le boitier glissant avec souplesse entres les jointures des os, avant de répondre avec une légèreté prononcé.

- Ba … non plus vraiment. J'ai réussis a le piquer après la séance de la semaine dernière ... Faut croire que je me suis habitué aux explosions sonores ! Pas comme toi a ce que je vois, ajouta t-il d'un sourire moqueur.

Le jeune employé se renfrogna un peu, histoire de dissimulé sans grand résultat le petit sourire amusé naissant. Ce Zack alors … Il n'y avait pas deux patients comme lui. Il l'avait souvent comparé avec amusement a un gamin, tant a la fois par sa personnalité naïve et enjouée qui, devait-il avouer, se rapprochait plus de celle d'un enfant de 6 ans plutôt qu'a un homme de 23 ans, que par son éternel air débordement de vie . Le brun était effectivement devenu un vrais phénomène a lui tout seul ! Toujours le sourire aux lèvres, curieux de tout, heureux a la moindre occasion, ses éclats de rire résonnant partout a travers tout le bâtiment, sa bonne humeur plus que contagieuse, et surtout cet air malicieux, ce visage farceur qu'il offrait a tout bout de champs, signe d'une inquiétante farce a venir … Il était devenu un peu comme le soleil de cet hôpital sombre et froid, le symbole même de la réussite médicale. Toute l'équipe était heureuse de le voir a nouveau rire et sourire sans cette habituelle mine sombre et cet air absent.

- Au moins on dirait que tes progrès n'arrêtent pas d'affluer, tu va peut être bientôt pouvoir quitter cet hôpital ! Remarqua avec enthousiasme l'infirmier tout en se frottant les mains.

La mine réjouit du jeune homme brun s'effaça quelque peu pour laisser place a une expression pensive, et ses yeux plongés dans le vague laissant percevoir un esprit remué de part et d'autre par de profondes réflexions.

- Sortir ? Oui, un jour peut être … Quand je me souviendrais ...

Des rides d'inquiétudes apparurent automatiquement sur le front de l'employé, ce dernier craignant d'avoir éveillé un quelconque bouleversement chez le patient. C'est vrais qu'il avait beau être un homme, c'était aussi un être encore malade et affaiblit, toujours sous soins intensif. En effet la mémoire de ce dernier ne lui était toujours pas revenu, et il y avait aussi comme toujours ses crises d'angoisses, certes beaucoup moins nombreuses et violentes, mais bien présentes … Et il ne tenait pas a déclencher a nouveau chez le jeune homme ses crises de paniques, surtout en étant seul pour le maitriser en cas de problème.

Mais ce dernier se ressaisit bien vite, et un petit sourire sincère chassa cet air pensif.

- J'irais voir cette Art … Aerith, et tout ira bien comme avant, chuchota t-il avec douceur, ses yeux d'un bleu irréel brillant avec ferveur sur son visage apaisé par la tendresse de ses paroles .

L'employé se détendit aussi a la prononciation du nom. Aerith … Inconnue, étrangère pour tous, même au jeune homme brun lui même, et pourtant si précieuse a leur yeux. Ils lui devait tant ... Elle avait été le remède, la solution, la réponse au problème du cas «Zack». La lettre de cette mystérieuse personne leur avait était d'une grande aide pour la guérison du patient: sans l'indice qu'avait laissé cette femme, le jeune homme serait surement aussi peu avancé qu'il ne l'avait été il y a trois mois.

- Bon, déclara d'une voix forte l'employé pour tenter de percer l'atmosphère sombre qui avait élue place dans la petite pièce, tu ne veut pas aller embêter quelqu'un d'autre Zack ? C'est que **moi** j'ai du travail qui m'attends …

- C'est sur que tu avait l'air d'être débordé, a rêvasser comme tu le faisait, répliqua le brun dans un haussement de sourcil provoquant.

- Humpf … de toute façon je ne sais pas combien de fois il faudra te le dire mais cette partie la de l'hôpital est réservé aux employés Zack … aux employés **seulement** !

- Mais c'est pas ma faute si vous laissez vos portes ouvertes !

-… Ou bien si ces même portes sont trop faciles a dérouiller pour un certain gamin super actif qui ne tient pas en place plus de trente seconde ! C'est fou sa, comment tu fait pour arriver a ouvrir des portes pourtant fermé a clé ? S'exclama l'homme la blouse blanche tout en fixant le brun avec insistance

Un sourire malicieux vint glisser sur les fines lèvres du patient, et, mains derrières le dos, ce dernier soutint le regard inquisiteur de son supérieur avec un amusement non dissimulé avant de faire pivoter son haut du corps de gauche a droite, la rotation incessante le rendant plus enfantin que jamais.

- Sa c'est mon secret, murmura t-il d'une voix espiègle.

- Non Franchement Zack, a surgir comme sa de nul part tu va finir par flanquer une crise cardiaque a quelqu'un … Même le docteur Viam résiste avec difficulté a ta conner... a ta crétinerie profonde. Tu as piqué les clés d'accès du bâtiment ou quoi ? …

Les sphères bleutés se perdirent quelques instants dans le vague, un petit sourire bêta lui donnant ce air rêveur qu'il revêtait a tout bout de champs. C'est vrais que le docteur avait de plus en plus de mal a rester serein lorsque le brun était dans les parages … Peut être devait-il arrêter un peu d'asticoter tout ce qui bougeait sinon sa allait encore lui retomber dessus, et puis il aimait bien le médecin Viam, il avait toujours été gentil avec lui ... Mais c'était tellement tentant ! Toutes ces mines renfrognés, ces grognements sourds, ces soupirs d'agacements … De simples petits signes qui suffisaient a gonfler d'orgueil et de joie le jeune homme, rechargeant sa batterie moral a pleine puissance pour le restant de la journée. Aller savoir pourquoi … Il avait particulièrement aimé la fois ou il avait échangé les repas des patients de l'hôpital, l'édentée se retrouvant a mâchonner sans grands résultats ses gaufrettes surgelés et le végétarien unijambiste se confrontant avec horreur a ses monstrueux bouts de steak grillés …

- Hé Zack ! Tu m'entends ?

L'interpelé sursauta légèrement, et surpris, cligna plusieurs fois de suite les yeux, un peu désorienté de se retrouver dans cette petite salle close. Il secoua la tête, et la conversation lui revenant brusquement a la mémoire, haussa des épaules d'un geste spontané, son air absent ayant définitivement quitté son visage.

- Non, pas du tout, j'ai aucun trou... truss... trusseux ?

- Trousseau, Zack.

- Ah oui, trousseau. Même pas une clé ! Juste un petit truc a moi … Je sais pas d'où sa sort, je le fait instinctivement, alors après pour aller l'expliquer ... répliqua le brun en haussant d'un geste négligé les épaules, ses mains venant de leur propre grès se reposer sur ses hanches.

- Et bien si tu arrive a franchir tout les obstacles avec cette même facilité, tu n'a qu'a traverser sur le champs les murs de l'établissement pour aller tout droit vers ta chambre, répliqua l'employé tout en se rasseyant lourdement sur sa chaise en face du bureau sombre, dissimulant avec peine son air amusé.

- Ah non, pas la chambre. Y'a rien faire dedans a part rester dans le lit, et sa personnellement je pense pouvoir m'en passer …

- Hé bien tu n'a qu'a aller dans la salle de jeux pour faire quelques exercices, comme tout le monde, s'exaspéra le médecin tout en plongeant son nez dans les dossiers

- J'ai déjà essayé, mais figure toi que c'était déjà fermé ! C'est pas cool qu'on ne puisse jamais y aller dés qu'il fait .. qu'il fait … enfin dés qu'il y a le noir dehors, bafouilla le brun dans un petit geignement.

- Hé oui Zack, quand il fait **nuit, **les gens vont dormir, tandis que d'autres bossent … Enfin essaie en tout cas.

Le trouble paix prit une mine renfrogné, et tout en balançant inutilement ses bras d'avant en arrière, baissa les yeux vers le sol en marmonnant quelques paroles pour lui même.

- Mais je m'ennuie moi ...

- Oui et bien si tu pouvait t'ennuyer silencieusement sa arrangerait bien la chose, je dois terminer de lire ces rapports pour demain, souffla l'employé avant de se retourner avec un soupir forcé a la montagne de paperasse.

La voix plaintive s'éleva a nouveau dans un refrain rythmé

- Je m'ennuie ... je m'ennuie, je m'ennuie, je m'ennuie …

- ….

- je m'ennuie, je m'ennuie … hé oh, je m'ennuie !

- …

- Hé ! Youu houuu …You hou ! You.. hou ?

- …

Le bavard ne recevant aucune réponse, il dirigea un regard interrogateur vers la petite masse blanche affalé devant le bureau, et son inquiétante inertie plongea le cœur du brun dans une crainte mêlé a un mauvais pressentiment. Que se passait-il ? Pourquoi ne répondait-il pas ?

- Hé oh ! Hé !

L'écho du silence qui suivit celui de sa voix ne fit qu'accroitre la panique du jeune homme qui, plus qu'inquiet, se dirigea vivement vers l'infirmier avant de secouer vigoureusement l'épaule emmitouflé dans la blouse blanche. La mine du crayon vint brutalement transpercer la feuille de papier lorsque l'employé fut soudainement secoué de de manière peu délicate par les violentes secousses de l'accolade, ces dernières manquant de l'éjecter de son siège.

- Zack ! S'écria ce dernier tout en se rattrapant in-extremis sur la bordure de son bureau, fait un peu attention, on t'a déjà dit de canaliser ton énergie …

- Mais tu... tu... tu ne répondait pas et j'ai … j'ai...

La voix brisé du jeune homme éveilla soudainement l'alerte de l'apprenti médecin, et les sourcils de se dernier se froncèrent d'inquiétude a la vue de la mine paniqué du patient. Son absence de réaction avait semblait-il déclenché une nouvelle crise, chose qui devait a tout prix être évité.

L'infirmier se releva d'un geste vif dénué de brusquerie, et ses mains se posèrent sans agressivité sur les épaules secoués de tremblements de l'homme brun. Ce dernier avait fermé les yeux, et, tout en secouant sa tête de gauche a droite dans une grimace angoissé, laissait échapper au milieu de souffles heurtés de petits morceaux de phrases incompréhensibles.

- Pourquoi … tu tu … le silence … et le vide … Répond moi … s'il te plait, répond …

- Zack ! Zack ! Appela doucement l'employé, secouant légèrement le corps tendu du brun. Zack, sa va, je suis la, ici avec toi, il n'y a pas d'inquiétude a avoir …

- Ce silence… je n'en veux pas … Ne part pas … reste s'il te pl... RESTE !

L'infirmier fléchi légèrement a la soudaine intonation du brun, son étreinte retenant avec difficulté le brun frémissant d'angoisse. «Quel idiot j'ai fait...» pensa t-il avec reproche. Il n'aurait pas dut laisser le jeune homme face a ce silence qu'il détestait tant, le laisser dans ses peurs, dans ses craintes et ses doutes, seul livré a lui même alors qu'il était sujet a des crises comme celle ci … Il fallait vite qu'il répare cette erreur avant que la situation ne devienne incontrôlable. D'un geste plus désespéré que professionnel, l'employé secoua avec une force contrôlé les larges épaules tout en continuant de parler d'une voix calme et profonde.

- Écoute moi Zack, écoute moi … Je te parle, je suis la, avec toi … Écoute … Je resterais la, je ne partirais pas Zack, personne ne partira …

A ces mots, le brun sembla se calmer petit a petit, son impressionnante carrure fondant doucement sous les mains crispés de l'infirmer qui sentait avec satisfaction les muscles se relâcher un a un. Après plusieurs minutes passés sous le flot de murmures de l'apprenti médecin, le patient se détendit complétement, la subite et violente crise n'étant déjà plus qu'un vestige du passé, et l'homme en blouse blanche relâcha son emprise dans un petit soupir de soulagement.

- Hé ben … C'était moins une !

Le jeune homme brun secoua doucement la tête, toujours un peu chamboulé, avant jeter un regard perdu tout autour de lui. Ni la crainte qui se baignait dans la lagune de l'océan de ses iris, son bleu encore plus électrique et scintillant que d'habitude, ni les petits mordillements inquiets de sa lèvre inférieur n'échappèrent a l'employé qui, étonné, questionna avec suspicion le brun.

- Zack … Tout va bien, ta crise est passé ?

L'interpelé croisa furtivement le regard de l'autre, et un petit sourire aussi minuscule que forcé apparut sur son visage pâle, ses brefs hochements de tête étant trop faiblards pour arriver a tromper la vigilance assidu de l'infirmier.

- Hé … Je sais que sa ne va pas, tu a l'air paniqué, comme sur tes gardes, a regarder avec méfiance partout autour de toi … Qu'est ce qui ne va pas, tu ne t'es pas encore remis ?

- Non, c'est juste que … Il y a … c'est **elle**.

La voix hésitante du brun s'évanouit, laissant le dernier mot se répercuter lourdement a travers toute la salle. L'employé contempla avec inquiétude la mine angoissé et demanda dans un froncement de sourcil incertain

- … elle ?

L'abaissement sacadé de la petite tête brune ne fit qu'accentuer l'incompréhension de l'autre.

- Qui sa elle, Zack ? Il a quelqu'un d'autre que toi et moi dans cette salle ?

- …

- Zack ? …

Il y en un silence, puis un profond soupir, et le jeune homme brun releva la tête, plongeant de grands yeux bleutés dans le regard de l'infirmer. L'étonnement de ce dernier ne fit qu'accroitre a la vu des orbes pétillantes et au sourire franc qui avait élu domicile sur ce visage pourtant habité par l'angoisse il n'y avait même pas 30 secondes.

- Non rien du tout en faite !

Le regard perplexe de l'infirmier parcourut avec méfiance le visage jovial … Qui l'était même un peu trop pour l'occasion. Aller savoir si cet air détendu était sincère ou non … Mais que diable il y avait-il sous ce crâne brun ?

- Qu'est ce qui se passe Zack ? Tu sais, si tu v...

Le soudain crépitement sonore qui coupa l'employé dans sa phrase les fit violemment sursauter tout deux.

«Srrrch … Message pour tout les résidents, le couvre feux est annoncé, veuillez retourner dans vos chambres respectives en attendant les surveillants pour l'extinction des lumières .. Shhrr .. Merci, fin de l'annonce !»

- Oh mince, j'ai encore tout le bâtiment a traverser ! Bon aller, je file moi !

A peine le brun eut-il lâché ses paroles que ce dernier avait déjà fait demi-tour, et agitant la main derrière son épaule, lança un bref mais tonitruant salut avant de disparaitre dans le couloir, laissant derrière lui un employé totalement ébahit devant une tel réaction. Décidément Zack était vraiment quelqu'un d'étrange ... Eux qui avaient toujours eut du mal a le convaincre de regagner le dortoir a l'heure stipulé, le voilà qu'il s'y dirigeait a sa guise, et en courant en plus ! Sans compter ce soudain changement d'humeur …

«Ba, pensa l'infirmier naïf tout en retournant a ses dossiers, du tant que sa l'aide a aller mieux … Je parlerais de son comportement au docteur Viam plus tard … Un jour peut être ...»

Et tout en remuant ses pensées, l'employé ne se doutait pas de l'inconscience folle qui se cachait derrière les mots.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Après une longue course effréné durant laquelle le jeune homme brun avait avait prit soin d'éviter tout individus, ce dernier se retrouva enfin devant sa chambre. Silencieusement, il se glissa a travers l'entrebâillement, et tout en retenant sa respiration, prit bien soin de refermer la porte derrière lui avec la même délicatesse. Ce ne fut que lorsque le petit claquement sourd des battants indiquant la clôture de l'encadrement retentit avec sècheresse que le jeune homme brun s'autorisa a se laisser aller complétement. Il savait que quelqu'un devrait encore passer le voir avant la nuit, mais peut importe, il avait tellement mal ... Dans un gémissement sonore, le torturé s'adossa brutalement contre le mur, et glissant le long de la parois blanche, prit sa tête devenu si douloureuse entre ses mains tremblantes.

Sa y est, il la sentait de nouveau ... la, juste a la surface de son esprit, prête a faire une percé dés que l'occasion de présenterait. Il avait réussit a la maintenir dans le silence jusqu'à ce que la crise ne se saisisse de lui sans prévenir, et la encore, il l'avait entendu … Cette voix, celle qui le hantait depuis maintenant 6 mois, ces 6 mois durant lequel il s'était appliqué a cacher son existence aux yeux de l'équipe médicale qui se chargeait de sa guérison. Il avait avait faillit flancher devant l'infirmier,et malgré ses efforts pour tenter de réparer la coup, le brun avait clairement vu que l'autre homme n'avait pas été dupe a son petit manège … Il espérait sincèrement qu'il n'allait pas rapporter son étrange comportement au docteur Viam, sans quoi il ne pourra jamais quitter cette prison blanche … Jamais jamais ... Et sinon il .. il ...

«Tu restera seul. Toujours seul. Juste un petit point usagé ...»

Des frissons glacés parcoururent l'échine de brun a lorsque la voix malheureusement si familière s'éleva dans son esprit. C'était encore elle … toujours cette même voix âcre, aiguë et sifflante comme serpent. Elle s'insinuait contre son grès dans son oreille, obstruant sa raison, brouillant son esprit, crachant des mots tel un acide piqué qui venaient le ronger de l'intérieur.

«Non, ce n'est pas moi qui t'impose ma présence … C'est eux ! Ce sont ces misérables humains, ce sont eux qui t'ont emprisonné, eux qui te retiennent ici contre ta volonté … Ils te maintiennent dans cette prison comme un captif, tu doit te libérer de leur emprise ...»

- Arrête ...

Le brun poussa un petit gémissement plaintif lorsqu'un nouvel élancement parcourut sa tête pourtant déjà si douloureuse. Une vague d'image lui était parvenu en même temps que le timbre aiguë, apportant avec elle son lot de panique. Toutes défilaient avec violence dans sa mémoire, inhibant ses sens d'un sentiment amer, provoquant ainsi cette peur singulière qui tordait son ventre … Et il y avait aussi ses tremblements qui se propageaient a travers tout son corps a la manière d'un poison dans une plaie encore ouverte.

Le jeune malade haleta bruyamment face a toutes ses sensations qui l'envahissaient sans pité, et ferma avec force ses yeux illuminé par sa propre panique, dans l'espoir d'échapper a toute cette agitation. Mais comme a son habitude, le geste était aussi désespéré qu'inutile, car même a travers ses paupières closes, il les revoyait encore … Ces images, ces sons et cette sensation d'étouffement, toujours les même … Une lueur vive et ardente, brulante et meurtrière, de longues langues enflammés dévorant tout autour d'elle, arbres, maisons, jardins ... des hurlements effrayés, des cris d'angoisses et d'agonies, le crépitement de la chaire en fusion; ces pleurs déchirants, ses supplications désespérés ...

«Auquel tu n'a pas répondu ...»

- Non ...

Nouvelle image. Cette fois, les torches rougeoyantes avaient quitté les premières habitations pour continuer leur chemin, laissant derrière elle un paysage sinistre surplombé d'un épais nuage grisâtre qui voltigeait dans l'atmosphère suffocante. Les cendres qui s'échappaient de ce cumulus semblaient planer avec grâce dans la pénombre du ciel avant de retomber sur le sol déjà noircie de crasse, la pluie de poussières grisés le recouvrant d'un manteau chaud et épais. Et au milieu de ce cette soyeuse couverture aérienne, il y avait ces amas noirâtres, ces tas de matières consumés, ces petits corps calcinés ...

«Ces enfants que tu n'as pas sauvés»

- Arrête ...

«Ces vies que tu as laissé brulés»

- Non !

«Tout sa … Tout est de ta faute.»

- La FERME !

Le Brun poussa un hurlement assourdissant avant de laisser écraser son poing massif contre le mur qui craquela dangereusement sous le choc. Le bruit sourd de l'impact tira quelque peu le jeune homme de sa folie, qui, prenant soudainement conscience de son acte, regarda avec une horreur grandissante l'imposante marque qu'avait laissé la jointure de ses os sur la surface cimenté. Un désespoir sans fin vint s'ajouter a sa détresse et sa colère, le petit gémissement qui s'échappa de ses lèvres trahissant ses remords. Espéreront que personne n'avait entendu l'impact sourd ... Comment allait-il expliquer cette marque plus que significative au docteur Viam ? Ce n'était pas le moment ! Lui qui avait tant fait d'effort pour parvenir a ses récents progrès, il fallait a présente qu'il rechute … La violence de son acte allait encore noircir son dossier, et repousser a une date ultérieure sa sortie de l'hôpital ...

C'était tout ce qu'il avait gagner.

- Qu'est ce que j'ai fait ? Murmura t-il avec douleur le torturé en posant son front moite contre la porte close.

Un petit rire mesquin résonna dans son esprit, strident et entrechoqué, ce qui horripila davantage le brun dans sa colère grandissante

«Tsss … Tellement faible.»

- Part … et surtout tait toi …

«Partir ? Oh mais rien ne me délogera de ce corps. Après tout, malgré le misérable être que tu peut être, tu es aussi mon hôte. Du moins pour l'instant ...»

- Dégage de la !

«Tu verra … Il viendra nous chercher. Et quand il nous trouvera, alors … tu n'existera plus. La peur d'être rejeté, tu l'a déjà connu, non ?»

Une autre vague de douleur vint se briser sur la surface de son esprit, et le supplicié poussa un hurlement étouffé lorsque de nouvelles flammes léchèrent les méandres de sa mémoire, incendiant au passage toutes les fibres de son être. N'y tenant plus, il s'écroula a genoux, et, la tête entre ses deux mains crispés, contempla fixement le sol recouvert d'une épaisse substance poisseuse aux reflets rougeâtre. Il s'obligea a fermer les yeux, et, ses mains recouvrant ses oreilles, tentait de faire abstraction de tout ce qui l'entourait pour se concentrer uniquement sur lui même.

«Ne pas penser, ne pas penser ...»

Toute cette chaleur, cette sensation étouffante …

«Tout est faux, rien n'est réel ...»

Ces flammes rougeoyantes, avalant tout sur leur passage …

«Il ne faut pas, il ne faut pas ...»

Et ses hurlements qui venaient se joindre au monstrueux vacarme… Il pouvait encore entendre le crépitements incessant des flammes, le bruit du bois agonisant dans de grands craquements sinistres, et les grésillements de ces corps en fusion ...

«kshhhhhhh...»

Sa suffit … Plus sa … Non ..

«kshhhhhhh...»

Laissez moi … Je veux juste ...

«kshhhhhhh...»

Dormir …

_«kshhhhhhh...»_

_Une paupière se releva sur un petit œil vitreux, puis un autre, et le regard encore ensommeillé contempla d'un air absent les grésillements noirs et blancs qui crépitaient sur l'écran de la minuscule télévision. _

_Puis une grande main émergea peureusement de sous une mer de couverture, avant de saisir avec une lenteur inégalable la télécommande et de la pointer sur le petit cube noire._

_«kshhhhhhh... ZAP.»_

_Une lumière aveuglante éclata sur l'écran de la télé avant que les crépitements ne soit chassés par la pénombre de l'inertie de la paroi de verre, et la télécommande s'échappa de la prise engourdit avant de percuter lourdement le sol. _

_Plusieurs minutes passèrent, immobiles et silencieuses, jusqu'à ce qu'une forme grossière emmitouflé dans un plaid ne remue faiblement sur le canapé, la main encore tendue venant frotter d'un geste las les deux petites orbes azurées ensommeillés. Puis, tout doucement, un individu se redressa sur le canapé, ses grandes jambes se débattant inutilement contre les plis du tissus avant de se poser sur le sol, renversant au passage les quelques bouteilles de Bière-Barret qui jonchaient le carrelage. Aussitôt en position assise, un violent mal de crâne le frappa en plein fouet, et la petite tête brune vacilla dangereusement sur les épaules avant que les mains ne viennent soutenir ses tempes douloureuses._

_«Hé merde Zack…T'aurait pas du tant boire», pensa t-il dans une grimace. Le regard de l'homme abaissé vers le sol passait de bouteille en bouteille, les sourcils se joignant de plus en plus au fur et a mesure que le compte de bière vide grossissait de façon inquiétante. Comment avait-il put boire plus de 4 litres de Bière-Barret a lui tout seul ? Il n'était pas du genre ivrogne, et sa consommation habituelle de dépassait guerre les 2-3 canettes. Mais alors la il avait fait fort … Dans quelle situation s'était-il retrouver pour être désespéré a ce point ? La tête d'ébène se redressa avec précaution, et son regard bleuté se posa fixement sur la télé silencieuse. Il resta plusieurs minutes ainsi, immobile, a contempler l'étrange forme cubique dans une expression vide, tandis que son cerveau embrumé s'occupait a restaurer les passages flous de sa mémoire. _

_Tout d'abord, que faisait-il la, affaissé sur le canapé dans cet état pitoyable, la télé encore allumé a son réveil ? Cette situation le laissait bien deviner qu'il avait occupé sa soirée d'hier a regarder il ne savait trop quoi a la télé et, entre trois gorgés de bière, avait vite sombré dans l'inconscience du sommeil. Mais alors, comment s'était-il retrouvé enrouler dans un plaid dont il ne se souvenait même plus l'existence ? A vrais dire, il était conscient d'avoir reçut cet immonde étendue de laine jaune «made by mum» a noël, mais, pressé de faire disparaitre une telle horreur, l'avait vite abandonné dans un coin dont il ne se souvenait même plus l'endroit exacte. _

_- Hé bien, dit a voix haute le brun dans un long bâillement, si maintenant les objets se mettent a ré-apparaitre tout seul … Sa serait magnifique si les 100 gils que j'ai perdu la semaine dernière viennent me recouvrir pendant mon sommeil._

_- Moi aussi ..._

_Le cœur du brun faillit lâcher lorsqu'une petite voix pâteuse s'éleva juste a côté de lui. Pétrifié, il tourna lentement la tête a droite pour voir qu'une autre forme de tissu s'était lové contre lui, et a présent remuait faiblement sous la couverture. Réalisant qu'il n'était pas seul a s'être endormis sur le canapé, le jeune homme eut un violent sursaut qui le fit basculer de son perchoir et, ses pieds roulant sur les cylindres de verres, tomba lourdement sur les fesses, entrainant dans sa chute le plaid et les restes de pizza qui reposaient tranquillement sur l'accoudoir. _

_L'impact précipité de ses fesses contre le carrelage fit grimacer l'équilibriste de douleur, mais ce dernier oublia bien vite son derrière endolorie lorsque la voix intruse s'éleva a nouveau, endormi et divagatrice. _

_-Hum... Pourquoi tu …nnn.. Mais arrête !_

_Le brun fixa avec ahurissement la petite bosse biscornue, les grenages de son cerveau tournant a vive allure tandis qu'il réfléchissait a ce qu'il avait bien put faire hier soir: Se réveiller devant la télé allumé avec quelques (beaucoup) de bières autour de lui était une chose, s'être endormie sur le canapé en compagnie d'une présence inconnue a ses côtés en était une autre._

_Hier soir, hier soir … Il était revenu tard de son entrainement, complétement assèche, avec des .. paquets de Bière-Barret a la main ? Il devait donc être passé par le Midgar-Market avant de rentrer dans sa chambre. Mais s'il était aller faire quelques courses, c'était surement histoire de redonner bonne figure a son frigo afin de mieux accueillir un invité nocturne… Un invité oui, mais lequel ? Le picoleur avait beau chercher un quelconque indice qui pouvait l'aider a dévoiler l'identité de ce mystérieux visiteur, il ne parvenait même pas a saisir un nom. En tout cas, le brun ne put s'empêcher d'être en partie rassuré par cette découverte, cela expliquait enfin l'inquiétante quantité de bouteille rependues sur le sol: il n'avait pas été seul a boire un coup ... Mais avec qui avait-il put consommer joyeusement ses bières ? La présence du plaid qui l'avait recouvert durant toute la nuit n'était dorénavant non plus une énigme, bien que le brun se demandait encore ou diable cette petite chose ronde avait-elle put le dénicher._

_- Pas … possible .. juste infernal ..._

_En tout cas, ce devait être un invité bien bavard s'il se mettait a parler même dans son sommeil. Quoique …Attends Attends … Peut être pas si bavard que sa ... Cette petite voix claire et légère, il la reconnaitrait entre milles ! Était-il possible que ? ..._

_Tout doucement, le brun se releva et, les yeux toujours fixés sur la curieuse petite forme, slaloma entre les dizaines de bouteilles tout en se dirigeant vers l'intrus du canapé. Puis avec la même précaution, il tendit une petite main hésitante qui souleva avec délicatesse un pan du plaid. Quelques éclats dorés vinrent illuminé les yeux ébahis du jeune homme qui n'eut pas besoin de plus d'information pour deviner l'identité de l'individu endormi._

_Mais qu'est ce qu'il fichait la ? D'habitude ce chocobo solitaire ne sortait jamais le soir, et voilà qu'il le retrouvait dans son propre appart de bon matin … Connaissant son sale petit caractère de bourrique, il avait dut se montrer très persuasif pour le pousser a passer la soirée avec lui ! Peut être même trop ? Qu'avait-il put bien faire ? L'épéiste s'immobilisa soudainement a l'évocation d'une possibilité qui, loin de lui déplaire, le mettrait tout de même dans une situation en peu embarrassante …La justice pouvait-elle sévir en cas de … de «passage a l'action» sur mineur ?_

_Raaa .. Réfléchir réfléchir ! Le brun tâcha d'ignorer les élancement douloureux que subissait sa boite crânienne encore baigné par l'alcool et commença a entreprendre la reconstitution de l'épave de ses souvenirs d'hier soir. Qu'avait-il bien put se passer pour qu... Ah ! Sa y est, il se souvenait ! Il avait effectivement dés la fin de leur entrainement proposé a son ami de passer la soirée ensemble, et bien qu'il ne savait toujours pas par quel miracle avait-il réussit a convaincre cette tête de bourrique, ce dernier avait accepté son invitation, non sans quelques réticences certes, mais le fait était bien la. Son invité avait bel et bien sonné a la porte de sa chambre a l'heure exacte du rendez vous, manquant de faire sauter de joie un hôte plus qu'enthousiasmé a l'idée de passer une soirée en si bonne compagnie. Cela faisait depuis si longtemps que l'ainée cherchait a passer plus de temps avec lui, seul a seul, sans personne pour les déranger. En faite, cette envie avait germé dans son esprit diabolique dés le premier regard posé sur cette belle tête si mystérieuse et envoutante …_

_Et après l'arrivé du convié, qu'avaient-ils fait par la suite ? La petite tête brune se souvenait vaguement d'une réunion autour d'une pizza, une discutions animé, des éclats de rires entre deux gorgés de bières, et ce film pourri qu'il avait eu la bonne idée de louer dans la médiathèque de la caserne …Enfin, et après ? Ils s'étaient juste tout deux endormis devant ce médiocre remake a la Sephiroth, petits fatigués et enfants sages qu'il étaient ? Il n'avaient rien fait, strictement rien fait ? Le brun fronça des sourcils tandis qu'un élancement plus fort que les autres envahissait son crâne endolorie. Franchement, il ne se rappelait pas d'avoir tenter quoique ce soit avec lui. Et puis quand bien même il aurait osé, il s'en serait souvenu, c'était certain, après tout ce temps a divaguer sur cette pauvre cible encore innocente … L'immoral se surpris de n'avoir rien tenté de la soirée, et ne put empêcher une petite pointe de déception lui transpercer le cœur. Il n'y aurait pas de moment plus approprié que celui d'hier soir avant un bon bout de temps … Enfin, d'un autre côté peut être cela valait-il mieux pour eux deux, le brun n'était pas certain que son invité aurait grandement apprécié la chose, au moins avait-il réussit a hisser leur relation au stade d'une bonne amitié … Maintenant, restait a savoir si Zack allait pouvoir se contenter de rester a ce niveau encore bien insuffisant pour lui._

_Sans prévenir, le jeune homme s'installa doucement sur le canapé aux côtés du squatteur, et les grincements plaintif du vieux sofa déclenchèrent le retour de la petite voix encore endormie, cette fois ci beaucoup plus distincte sans les nombreuses couches de tissu pour l'étouffer._

_- Mais … J'ai d.. arrête tu n'a pas le droit de… Zack !_

_Un grand sourire vint éclairer le visage de l'auteur du tourment tandis qu'il contemplait avec tendresse la petite tête hérissé de plus en plus agité. Vraiment … ses taquineries étaient-elles si infernales pour qu'elles poursuivent le malheureux jusque dans ses rêves ? Ceci dit, le jeune homme ne put ignorer le soudaine sensation de chaleur qui avait explosé dans sa poitrine malmené par le battements sourds d'un cœur chamboulé. Ainsi, ils rêvaient mutuellement l'un de l'autre … C'était bizarre a y penser, mais tellement agréable … la tête brune se pencha un peu plus vers les épis qui dépassait de sous la couette, et lorsque son nez effleura une des mèches, la douceur du toucher et la légèreté de la fragrance citronné lui firent délicatement fermer les yeux, entièrement embaumé dans cette douce sensation de bien être. Un bouillonnement de plus en plus pressant vint lui bruler le ventre, et une soudaine poussé de désir coula ses veines, vive et dévorante. Ses mains agrippèrent avec une force inutile le pan du canapé, et le brun lova son visage dans ce champs d'épis de blé soyeux tout en émettant un petit gémissement plaintif. Dans quel état son invité arrivait-il a le mettre sans même le vouloir … Il avait tellement envie d'aller plus loin, de glisser ses mains exploratrices dans cette chevelure soyeuse, poser son front contre le petit nez enneigé, mêler ses râles heurtés a ce petit souffle chaud et douillet …_

_Mais conscient de la situation plus que délicate que ces geste impliqueraient, le brun parvint a regagner son calme et se contenta de regarder sagement a travers une mer de mèches hérissés la petite tête miraculeusement encore endormie. C'est qu'il avait le sommeil lourd son chocobo … Tant mieux ! Il pouvait ainsi rester comme il l'était, immobile et détendu, les yeux rivés sur ce visage qui dévoilait sans pudeur toute sa perfection. Il paraissait si fragile et vulnérable, ainsi, porté par les bras de Morphée … Tout en lui semblait irradier pureté et quiétude, ne serait-ce que par l'élégance de la délicatesse de ses traits qui a eux seuls parvenaient a façonner ce beau visage aux courbes ensorcelantes. Ou alors était-ce par sa fine bouche légèrement ouverte qui laissait passer entre la douceur de ses lèvres un petit souffle chaud et régulier. Mais c'était aller oublier ses longs cils dorés qui venaient se courber avec grâce autour de cette douce peau enneigé, ombrageant au passage la naissance d'une joue légèrement rosé ..._

_Raaaa mais comment pouvait-on posséder une beauté si pure et fraiche après avoir ingurgité autant de litres d'alcool ? Sa, le brun comptait bien le lui demander a son réveil. Un grand sourire prit place sur son visage lorsqu'il imagina la mine confuse et gêné que son invité revêtirait lorsqu'il lui poserait la question … Hum … Ou qu'il avait hâte !_

_Zack eut un petit rire, et tout en de délectant de sa vision éphémère, ne put empêcher une mine fière et arrogante illuminer son visage, sa soudaine bouffé d'orgueil bien visible sur ses lèvres étirées. _

_Cette nuit, il avait dormit aux côtés d'un ange. _

Un battement sourd frappa violemment le cœur déjà bien chamboulé, et le brun sursauta brutalement avant de cligner a plusieurs reprises des yeux, perturbé par ce soudain changement de décors. Était-il bien dans sa chambre ? Ou était-elle elle aussi une hallucination ? La tête brune se secoua doucement de gauche a droite, comme pour chasser un quelconque insecte perturbateur, avant que son regard bleuté ne se pose sur ses mains étrangement chaudes. Ses doigts se replièrent doucement sur eux même, et, lorsqu'ils effleurèrent ses paumes, le jeune homme ne put retenir une petite exclamation de douleur, la soudaine vague de déception se brisant avec force sur les rivages de son esprit. Non, il n'y avait rien dans ses mains, juste du vide et un grand sentiment d'abandon, la douce sensation charnelle que ses doigts avaient possédés s'étant volatilisé comme un mirage, le laissant seul dans sa petite chambre sombre et froide.

Seul … Seul ?

Le brun se redressa brusquement, et, l'esprit bien plus en réveil, fouilla au plus profond de son être une chose particulière, sans grand résultat. Un petit sourire vint alors éclore sur les lèvre du jeune homme qui, soudainement plus léger, profitait pleinement de cette nouvelle sensation de bien être.

Il était seul. Bien seul, sans cette présence perfide qui l'avait envahit quelques instant pus tôt. Seul avec lui même, en parfait harmonie avec ses gestes et pensés. Finit cette voix acide, ses rires hystériques, ses cris stridents, et ses images brulantes qui le torturaient a chaque visite. Les visions s'étaient enfin effacés, les explosions de son s'étaient elles aussi évanouis dans les airs du petit cube bétonné qui lui faisait office de chambre, et les tremblements qui avaient parcourut toutes les fibres de son être s'étaient finalement complètement estompés. Le jeune homme put enfin respirer a sa guise, et, les yeux mis-clos, laisser le seul plaisir de parfait contrôle lui submerger l'esprit tout en savourant le bonheur de se retrouver avec soi même. Et dans son élan d'autosatisfaction, la petite tête brune ne put retenir un léger sourire glisser sur son visage maintenant apaisé.

Non … Il n'était pas totalement seul. Si les sensations charnelles de son souvenir s'étaient volatilisés, il y avait encore cette douce présence protectrice et aimante, presque sensuelle ... La même qui, après l'avoir mené a cette fameuse lettre, l'avait empêché de sombrer dans la folie, de se laisser submerger par la violence de ses crises. A force, il avait apprit a la reconnaître, et maintenant, attendait avec une impatience enfantine chacune de ses visites, savourant avec gourmandise la délicieuse passion qui le submergeait a chaque rencontre, ces dernières s'effectuant le plus souvent dans ses moments de crise et de panique. Perdue dans les ténèbres de sa folie, c'était cette douce aura tiède qui le guidait vers le chemin de la raison en l'enveloppant de son manteau de velours, le réchauffant sous son aile protectrice tout en se nichant silencieusement contre ses épaules ou son cou …. Il pouvait presque sentir des doigts frêles qui, léger comme une plume, s'enroulaient avec lenteur autour de ses mèches. Comme il aimait ces moments ... Peut être n'était-ce qu'un mirage, qu'une partie inconsciente de lui même ou bien le bouillonnement de toutes ses émotions enfouies en son être, mais il avait la certitude de … de **connaître**_._ Il savait **comment** sentir ce corps chaud contre le sien, la douceur du contact de sa peau avec la sienne, la légèreté vaporeuse des petits souffles glisser le long de sa nuque. Il se savait bien la, juste a côté de lui, tout le temps, adossé contre le dos aux fines lignes gracieuses, tout en enroulant d'une étreinte a la fois tendre et possessif cette peau enneigé dont il pouvait encore sentir au bout de sa langue la douce arôme de vermeille citronné. Le jeune homme brun se délectait de ses moments de visites imprévues en restant comme il était ainsi, détendue et rêveur, ses yeux voilés savourant avec délice un nouveau monde aussi beau que familier.

- Toc toc toc ! Zack, c'est Livia, puis-je rentrer ?

«Et mer… credi.»

Le brun ne rouvrit pas les yeux pour autant, laissant juste un froncement de sourcil contrarié barrer son front et un petit sifflement d'agacement comme seule réponse. Il sentait avec une déception grandissante son soudain retour sur la terre ferme, l'éloignant violemment de son monde paisible et tendre. Décidément, les gens de cet hôpital avaient toujours le chic d'intervenir juste quand le moment n'était pas approprié.

- Zack ! Insista la voix étouffé de derrière la porte. Il est 8HOO pile, tu doit te coucher maintenant !

- Mmmm ... geignit le jeune homme d'une petite voix plaintive.

- Si si, c'est l'heure !

Deux paupières se déployèrent brièvement, les deux iris azurés fixant avec dédain une petite tête rousse qui dépassait de l'entrebâillement de la porte, et le ronchonneur effectua une petite rotation sur lui même, offrant juste la surface de son dos a la nouvelle venue, le tout dans un croisement de bras ferme qui voulait dire long sur sa ténacité légendaire.

- Aller Zack, dit doucement l'infirmière qui s'était rapproché de lui, c'est juste une histoire de quelques secondes … Oh mais ! C'est quoi ce trou dans le mur ?

- Rien rien, murmura l'auteur de l'œuvre dans un petite grimace qui dévoilait tout son agacement de s'être fait prendre aussi vite.

- Hum … Bon on verra sa plus tard, en attendant, c'est l'heure de ton traitement !

Le boudeur jeta un petit coup derrière son épaule, et se raidit brusquement lorsqu'il vit la jeune femme fouiller dans ses poches. D'un geste résigné, la soignante tira hors de sa blouse un petit flacon qui, une fois débouché, déversa son contenu dans un long tube en verre, l'autre main occupé a ouvrir un petit sachet cylindrique. Un frisson glacé parcourut l'échine du brun lorsque le plastique dévoila une longue aiguille épaisse de plusieurs millimètres de diamètre qui, dans un éclat inquiétant, vint de fixer dans un «Stub» menaçant sur le tube transparent. L'infirmière s'assura de l'herméticité du vissage et lorsque son pouce se pressa contre le poussoir, une petite goutte jaune perla sur la pointe impressionnante de l'aiguille. Le jeune homme déglutit avec difficulté, anticipant déjà ce qui allait suivre.

- C'est plutôt bien que tu puisse enfin supporté les injections Zack, tu guérira d'autant plus vite comme cela. Tu en a de la chance ! chantonna la petite femme dans un sourire tout en s'approchant du patient.

Patient qui, une fois remit de son choc visuel, vint littéralement s'écraser contre le mur pour mettre le maximum de distance entre lui et l'horrible chose.

- Oh non, pitié, tout mais pas sa, gémit-il, les bras tendus devant lui offrant une maigre protection.

- Ce n'est qu'une petite piqure Zack.

- Mais j'aime pas !

Sourde aux gémissements plaintifs du brun, la soignante s'approcha encore plus du lit et, une fois a son chevet, tendit la mains devant elle, attendant patiemment le long bras musclé. Bras qui resta tout de même crispé sur le ventre du jeune homme.

- Ah non Zack, rouspéta la petite voix claire, tu va pas me refaire ton cirque avec sa !

- Et pourquoi pas ?

- Parce que c'est vital pour l'amélioration de ton état, insista l'infirmière en rapprochant dangereusement la seringue de la peau blanche

Zack se dégagea d'un mouvement d'épaule tout en tentant désespérément de trouver une échappatoire a cette horrible situation.

- Attends Attends ! Je t'es déjà dit combien je te trouvait jolie ? Boire un petit coup a la cafét d'en bas a la place, rien que tout les deux, sa te tenterait pas ? Tenta désespérément le brun dans une petite moue suppliante.

- Bien essayé, mais tu devrais savoir depuis le temps que sa ne marche pas sur moi …Et non plus le yeux de chiens battus Zack, abandonne …. Aller, donne moi ton bras maintenant !

- Nan !

- Et après sa veut soit disant guérir au plus vite ..

Le brun resta silencieux, maudissant mentalement l'infirmière et sa répartie implacable. Bien sur qu'il voulait guérir ! Mais devait-il pour en arriver la subir cette éprouvante étape hebdomadaire ? Non non et non, jamais ! Comme pour prouver ses dires, le jeune homme secoua énergiquement la tête, bien décidé a ne pas se laisser amadouer.

- Si je voulais vraiment sortir, répliqua le brun dans un petit grognement, je n'aurais qu'a défoncer la porte d'un coup de pied et m'envoler par les fenêtres …

- Je ne doute pas de ta force et je suis sur que tu serait capable de briser le moindre obstacle qui se trouverait sur ton chemin, mais de la a savoir voler dans les airs ... Sa me semble un peu moins probable, rigola doucement l'infirmière devant la petite moue contrarié de son malade. En tout cas, je te déconseille vivement de tenter d'utiliser la force pour sortir t'échapper de cette hôpital, cela t'apporterait plus de problème qu'autre chose… Et puis une micro piqure a chaque fin de semaine, c'est beaucoup plus simple et efficace, tu ne pense pas ?

- Non, répliqua simplement la tête de bourrique, bien décidé a ne pas lâcher l'affaire.

L'infirmière poussa un petit soupir en signe de résignation et laissa retomber sa main le long de son corps, la monstrueuse aiguille s'écartant légérement d'une petite tête brune plus que soulagé .

- Tu ne me laisse pas le choix alors … annonça t-elle, et dans un petit mouvement gracieux tourna les talons, prête a partir.

Le jeune homme ne sut s'il fallait se réjouir ou non de cette victoire trop facilement gagné a son goût. Ainsi, il avait réussit a s'échapper de cette horrible corvée du soir ? Sa avait été si simple … Peut être même trop. Le brun regarda la jeune infirmière s'éloigner de lui, une lueur d'hésitation illuminant ses yeux. Et si ? ...

- Hé !

La petite tête rousse se retourna vers lui, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

- Oui ?

- Tu … Tu abandonne ? Demanda le brun d'une petite voix hésitante.

- Oh … Tu sais, avec le temps j'ai appris a te connaître, et je sais que même avec toute la volonté de Gaia je ne pourrais réussir a te raisonner. Mais je pense connaître quelqu'un qui lui pourra peut être faire quelque chose …

- Il y a un problème ?

Les yeux du brun se posèrent lentement vers le nouvel arrivant qui regardait la petite scène au seuil de la porte, espérant de toute forces qu'il avait mal identifié cette voix grave et posé. Mais les espoirs du brun s'évanouirent très vite lorsque son regard détailla l'individu. Cette grande blouse blanche, ses petites lunettes rondes, ce regard vif et intelligent …

- Ah ! S'exclama avec une surprise mal joué l'infirmière, Docteur Viam, on parlait justement de vous !

- En bien je l'espère, rigola doucement le vieil homme tout en pénétrant dans la petite pièce. Comment va tu Zack ?

Ce dernier déglutit bruyamment et comme pour cacher son malaise, sa main vint frotter d'un petit geste nerveux sa nuque.

- Mmmm … Ou oui tout va bien, marmonna t-il en gigotant avec anxiété , le regard soudainement fixé sur les petits carreaux qui composaient le carrelage du sol de la chambre.

- Vraiment ?

Le jeune homme brun se mordit la lèvre et jeta un petit coup d'œil au médecin qui a présent le regardait avec anxiété. Comment lui dire qu'il venait de refuser de prendre son traitement sans en avoir a subir les conséquences ? Sans compter la douloureuse agonie du mur de sa chambre … La dernière chose qu'il souhaitait, c'était de provoquer un nouveau rafraichissement de son dossier qui avait pourtant ces derniers temps réussit miraculeusement a rester vierge de toutes tâches ombrageuses. Et il avait fallut que le Docteur Viam passe juste a ce moment la devant sa chambre… Maudite soit l'infirmière et ses plans machiavéliques !

Vite, Réfléchir, réfléchir, trouver une excuse, une réponse, n'importe quoi … Zack ouvrit avec hésitation sa bouche, mais comme aucun son n'en sortait, il la renferma aussitôt, imitant ainsi avec merveille le poisson gobant l'eau de son aquarium. Heureusement pour lui que le ridicule ne pouvait tuer, car il se sentit pour le coup incroyablement bête, et tentant désespérément de faire bonne figure, se racla la gorge avec force pour commencer une phrase aussi piteuse qu'inaudible.

- Humff … C'est que … il se peut que je n'est pas … Enfin, voilà…

- Zack allait juste prendre son traitement Monsieur. J'avais déjà préparé la seringue, mais il se trouve que Zack souhaiterait aussi profiter de quelques calmants après son injection dans le but d'être plus reposé pour son entretient de demain matin.

Non, finalement, oublions la malédiction. Le regard azurée dissimula avec peine la surprise qu'avait déclenché le mensonge de la petite dame rousse. Cette dernière, impassible et sereine, continua d'une voix professionnellement bien joué.

- Et l'on se demandait, Monsieur, si les deux médicaments pouvaient être consommés l'un a la suite de l'autre sans pour autant perturber l'organisme. Qu'en pensez vous ?

Le vieil homme dirigea tranquillement regard grisé sur son employé qui, impassible, le regardait sans ciller, avant de porter son attention sur son patient qui lui prenait bien garde a laisser sa bouche fermer, un air des plus innocents affiché sur son visage.

- Hé bien, répondit-il tout en retirant ses lunettes qu'il frotta énergiquement sur le pan de sa blouse, je dois dire que je suis assez surpris par ta demande Zack, toi qui ne supporte habituellement pas ses médicaments … Mais c'est tout a ton honneur ! S'empressa t-il de rajouter en voyant la mine confuse du brun. C'est un bon point de gagner a montrer sa volonté de guérison par la réalisation d'efforts personnels. Et non, je ne vois pas du tout d'objection a cette proposition, bien au contraire, c'était une bonne idée Zack.

Le jeune homme brun ne put empêcher un léger malaise l'envahir face au sourire sincère du docteur. Il était une des seules personnes a lui accorder toute sa confiance, et le trahir ainsi semblait être quelque chose de malsain, mal et déloyale. Cette sensation oppressante, il n'en avait pas l'habitude, il semblait plutôt enclin a vouloir … a vouloir comme a préserver son estime de soi même, défendre son égo et surtout … surtout … protéger son honneur, comme il le devait. Le brun se tordit un peu plus sur son lit et jeta un petit coup d'œil furtif a l'infirmière qui elle, avait réussit a sauvegarder l'entière neutralité de sa face. Il ne pouvait pas dire la vérité sans la dénoncer elle aussi, et sa, le jeune homme refusait catégoriquement. Mais il y avait toujours cette sensation oppressante qui semblait le compresser de l'intérieur, comme si son cœur avait été pris en sandwich entre deux gros mogs bien gras. A cette idée, le nez du brun se trémoussa avec dégout.

- Zack ? Demanda d'une voix inquiète de le médecin tout en se rapprochant doucement de lui avant de poser sa main sur son épaule. Tout va bien mon grand ?

- Oui … Enfin je crois …

Le regard fuyant du patient tomba a tout hasard sur le mur en face de lui, et lorsque ses yeux azurés accrochèrent l'inquiétant relief de la surface bétonné, il ne put s'empêcher de se renfrogner un peu plus. Le regard du médecin suivit avec suspicion celui de son patient et lorsqu'il découvrit l'énorme trou béant qui avait élue domicile sur le mur, ses sourcils se haussèrent comme jamais ils ne s'étaient haussés, signe on ne peut plus inquiétant pour l'auteur de ce chef d'œuvre.

- Heu … Zack ? Qu'est ce que c'est que … sa ?

Ce dernier se mordit discrètement la lèvre tout en continuant a fuir le regard interrogateur de son supérieur. Capté …

- Heu … Un léger accident ?

Le vieil homme se retourna vers Zack, la mine mystérieusement neutre.

- Un accident, vraiment ... Mais un accident de quoi pour être plus exacte ?

- Un accident … de parcours, monsieur.

Il y eu un petit silence pendant lequel le brun osa courageusement supporter le regard inquisiteur du médecin, la nervosité de plus en plus présente au fur et a mesure que les secondes s'écoulaient. Puis lorsque le jeune homme perçut la petite lueur d'amusement qui avait soudainement illuminé les orbes grises, un grand soulagement le gagna. Le médecin dut sentir son heureux relâchement car il camoufla un petit rire, avant de secouer gentiment la tignasse ébène, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

- On aura qu'a dire sa, murmura t-il doucement, son regard sage brillant d'affection. Bon ! Repris t-il d'une voix plus forte. Moi qui passait juste par la, me voilà en retard pour ma réunion de 20 H … Je vous souhaite bien du courage, miss, celui-ci est un vrais numéro a lui tout seul !

- Mais !

A l'entente de la petite voix indigné, le médecin fut secoué par un nouveau rire, avant de quitter la pièce avec un dernier signe de main pour guise de salut. Ne croyant toujours pas a sa chance, Zack regarda la silhouette disparaître dans l'angle du couloir, son cœur débordant de reconnaissance a l'égard du vieil homme. Il lui devait tant …

- Bon et après sa, il veut bien prendre son traitement le grand garçonnet ?

La voix féminine ramena brusquement l'esprit du brun dans la petite chambre, avec comme unique cadeau de bienvenue une petite grimace a l'évocation du surnom que le destinataire jugeait comme peu flatteur. Un grand garçonnet … Comme pour contredire ce préjugé, le jeune homme poussa un petit soupir contraint tout en offrant d'un geste las son bras a l'infirmière qui le surplombait, un grand sourire de victoire accroché a ses lèvres. Puis, anticipant ce qu'il allait suivre, le brun se tendit instinctivement et ferma les yeux avec force, redoutant déjà la douleur.

- Ce n'est pas bien de mentir comme sa, souffla t-il tout en sentant un petit coton humide nettoyer la surface de son biceps.

- Mentir, moi ? Répondit la petite voix d'un ton enjoué

- Oui, toi ...

- Oh, du tant que sa peut te décider a accepter la piqu...

- Ah non, faut pas parler de sa maintenant, geignit le jeune douillet en se tordant un peu plus sur son lit.

- ...Mais c'est déjà fait.

- Hein ?

Les yeux azurés s'ouvrirent brusquement, et la petite tête brune s'abaissa avec prudence vers son bras qui reposait toujours dans la poigne de infirmière. Il ne put retenir une petite exclamation de surprise en observant le minuscule trou noir qui pigmentait sa peau, bientôt recouvert par un beau pansement jaune. Déjà ? ...

- Alors, s'était la peine d'en faire tout un plat ? Demanda la jeune femme rousse tout en rangeant ses ustensiles dans la pochette de son uniforme.

Le brun, déconcerté par les événements, laissa s'échapper un piteux «Oui bon sans commentaire», sa mine renfrogné déclenchant l'hilarité de l'aide soignante.

- Ah oui Zack, réussit-elle a placer entre deux rire, pour finir …

- Hum ?

Le brun recula avec prudence tandis que l'infirmière avançait vers lui tout en fouillant ses poches. Qu'allait-elle encore sortir de l'antre de ses montreuses cavernes de l'horreur ?

- Voilà, déclara t-elle fièrement, sa main tendue offrant a Zack la seule vision d'une petite pilule bleu.

- … Et je suis censé faire quoi avec ?

- Pas juste la contempler, bêta. C'est le calmant que tu a demandé au docteur Viam !

Comprenant soudainement le stratagème, la mâchoire du brun se décrocha tandis que ces yeux fixaient avec méfiance le monstrueux cachet sauvage.

- Hors de question ! s'exclama t-il dans une mine dégouté, j'ai déjà du subir l'horreur de la piqure, alors je vais certainement pas avaler ce … ce truc ...

- Mais ce n'était pas toi qui un peu plus tôt me reprochait d'avoir mentit ? Hé bien voilà comme sa ta conscience sera un peu plus tranquille ! Et puis que dirait le docteur s'il amenait a savoir que tu n'as pas pris ton calmant comme tu l'avait promis, hum ?

- … C'est du chantage.

- Hé oui, rigola doucement la rousse. Alors, tu le prends oui ou non ? J'ai d'autres patients a aller voir moi ...

- Mais tu reste ici que parce que je suis ton préféré, lança du tac au tac le brun avec un sourire charmeur.

- Ne change pas de sujet Zack.

- Oui bon bon, d'accord ..

Sous le regard satisfait de l'infirmière, le brun se saisit a contre cœur de la petite pilule bleu qu'il porta tout doucement a ses lèvres, et, dans un effort sur-humain, ouvrit avec une lenteur sans égale la bouche pour y déposer la chose. Et le malade ne put contenir un petit haut le cœur lorsqu'il sentit la gélule fondre dans sa bouche. C'était si … Si dégoutant ! Cette explosion poudreuse, cette sensation chimique crépitant au bout de sa langue, cette impression lourde et pâteuse lorsque le médicament venait se coller au fond de sa gorge, lui procurant au passage une sensation d'étouffement fariné … Berk berk berk ! La grimace burlesque qu'offrit le jeune homme fit une nouvelle fois rire sa spectatrice, et cette dernière tendit gentiment une bouteille d'eau que le brun accepta volontiers. Une fois le litre finit, il s'essuya la bouche d'un revers de main et pris la parole d'une voix pâteuse

- **ça**, c'était vraiment dégeula..

- Tu est juste trop douillet, coupa l'infirmière tout en rebouchant la bouteille. En tout cas, c'est une bonne chose de faite, continua t-elle en se redressant, maintenant je dois aller m'occuper des autres … Il n'y aura pas de problème Zack?

- Pourquoi il y aurait-il de problème ? Demanda de dernier, le petit sourire aux lèvres signalant que son propriétaire avait retrouvé tout de sa superbe.

- Parce que je te connait que trop bien.

- Tu t'inquiète pour moi ? C'est vraiment trop gentil … Sa ne serait pas plutôt le fait que tu voudrais rester un peu plus longtemps en ma compagnie, hum, juste par hasard ?

La jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel, marmonnant un espèce de «on ne le changera jamais», et se redressa pour tourner les talons, laissant le brun dans sa propre frustration.

- Extinction des feux dans 10 minutes Zack. Bonne nuit !

Ce dernier la regagna s'éloigner, une pointe de regret dans son esprit. Lui, terminer sur une défaite aussi lourde que celle ci ? Jamais ! A peine avait-elle ouverte la porte que le combattant l'interpella, bien décidé a ne pas s'avouer vaincu.

- Hé … Livia !

- Oui ? Répondit-elle tout en se retournant.

Un instinct bien enfouit en lui poussa le brun a pencher la tête légèrement sur le côté, et, les yeux pétillant d'un nouvel éclat lumineux, afficha un petit sourire tordu qui en disait long sur son talent d'aguicheur. Il se racla discrètement la gorge, puis sa voix s'éleva dans la petite chambre, légère et dansante.

- La proposition du café tient toujours, dit t-il avec ce même sourire en coin, le tout offrant une des mines les plus séductrices a une infirmière subitement immobile.

Cette dernière posait sur lui un regard perdu, ses grand yeux marrons reflétant sans peine toute l'incompréhension qu'elle éprouvait. Ce ne fut que lorsque le brun distingua le léger fard qui avait colorié les joues de la jeune femme d'une douce couleur rosé, l'obligeant ainsi a battre en retraite en refermant la porte sur elle dans un bredouillement incompréhensible, que le charmeur autorisa un grand sourire victorieux a prendre place sur son visage. Victoire ! Même si Zack ne se rappelait pas encore de son identité, au moins savait-il maintenant qu'il possédait ce don de séduction qui pourrait, ne sait-on jamais, lui être bien utile en cas de problème.

Encore tout fier de son coup, le jeune homme se redressa légèrement dans son lit, créant au passage quelques grincements rouillés avant de se faufiler sous les draps qu'il remonta jusqu'au niveau de son menton. Puis, comme a son habitude, sa main vint se glisser sous son l'épaisseur duveteuse de son oreiller pour en ressortir avec une petit boule de papier lové en son creux. Le brun resta plusieurs minutes ainsi, a contempler avec intensité la chose toute ridé, avant de la déplier machinalement, un petit sourire enfantin sur les lèvres. Puis une fois la feuille éclose, les orbes bleus parcoururent avec délectation le message que son cerveau connaissait pourtant déjà par cœur, ses yeux ayant déjà grignotés plusieurs centaines de fois les petites lignes bossues toujours avec cette même gourmandise.

«Comment va tu Zack ?

J'aimerais savoir ou tu es. Sa fait 4 ans maintenant ! Ceci et la 89eme lettre que je t'envoie et je ne sais même pas ou l'adresser … J'espère vraiment que tu recevra ce dernier message.

Au faite ! Les fleurs se vendent comme des petits pains. Elles rendent les gens si heureux et … C'est grâce a toi, Zack.

Aerith.»

4 ans … Cela faisait si longtemps … Le jeune homme espérait sincèrement que l'auteure du message se rappellerait encore de lui après tout ce temps. Bien qu'il devait être assez proche dans le passé pour qu'elle puisse lui envoyer autant de lettres, elle avait tout de même précisé que ceci était son «dernier message». Elle devait probablement croire qu'il l'avait oublié … Ce qui n'était pas si faux que sa, mais il n'y pouvait rien, il avait beau essayé de récolter quelques souvenirs du personnage, il n'avait actuellement qu'une vision d'une petite fleur doré … Ridicule ! Il fallait absolument qu'il se souvienne au moins de quelques détails s'il voulait aller retrouver cette Aerith dés sa sortie de l'hôpital. Elle était son seul point de repère, son seul ancrage a ce monde blanc et froid, la seule prise prise pour ne pas sombrer dans sa folie maladive … Il espérait sincèrement que cette personne serait encore la pour l'aider a rassembler ses souvenirs, et qui sais, lui dévoiler l'identité cette mystérieuse personne qui occupait autant de place dans son esprit et qu'il sentait encore au fond de lui … Oui, il le fallait ...

Soudainement, les lumières s'éteignirent, laissant la pénombre s'installer en toute opportunité dans la petite chambre. D'abord un peu nerveux, le brun s'agita quelque peu dans son lit avant de sentir les sédatifs qui, plongeant peu a peu son esprit dans les abimes du sommeil, le forcèrent a emmètre un long bâillement tandis que des paupières lourdes de fatigue venaient recouvrir avec douceur les deux orbes azurés. Sa petite voix pâteuse fut le dernier bruit a défier le silence qui régnait en maitre sur la chambre.

- Merci … Aerith.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

«Hé …»

- Humfff …

«Zack»

- Mmmm … Je dooors ...

«Zack !»

- Arrête .. Encore un peu ..

«ZACK DEBOUT !»

- Hein ?

Deux grands yeux azurés s'ouvrirent brusquement, et l'occupant du lit se battit avec violence contre sa malheureuse couette malmené par la brutalité de ses gestes paniqués.

_Batam, batam, batam, batam !_

Le jeune homme porta une main moite contre sa poitrine secoué par les battements accélérés de son cœur, l'autre restant fermement accroché sur les draps. Les tremblements qui parcouraient son corps en sueur lui donnèrent un frisson glacé dans le dos, et le brun déglutit avec difficulté.

- Qui … Qui est la ?

Oh comme il se sentait bête. Sa voix n'avait pas put s'empêcher de monter dans les aiguës a la fin de la phrase. Mais cette voix … ce n'était ni les ricanements méprisables, ni la douce aura chaude. Juste un timbre grave et chaud, une voix ferme et autoritaire.

Une nouveauté, en quelque sorte.

«Zack, dépêche toi»

Le brun sursauta a nouveau lorsque la voix s'éleva une seconde fois dans son esprit. Mais quand est-ce que ces fichus présences allait-elles le laisser vivre sa vie ? Ce n'est pas comme sa qui arrangerait son état … Peut être était-il devenu fou ? Il se sentait si mal, la, se tortillant inutilement sur son lit ... Il était anxieux, tendu et oppressé, comme étouffé par une profonde angoisse qui lui dévorait les entrailles. Comme si ses sens encore endormis l'avertissaient d'un mauvais pressentiment …

«Et bien on dirait que j'ai au moins réussit a apprendre quelque chose a ce fougueux chiot »

- Qu...quoi ?

Le voix stupéfaite du brun laissa vite place a de longs échos brouillés qui résonnèrent doucement dans son esprit

_«Zack, Connait-tu les pommes sottes ? … Si je l'utiliserait, elle risquerait de rouiller, de s'abimer, et ça, sa serait du gâchis… Tu es un petit peu plus important que mon épée … Juste un peu ! … Vis tes rêves, et protège ton honneur en tant ... _

- que membre du soldat …

Les mots sortirent de la bouche du brun de leur propre initiative, se glissant souplement contre son souffle avant de s'évanouir dans l'air oppressante de la petite pièce. Cette phrase … Il la connaissait, il l'avait si souvent entendu … Mais de qui pouvait-il bien la tenir ? L'étrange voix le tira de ses réflexions, cette fois plus pressante et alerté.

«- Zack vite .. Il est ici !»

_Batam, Batam, Batam, bat..._

Silence. Le cœur du brun sembla se figer lorsque ses yeux agrandis par la peur contemplèrent l'étrange mais au combien familière lueur orangé qui dansait sous la fente de sa porte. Les premiers gémissements de l'alarme incendie résonnèrent sinistrement dans le bâtiment silencieux, amenant avec eux de nouvelles images qui défilèrent sous formes de flashs aveuglants devant ses yeux. La petite tête brune s'inclina en tremblant devant la violence des hallucinations, ces dernières représentant a nouveau le paysage léché par les flammes …. a la différence de cette fois ci, la présence de longs filaments argentés masquant a moitié une paire de prunelles fendues, toutes deux illuminés d'un étrange éclat verdoyant en plein cœur des torches enflammés.

- Je te l'avais bien dit, repris la voix caverneuse dans un ricanement méprisable que Zack n'avait pas sentit arriver. Il vient me chercher, et quand il m'aura retrouvé, tu n'existera plus. Adieu le héros ...

* * *

Hé hop, le troisième chapitre enfin expulsé de la mer des documents en dérives, aprés quand même plus de .. heu … 1 mois de naufrage ? Quoi, même plus ? Raaa pitié pas frapper (T.T) Je sais, j'avais promis un postage plus rapide et efficace, mais bon je m'aperçoit de plus en plus que c'est beaucoup plus facile a dire qu'a faire x) Le pire c'est que j'écris beaucoup de chose pour finalement rien dire … Ou juste rendre Zack plus dépressif qu'il ne l'était encore (tiens bon, tu pourra te défouler dans le prochain chapitre, promis x'3 !) Et puis aussi y'avait pas mal de boulot a côté, ma vie, mes études, et mon moral qui n'était pas a son beau fixe, mais bon maintenant sa va mieux, j'ai trouvé la motivation nécessaire pour achever ce bout de suite :3 … Bon ok j'arrête de me trouver des excuses, passons plutôt aux éternels râlements :) Juste pour vous dire encore un petit pardon pour la longueur assommante de ce nouveau chapitre, moi qui m'étais juré de ne plus faire comme le chapitre 2 me voilà bien avancé Mais bon a priori je suis dorénavant condamnée a faire des chapitres de plus de 20 pages words … pour mon plus grand malheur et le votre, ou bien le contraire ;p ! En tout cas, je sais par expérience que les phrases interminables sont celles ayant été le plus infectés par les sales microbes d'orthographe, alors désolé pour ce petit côté grammaticale fastidieux. Et oui, malheureusement rien ne s'arrange avec le temps, et malgré ma chasse aux fautes bien crevant (et qui a le don de m'achever ..) il y en a quand même pas mal qui on dut s'échapper … Faite moi signe si c'est le cas ;) !

En tout cas, si vous avez tenus face a ce roman jusqu'ici pour lire ces lignes, c'est que vous n'êtes pas ni assommé, ni noyé dans cette mer de mots, et que je l'espère avez prit plaisir a lire ce «petit» paragraphe ^^ Alors encore un peu (et non ce n'est pas encore finit ! Bientôt ..) de supplice pour la lecture d'un passage qui me tient le plus a cœur, ceux des remerciements :D !

Alors je fait un gros câlin a Red et a ses messages pleins de bonne humeur contagieuse (et ses encouragements plus que motivants ^o^), a Pata pour toute son aide et son soutient apporté (ah ah tu vois que je l'es posté ce chapitre 3, c'est a ton tour maintenant ;p), a Kimie et Lena pour toutes leurs œuvres qui m'ont donné l'inspiration et la motivation pour continuer, a tite-odey pour sa lecture soigneuse et ses remarques bien placés (progression, progression, merci tout plein ;D) ainsi que Ophelle et Chiro-Chan pour leur reviews qui m'ont fait grand plaisir :3 Et sans oublier toutes les lectrices anonymes ce qui sans elles la fic serait encore perdue dans les méandres de ma mémoire x') ! Merci tout plein tout le monde, a bientôt pour la suite (et promis, bien plus tôt que la normale, avec son lot d'action en prime !)

Tchou :3 !


	4. La liberté n'existe qu'en l'utilisant

**Versus speculum**

_(de l'autre côté du miroir)_

«Le destin ? Aussi fragile que le cristal, éphémère qu'un papillon, illusoire qu'un mirage, instable que le vent. Juste un souffe pour changer sa voie. Ce souffle qui sera la délivrance de Zack, la condamnation de Cloud, le bouleversement de l'histoire.»

De: DanaVII.

* * *

_/!\ __Tant que ma tirelire ne sera pas remplie a ras bord pour que je puisse enfin acheter l'entière propriété des personnages, ces derniers ainsi que leur univers appartiennent malheureusement a Square Enix ... Pour l"instant ;) ! Seul le Docteur Klark ainsi que ses coequipiers sont issus de mon imagination._

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

Chapitre 4

**La liberté ne s'acquière qu'en l'utilisant.**

_**-**o-o-o-o-o-o-_

_Si brutal. Si violent. Et si confus ..._

Il y avait ce son, strident, sinistre, cette alarme qui gémissait avec force dans tout l'espace de la petite pièce.

Il y avait ces début de cris, ses pleurs et hurlements de panique qui explosaient dans les chambres voisines.

Il y avait ses pas précipités, ses voix pressantes et essoufflés qui glissaient le long des couloirs.

Et il y avait cette chaleur, cette atmosphère étouffante agrémenté d'une puissance fragrance cendré, un arôme acide et brulant qui se répendait dans toute la pièce baigné dans une inquiétante lueur orangé.

Alors pourquoi, pourquoi, ne réagissait-il donc pas ? Il restait la, immobile tel une statue de cire, pétrifié dans une expression vide, a contempler fixement la lumière rougeâtre qui dansait dans la fente de la porte. Sa propre voix luttait avec acharnement contre son esprit encore embrumé.

_aller, bouge, bouge … Mais tu va bouger idiot ?_

«Je n'aurais pas dit mieux.»

Zack s'arracha de sa contemplation pour jeter un regard mauvais au plafond, avant de s'adresser a voix haute a la personne qu'il savait pourtant absente.

- Et toi la ! Tu va me laisser tranquille, oui ou merde ?

«J'opterais plutôt pour le merde. Désolé puppy.»

Le brun n'eut pas le loisir de grogner a sa guise lorsqu'une énorme explosion secoua avec force les fondations du bâtiment, ébranlant dangereusement toute la surface des cloisons qui se mirent a trembler dans un rugissement sonore. Zack se releva d'un seul bond lorsqu'il sentit le sol tanguer sous ses pieds, les petits débris du plafonds qui venaient s'échouer sur ses épaules ne l'aidant pas a trouver son équilibre. Pendant les quelques seconde ou l'acrobate pensait finir engloutit dans une avalanche bétonné, tout ne fut que chaos et confusion, le temps semblait s'être arrêté sur cet instant anarchique, faisant taire par l'occasion les gémissements et la pagaille de dehors. Puis, après une dernière secousse virulente, le bâtiment se stabilisa dans un grondement contrarié, et le brun se rattrapa de justesse a la tête de lit pour épargner a son derrière une autre douleur inutile.

«Et c'est donc sa que j'ai formé ? Il me semble avoir négligé quelques points cruciaux avec toi»

- Mais tu va la fermer ?

«Plus sérieusement Zack. Elle ne va pas tarder a revenir, elle le fera dés qu'il te mettra la main dessus. Tu doit vite partir d'ici.»

Le jeune homme se redressa avec hésitation, encore bien secoué par les récents événements. Il regardait d'un air perdu tout autour de lui, sa chambre n'étant plus qu'un vaste terrain vague aux murs cabossé. Il ne parvenait même plus a distinguer son propre trou du mur que son poing avait formé quelques heures plus tôt, et le soudain silence qui avait élue domicile dans l'hôpital ne lui disait rien de bon. Il déglutit avec difficulté avant de demander d'une voix troublé.

- Par Minerva, que ce passe t-il donc ici ? ...

«Zack ? Tu as entendu ce que j'ai dit ?»

- Sa sens … Sa sens vraiment ...Bizarre.

«Mais tu m'écoute, oui ?»

Le brun retroussa le nez dans une grimace avant de secouer énergiquement la tête de gauche a droite. Oh que non, sa ne sentait vraiment pas bon. L'odeur du brûlé avait laissé place a une odeur beaucoup plus subtile mais au combien repoussante, une fragrance aromatisé entre le sel et la rouille qui piquait désagréablement l'odorat du jeune homme. Il l'avait déjà sentit, cette odeur, il en était certain, il pouvait même sentir son goût métallique au bout de sa langue. Mais qu'est ce que c'était déjà ? …

« ZACK !»

Ce dernier sursauta violemment a cette soudaine intonation qui avait explosé dans sa tête, furieuse et réprobatrice. Mécontent d'être ainsi tiré de ses réflexions, le brun haussa pour la seconde fois son regard vers le plafond, sa voix prenant un ton faussement outragé.

- Quoi encore ?

«Je te demande pour une seule fois de m'écouter ! Tu doit partir avant qu'il ne te retrouve, sinon je ne pourrais plus rien faire pour la retenir !»

- «qu'il me retrouve ?» «La retenir ?» Mais c'est quoi ce bordel a la fin ! gronda Zack. Ses mains vinrent a nouveau s'appuyer contre ses tempes douloureuses, le verrouillage de sa mâchoire laissant deviner sa volonté désespéré a faire abstraction de l'odeur infecte. «Je sais rien, je n'y comprend rien, laisse moi !»

La voix devait surement être habitué a ses interminables caprices, car la plainte du brun ne la découragea pas pour autant. Au contraire, elle repartit de plus belle, avec comme bonus un petit soupçon de provocation.

«Hé bien, avec toutes ces questions, je suis sur que la légendaire curiosité du chiot va le pousser a entrer en action.»

Zack haussa soudainement les sourcil avant de poser un regard satisfait sur la porte blindé en face de lui.

- Pour une fois que tu fait une remarque utile …

Un léger rire s'éleva dans la pièce tendis qu'un sourire déformait les lèvres du brun.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Vlam !**

Le pied vola dans les airs avant de venir s'écraser contre la porte. Cette dernière s'ouvrit a la volé sous l'impact, le cadavre du verrou pendant misérablement hors de ses gong, et dés l'instant ou la cloison fut ouverte, une épaisse fumé grisâtre vint s'infiltrer dans la chambre, se rependant sur le sol a la manière d'une cascade inondant le plancher. La vague brumeuse s'invita dans la petite chambre en même temps qu'une bouffé de chaleur étouffante qui fit toussoter le brun et en plus de lui bruler les iris.

Zack couvrit son visage d'un bras, et, les yeux larmoyants, se jeta dans la fumée épaisse avant de heurter le mur du couloir, au du moins ce qu'il en restait. Désorienté, il se redressa avec crainte tout en regardant autour de lui, un air perdu sur le visage. Il déglutit avec difficulté et son souffle resta coincé dans sa gorge sèche et irrité; il ne savait que faire face au stupéfiant spectacle que lui offrait sa vision.

Il devait faire un cauchemar, juste un putain de cauchemar, ce n'était pas possible autrement.

Le couloir n'avait jamais été aussi habité: une multitude de membres du personnels couraient le long des épais mur blancs, leur professionnalisme entamé par des éclats de panique qui transformaient leurs gestes en de vifs mouvements précipités. Tâches pâles dans un tourbillon brumeux, tous se battaient avec harnachement contre les serrures de portes qui restaient désespérément closes. Derrière, les longs hurlements et les trépignements sonores en disaient long sur l'état de leur occupants, le vacarme de plaintes engloutit par les gémissements incessant de l'alarme. Et pour agrémenter le tableau, il y avait cette sensation lourde et étouffante, cette atmosphère chaude et dangereuse qui baignait la scène dans un inquiétant éclat orangé.

Cet éclat …

Le cour du brun fit un bond dans sa poitrine et ses yeux se dilatèrent brusquement tandis qu'il fixait avec une crainte grandissante les longues flammes rougeoyantes qui étaient apparues au bout du corridor. Ardentes, vif et dévorantes, toutes se tordaient avec fureur, se poussant, s'écrasant et s'engloutissant les unes aux autres, comme pour pouvoir être la première a atteindre le plafond qui déjà revêtit une mince couche de brulé. Les mêmes torches qui venaient sans cesse harceler son esprit …

Zack ferma les yeux en poussant un petit gémissement étouffé. Il ne devait pas penser a sa maintenant ...Non, surtout pas, ce qu'il devait faire la, tout de suite, c'était partir, s'enfuir loin d'ici, trouver un moyen pour mettre le maximum de distance entre lui et ses longues langues brulantes. Mais comment ? …. Des petits pas précipités le tirèrent brusquement de ses réflexions, et il eut juste le temps de rouvrir les yeux pour apercevoir une infirmière apparaître comme par enchantement a ses côtés. Un air perdu sur le visage, elle semblait regarder Zack sans même le voir, les iris orangés fixés sur le patient a moitié dissimulé par des mèches cramoisis qui s'échappaient de son chignon. La seconde d'après, elle s'était emparé de la main du jeune homme et le tirait en arrière, sa voix aiguë et pressante laissant deviner d'elle même la panique qu'elle contenait

- Vite, on évacue, il faut regagner le groupe !

- Mais qu'est ce qu'il se passe ici a la fin, gronda Zack tout en se débattant légèrement contre la faible poigne de l'infirmière.

- Veuillez regagner le groupe s'il vous plait !

- Mais expliquer moi !

Ne recevant aucune, le brun stoppa net et se dégagea d'un coup sec de la prise de la jeune femme. Cette dernière se retourna brusquement avant de le ressaisir par la manche dans un geste presque automatique et de répéter de la même mécanique

- Il faut que vous regagnez le groupe ...

- Non ! Je veux savoir ce qui se passe ! Ou est le docteur Viam ?

- Regagner le groupe ...

Zack se pencha a la hauteur de la jeune femme et plissa les yeux tandis qu'il scruter peu a peu le petit visage. Il était si pâle, les traits était si tirés, cette peau presque roussie … Et il pouvait même presque percevoir une petite flamme de panique briller aux fond de ses deux prunelles embrasés.

Elle était complétement ailleurs.

- Heu … Tout est ok ?

La jeune femme l'ignora avant de tenter encore une fois de l'amener vers les escaliers. Le brun saisit alors fermement l'infirmière par les épaules avant de la secouer légèrement dans le seul but de la faire sortie de sa tétanie, mais cette dernière ne cessait de répéter inlassablement cette même phrase, son regard perdu dirigé droit vers le sol.

- S'il vous plait, monsieur … Le groupe … il faut le rejoindre, c'est un ordre ...

- Mais il faut que je vois le docteur Viam ! Ou est-ce qu..

**BAOUM !**

Une énorme explosion secoua une nouvelle fois les fondations du bâtiment, et Zack fut violemment projeté au sol, entrainant dans sa chute l'infirmière qui ne put retenir une petite exclamation de surprise. Le terrain tremblait dangereusement sous leurs corps plaqués contre terre, et, dans un élan automatique, le brun poussa la jeune femme sous l'encadrement d'une porte avant de protéger sa propre nuque de ses mains jointes, juste avant que le plafond ne s'écroule et ne viennent se briser contre le sol. Une violente douleur résonna tout au long de sa colonne vertébrale, et Zack poussa un petit grognement lorsqu'il sentit plusieurs débris de plâtre se biser sur son dos.

Plusieurs secondes passèrent encore ainsi, a sentir le le sol se dérober sous ses mains et un poids de plus en plus considérable compresser son corps, secondes durant lesquelles Zack anticipa comme étant un de ses derniers instants a vivre. Il ne suffisait qu'une d'une secousse plus brutales que les autres pour que le bâtiment de s'effondre sur lui même … Juste une …

Mais contre toute attente, l'hôpital poussa un dernier grincement sonore avant de s'immobiliser dans une symétrie suspecte. Un calme aussi silencieux qu'inquiétant plana sur la scène, jusqu'à ce qu'une petite tête brune n'immerge doucement de l'amas de gravas, secouant au passage l'étrange crinière ébène afin d'y déloger les petits gravillons. Les orbes bleus se posèrent avec étonnement sur le foutoir qui régner autour de lui. Il était ...Vivant ?

- Merci Shiva, souffla t-il doucement avant de prendre appui sur ses mains et de se relever.

Enfin, tenter de se relever: ignorant ses effort, son corps restait désespérément aplatit sur le sol. Zack jura a voix basse avant de rassembler toute ses forces et de re-tenter la chose, Peine perdu. Même avec toute sa volonté, Zack resta cloué au sol. Un énorme poids compressait son corps et le maintenait contre le carrelage explosé. Après plusieurs tentatives toutes aussi vaines les unes que les autres, la jeune brun devait bien admettre qu'il s'épuisait plus inutilement qu'autre chose. Mais il devait a tout prix se dégager de la avant qu'une autre secousse ne viennent faire écrouler l'hôpital. Restait a savoir comment ...

De nouveaux gémissements s'élevèrent subitement dans le airs, et le regard azurée se posa avec un nouvel espoir sur la fine silhouette qui c'était maladroitement redressé d'entre les débris. Une fois debout, l'infirmière chancela un peu sur ses jambes, mais après quelques sanglots échappés d'une bouche tremblante, la jeune femme se précipita vers le restant de l'escalier de secours, ses longues jambes tremblant sous la pression accumulé.

- Hé ! Cria le brun dans un grognement outragé, attendez moi, ne partez pas !

La jeune femme rousse stoppa pour tourner légèrement la tête vers le brun gisant a terre, et ce dernier perçut clairement la petite lueur d'hésitation qui illuminait les orbes orangés et qui laissait facilement deviner la bataille entre la raison et l'instinct de survie qui se déroulait a l'intérieur l'esprit chamboulé.

- S'il vous plait, clama t-il une nouvelle fois, aidez moi, je n'arrive pas a me dégager ...

L'infirmière resta figé, sa panique ne cessant de ronger sa conscience, et la respiration de Zack stoppa soudainement tandis qu'il observait le combat silencieux qui s'opérait, priant toutes les forces divines pour que l'aide désiré vienne d'elle même. Il faillit crier victoire lorsqu'il vit les petits talons blancs pivoter vers lui, mais son semblant de sourire mourut sur ses lèvres lorsqu'une nouvelle secousse mordit le bâtiment a pleine dents. Il sentit dans un grognement de douleur de nouveaux débris s'écroulant sur son corps qui supportait de moins en moins la pression, et lorsque les orbes azurées se posèrent sur l'infirmière, la mâchoire du brun se décrocha automatiquement.

Écroulé a terre, cette dernière rampait avec précaution entre les débris qui jonchaient le sol. Au moins semblait-elle avoir repris le contrôle de son corps, mais la situation aurait été préférable si elle n'était pas en train de se diriger vers la sortie de secours.

- Hé ! S'écria a nouveau Zack. Ne partez pas, Revenez m'aider !

Il n'eut comme seule réponse les gémissements de la jeune femme, lointain écho qui semblaient dangereusement s'affaiblir. Un frisson de panique glissa sur la nuque du brun, et ce dernier mordit brutalement sa langue. Initiative complétement idiote, qui ne fit que rajouter a sa frustration son lot de douleur.

- **STOP** ! Aller, aidez moi, vous allez pas quand même vous casser comme sa hein ?

Nouveau silence, silence que Zack interpréta malgré son éternel optimiste comme étant une réponse positive.

- Hé, non, ne partez pas !** REVENEZ **!

Ses hurlements résonnèrent même après que la fine silhouette de l'infirmière n'eut disparut a travers la cage de l'escalier. Ce ne fut qu'après quelques minutes d'entière solitude que Zack accepta sa défaite.

- Hé merde, jura t-il, c'est si cool comme geste de remerciement … _Sympa, vraiment _! finit-il sur un ton ironique plus qu'appuyé.

Cette fois ci, il eut une réponse. La bâtiment en entier gronda avec colère, et les parois se craquèrent davantage tandis que Zack se tortillait sur lui même afin de s'extraire de la merde dans lequel il c'était mit. Sa tentative désespéré eut au moins le don de faire stopper les secousses de l'édifice qui semblait s'être construit sur du papier de verre, mais la situation restait la même: il était bien piégé entre les débris de l'hôpital jusqu'à ce que ce dernier ne le libère dans sa destruction.

Non, non, non, il n'allait tout de même pas finir ainsi, sa ne se pouvait pas … Mais il eut beau remuer sans arrêt, se tortiller, se torde dans tout les sens, pousser, tirer, cogner … Rien n'y faisait.

Sa prison blanche deviendrait bientôt son cimentière, ayant pour seule tombe les ruines du grand édifice.

Le cœur du brun semblait s'être transformé en une une pompe a panique. A chaque pulsion, une nouvelle vague de frisson le parcourait en entier et, longeant le sillage de ses veines, venait ronger petit a petit sa raison. Déjà, il pouvait sentir une futur crise, ses doigts tremblaient si fort, il avait si chaud, et ses sueurs froides qui lui glaçait la nuque ...Non, il ne fallait pas, ce n'était pas le bon moment.

Respire, Respire … Ferme les yeux, concentre toi sur ta respiration ... respire, respire...

- ZACK !

Le jeune homme rouvris soudainement les yeux, un peu désorienté de voir une silhouette blanche accourir vers lui. Qu'est ce que...

- Zack !

L'interpelé regarda d'un air hébété le vieil homme se précipiter dans sa direction, sa grand blouse blanche volant derrière lui. Sa marche était étrangement saccadé et ses gestes désordonnés lui donnait l'air d'un patin de bois usagé. Arrivé a sa hauteur, l'homme s'accroupit prés lui, la respiration courte.

- Docteur Viam ! S'écria le brun tout en se tordant sur lui même. Je suis coincé, je ne peux plus bouger, j'y arrive pas, je ...

- Tout doux Zack, pas de panique, sa va aller, souffla doucement le médecin.

Les mains de ce dernier soutenait étrangement son ventre, mais les orbes grises étaient déjà entrain d'analyser sagement la situation. Zack cessa tout mouvement, laissant juste sa poitrine se soulever difficilement au rythme de sa respiration. Après un court instant de silence, la voix du docteur s'éleva, faible mais sur d'elle.

- Tu as un sacré nombre de bloc sur toi, mais il y en a un qui se démarque des autres … Il est beaucoup plus épais et il prend appuie sur tes épaules, c'est... c'est surement a cause de lui que tu ne parvint pas a te lever … C'est déjà un miracle que ta cage thoracique ait put résister a ce poids la, tu n...

La voix du médecin se brisa, mais lorsque les yeux de Zack se posèrent avec inquiétude sur le vieil homme, celui ci était déjà repartit dans un ton plus bas.

- Il faut juste … Déplacer le bloc, je pense que si nous unissons nos forces nous parviendrons a te libérer. Tu es prêt ? Demanda t-il l'homme brun qui répondit par de petits hochements de tête frénétiques. Aller, a trois …, Un … Deux … Trois !

Zack grogna sous l'effort, et, muscles bandés, poussa de toute ses forces le rocher loin de son cœur. Il pouvait entendre les piétinements saccadés du vieil homme qui, devinait-il, devait peiner a soulever le bloc de ciment. Après quelques dizaines de secondes interminables, un léger gémissement pierreux résonna dans les oreilles du brun, et la masse rocailleuse s'éleva enfin de quelques centimètres dans les airs.

Aussitôt libéré, Zack se tortilla sur lui même avant de bondir des gravas tel un ressorts, trop heureux t'entendre le petit craquement de bonheur de ses os signalant une liberté de mouvement nouvellement acquise. Il se secoua en entier afin de faire tomber les dernières miettes de débris, et tout sourire, se tourna vivement vers son sauveur.

- Hey, merci mille fois, je v...

Le cœur du brun se figea lorsque les orbes bleus se posèrent sur le médecin. Tout doucement, comme au ralentit, il contempla avec horreur le vieil homme tanguer dangereusement sur ses pieds et, avant qu'il n'est put faire un seul geste, s'écrouler face contre sol.

- Monsieur !

Suivant le mouvement, Zack se précipita au côté du vieil homme avant de prendre son corps inerte dans ses bras tremblants. Il était si lourd, si mou … Tellement immobile. Un autre frisson le parcourut.

Mauvais. Il secoua le corps, juste un peu.

- Monsieur ! Monsieur Viam !

- Zack ...

Soulagement. Ce dernier cessa ses gestes précipités et regarda avec compassion cet homme qu'il l'avait tant aidé. Il était vivant, c'était tout ce qui comptait.

- Zack, continua le médecin entre deux râles, maintenant tu dois … Tu dois …

- Monsieur … Tout va bien ?

- Partir … Vite … Tu dois partir !

La panique que camouflait les mots offrit a son destinataire une nouvelle vague d'incompréhension, et un éclat d'inquiétude illumina les orbes bleus qui ne pouvaient se détacher du vieil homme tremblant. Il semblait si faible … Pourquoi ? Le regard affolé se posa sur la blouse du médecin et, pour la première fois, il put remarquer de grandes taches sombres qui imbibaient le tissus.

- Partir ? Répéta Zack d'une voix surprise. Mais pourqu...

- Tu dois … Tu dois partir ..Tu...

- Oui Monsieur, coupa Zack pour tenter de stopper l'agitation du vieil homme. Je ferais tout ce que vous me demanderez, promis, et vous viendrez avec moi.

C'était si simple. Tout s'arrangeait.

- Non .. Zack, tu ne comprends pas … Ils sont ici. Et lui aussi … Tout ces soldats, ils viennent pour l'arrêter … Mais ils ne faut pas qu'ils te trouve. Tu …

Une grimace douloureuse traversa avec violence le visage du vieil homme, et Zack tapota maladroitement le dos du médecin, la grande blouse de travail a présent complétement plaqué sur la peau parcheminé. Le brun fronça les sourcils: sa ne devait pas être agréable d'avoir une seconde peau comme celle ci. Elle était si épaisse, si chaude et rouge … Mais bon sang, d'où venait-elle !

- Ne vous inquiétez pas monsieur. Je suis sur que tout va bien se passer, et nous allons partir d'ici, n' est-pas ? Demandant doucement Zack dans une tentative de sourire.

Il ne fallait pas l'inquiéter. Il y avait tant de bruit …

Vivement que tout cela cesse.

- Zack … Tu es … Shinra... Ici, il faut que tu partes ...

Shinra ? … Le mot serra douloureusement le cœur du brun, et il secoua la tête comme pour chasser les mauvaises images qui venaient hanter son esprit, une grimace accroché aux lèvres.

- Aller docteur, debout, on doit y aller !

- N... Zack tu … SOLDAT … c'est dans l'aile B, la salle des archives … Va …

SOLDAT … Nouvelle décharge. Pas agréable, non, pas du tout. Zack reprit, la voix cependant plus faible.

- S'il vous plait, stop … Il faut pas parler de … de ces choses … on va juste … Partir, hein ?

Un léger contact contre sa main le fit violemment sursauter. Étonnés, les orbes bleus se baissèrent vers le sol pour entrapercevoir entre ses doigts un petit éclat argenté. Tout petit. C'est ….

- Un … Trusseux ?

- T...Trousseaux Zack. Trou...sseau, corrigea le docteur Viam, un léger sourire au lèvres

- Ah oui c'est vrais, rigola le brun soudainement plus détendu a la vue du médecin souriant. Trousseaux …. J'y arriverais un jour, vous verrez, c'est promis !

Le médecin ne répondit rien. Il y eu un silence durant lequel le brun surveillait attentivement le vieil homme dans ces bras. Ce dernier continuait de fixer le jeune homme avec ce même sourire, mais ses yeux semblaient étrangement contempler quelque chose ailleurs, la lueur habituelle illuminant les sages prunelles grises était comme camouflé derrière un épais voile sombre. Le silence s'étendit jusqu'à recouvrir complétement le cœur du brun et qui, a son goût, devenait bien trop lourd.

- Monsieur ?

Pesant.

- Docteur Viam !

Oppressant

La respiration saccadé et son cœur battant la chamade, Zack secoua avec une force contrôlé le corps du docteur, et la petite tête grisonnante se ballota lourdement entre les deux épaules avant que le menton ne vienne heurter la poitrine. Les petites lunettes rondes glissèrent du nez et Zack eut juste le temps de les rattraper au vol avant qu'elle ne viennent se fracasser au sol.

- Monsieur, souffla le jeune homme avec hésitation, vos lunettes … Elles allaient se briser, tenez …

Toujours aucune réponse. Toujours aucun geste. Il s'était pourtant attendu a une main venant quémander son bien, une tête se redressant pour contempler l'objet tendu, ou même a un seul petit grognement … Le docteur ne se séparait jamais de ses lunettes, alors, pourquoi, pourquoi ne les prenait-il donc pas ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi son corps était-il si immobile, pourquoi était-il si pesant ? Pourquoi ne bougeait-il pas ? Et surtout, pourquoi cette tâche sombre qui ne faisait que croitre sur le sol, semblant ramper vers lui comme un animal traquant une proie ? Il pouvait sentir ce contact humide sur ses genoux, ce liquide chaud et poisseux se déverser le long de ses doigts, se coller a son visage, ses narines inspirant en plein cœur de ses poumons cette fragrance souillé, contaminé par l'arôme du sel et de la rouille, et ce goût métallique qui s'accrochait a ces lèvres ...

_Et sentir cette main dans la sienne, cette main recouverte de cette même couverture tiède tout en restant pourtant si froide … _

- Non …

_Ses propres doigts qui glissaient malgré eux sur cette substance rougeâtre, tentant désespérément de s'accrocher a cette peau moite, s'enrouler autour de cette main inerte ..._

- Je ne comprends pas …

_Et sentir sa propre prise se resserrer sur elle même, ses ongles s'enfoncer dans sa propre chaire, sentir ses longs fils répandre une douce chaleur sur sa propre peau tandis qu'ils glissaient sur elle. _

- Je ne veux pas ... …

_Et vouloir les retenir, encore et encore, ses doigts happant avec désespoir ce vide si lourd, si présent, si tortionnaire .._

- J... Je ...

_Et la mort. _

- NON !

Zack laissa retomber avec brusquerie le corps, l'horreur peignant ses traits le faisant reculer de quelques mètres, loin de cet amas immobile. C'était impossible … Sa ne pouvait pas … L'estomac de l'homme se tordit avec violence avant que ce dernier ne se mette a suffoquer. Il ne parvenait plus a respirer, son souffle restait bloqué dans sa gorge, ses poumons semblaient s'être perforés d'eux même a l'intérieur de son corps. Il ne fallait pas … Pas penser a sa … Pourquoi, qu'est-est-ce, il ne savait rien … Rien, rien mise a part que le docteur Viam était mort.

… _mort. Lui aussi._

Un gémissement s'échappa de ses lèvres, et le souffle court, Zack porta une main a sa bouche comme pour empêcher son propre cœur de sortir de son corps. Ce n'était pas possible, il n'avait pas put partir comme sa ... Le médecin était encore en vie, la, il n'y a même pas 30 secondes, Zack en était certain, il était même en train de lui parler … Oui, il se souvenait exactement de leur conversation … Il était en train de l'appeler, en train de lui dire de partir, il lui avait dit de faire attention et qu'il ne fallait pas qu'ils le trouve, il lui avait même donner un...

Le regard déconcerté du brun se posa dans un battement de cil sur son poing encore fermé, et lorsqu'il desserra sa poigne, elle libéra les petites clés qui brillaient avec tout autant de ferveur au creux de sa paume.

Puis les paroles du vieil homme chantèrent dans l'atmosphère lugubre du couloir.

_« … Aile B. Salle des archives.»_

Le brun vit voler ses orbes bleus du trousseaux au corps gisant a terre, et encore du corps au trousseaux, puis après quelques instant de silence pesant, le jeune homme se releva avec lourdeur, comme si tout ses muscles s'étaient mit a faire 10 fois leurs poids. Une fois debout, il dut se tenir contre le mur pour contrer le tremblement qu'il l'avait envahit, et son regard hésitant se posa une dernière fois du le corps du vieil homme. La gorge de Zack se serra, et après avoir déglutit avec difficulté, il tourna doucement les talons.

Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, la, maintenant, c'était de se raccrocher a ses habitudes; le vieil homme lui avait fait une requête, il se contenterait d'obéir, et se plierait a son dernier ordre afin d'honorer sa mémoire. Il allait donc devoir découvrir se que cachait cette fameuse salle, quitte a faire face a son passé vaporeux.

Oui, il le ferait.

Mais Zack ne put s'empêcher de jeter un dernier regard sur le visage sage qui semblait se reposer a quelques mètres de lui, et son cœur sembla se briser sur lui même.

Une sensation qui lui paraissait beaucoup trop familière.

* * *

Hello hello everybody :)

Non non, vous ne rêvez pas, c'est bien la suite de ma fic, avec dirons-nous juste un tout petit mois de retard … Hum, un seul mois ? Je dirais plutôt deux … Deux et demi ? Oui bon, je vais me retrancher derrière ma phobie des maths pour ne pas avoir a compter tout ces jours surlignés en rouge ^^' Mais cette fois encore, je peux expliquer tout ce retard, même si j'exclue tout ce qui est du côté boulot et le blabla de ma vie ennuyeuse. Alors, c'est partit pour les explications, maisvvite fait hein promis :3

En faite j'ai réalisé que si je postait chapitre après chapitre dés que le suivant a été finit de taper, sa allait me mettre un temps de fou et un boulot de dingue (comme j'ai eu a faire pour les premiers chapitres). En faite, si ma petite cervelle blonde aurait été plus malicieuse, elle aurait penser a bien avancer la fic avant même de publier ses débuts, histoire d'avoir une bonne marge pour la publication régulière de la suite. Mais comme au cas ou vous ne l'aurez pas encore remarqué, je suis une personne plutôt a l'esprit bordélique qui a foncé dans le tas sans même réfléchir. Enfin si, j'ai réfléchie, mais pas suffisamment tôt.

Enfin bref, tout sa pour dire que durant ces deux longs mois d'absence, j'ai enfin put avancer l'histoire pour n'avoir lors de la date de publication prévue que de petites corrections de syntaxe ou de grammaire et non pas de gros vides a combler, ce qui permettra a la fic d'avancer plus vite et plus régulièrement ;) Parce que comme je l'ai déjà dis, non je ne laisserais jamais tomber l'histoire, quand je commence quelque chose je la finis toujours, oui cette fic me tiens beaucoup a cœur et je souhaite qu'elle continue a se développer dans de bonnes conditions, et oui Zack et Cloud sont trop adorables (du moins dans les autres fics) pour les laisser tomber comme sa ^o^ Donc pour résumer le tout, la suite est déjà bien au chaud dans la carte mémoire de mon ordi est attend patiemment son tour pour être peaufiné et envoyé dans la mer de fic de fanficiton :3

Et pour ce qui est de la vitesse de parution des nouveaux chapitres, je vais essayer de jouer mon Zack et d'être le plus optimiste que possible en vous annonçant juste deux semaines d'attente entre deux chapitres. Mais après, tout dépend encore de ma vie a moi, mes exams, mon boulot, les études, les fêtes et les jours de grosses flemme … Alors ces deux semaines ne sont encore qu'un défis personnel et non pas une durée fixe hein ^^'

Enfin concernant ce chapitre la … Vous avez surement remarqué qu'il était beaucoup plus court que les autres, ce qui est une autre stratégie (oui oui, mine de rien le cerveau d'une blonde peut aussi cogiter) qui se résume en quatre mots: plus court, plus vite. Au départ, il était censé d'être deux fois plus gros (pour rivaliser avec la taille du dernier chapitre) mais je me suis dit qu'il fallait tout de même essayer cette technique du «court et rapide». Bon après, pour le côté de la qualité, j'ai un gros doute la dessus, parce que même si cette partie la a été ma préféré a écrire, je ne suis pas sur d'avoir bien respecter le caractère de Zack … Mais quand je dis pas du tout, c'est pas du tout du tout … Surtout que ces derniers temps j'ai suivit un manga avec beaucoup d'attention, et toutes ces nouvelles informations et personnages ont surement quelque peu influencé ma fic ... Enfin, il n'a suffit que le énième visionnage du beau blue ray d'Advent Childen Complete que Papa Noël m'a apporté pour remettre les idées en ordre x'3 Un vrais délice, au passage ^o^

Bon Bref, encore désolé pour cette attente, et aussi un petit pardon a Zack pour avoir été pour une nouvelle fois encore le martyr de ce nouveau chapitre :3 Et non, il n'y a pas eu de flashback avec Cloud cette fois ci, enfaite je comptait en faire un a chaque chapitre, mais comme celui ci a été divisé en deux pour vous permettre une lecture pour rapide de son contenu … Faudra attendre patiemment la suite qui j'espère arrivera en même temps que la rentré (brrr..). Et un dernier pardon a Patagato qui je sais aime les fics avec un Zack innocent et enjoué, promis je vais essayer de le sortir du côté obscure de la force, mais sa sera petit a petit désolé x')

Ah oui et une dernier petit mot pour toutes ces revieweuses du derniers chapitres, vos messages m'ont fait chaud au cœur, vous ne devinez pas a quel point tout vos encouragement m'ont donné la motivation pour taper, et sa marche d'après ce que j'ai put faire … Donc un gros bisous cookies91 pour sa présence toujours au rendez vous, tite-odey et ses remarques judicieuses qui me permettent de m'améliorer a chaque chapitre, l'éternelle Red et ses longues reviews bien savoureuses (décidément je ne m'en lasserais jamais ^o^) Ophelle et ses commentaires qui ont toujours le don de m'arracher un grand sourire, Pata pour tout son soutient et son aide qui me sont plus que précieux, lunastrelle pour sa lecture attentive qui j'espère va se poursuivre jusqu'au bout, et MamYumpour tout ces compliments qui m'ont fait bien plaisir ainsi que les lecteurs anonymes auquel je ne peux pas répondre individuellement mais qui sont tout aussi indispensables :3 Merci tout le monde, merci pour votre gentillesse qui me permet d'avancer ainsi que votre patience pour supporter mes éternels discours (et dire que je comptais dire juste un petit mot pour la fin de ce chapitre … Pfouu on se refait pas hein -.-). Bisous a tous, et j'espère a bientôt :3 !


	5. La Haine, cette colère des faibles

**Versus speculum**

_(de l'autre côté du miroir)_

«Le destin ? Aussi fragile que le cristal, éphémère qu'un papillon, illusoire qu'un mirage, instable que le vent. Juste un souffe pour changer sa voie. Ce souffle qui sera la délivrance de Zack, la condamnation de Cloud, le bouleversement de l'histoire.»

De: DanaVII.

* * *

_/!\ __Tant que ma tirelire ne sera pas remplie a ras bord pour que je puisse enfin acheter l'entière propriété des personnages, ces derniers ainsi que leur univers appartiennent malheureusement a Square Enix ... Pour l"instant ;) ! Seul le Docteur Klark ainsi que ses coequipiers sont issus de mon imagination._

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

Chapitre 4

**La Haine, cette colère des faibles.**

_**-**o-o-o-o-o-o-_

Il courait. Il courait sans même savoir la direction, sans même posséder la pleine conscience de ses actes. Le poing fermé sur le petit objet métallique, il regardait droit devant lui, sans faire attention a ce qui l'entourait. Il ne voyait ni les murs qui jonchaient misérablement au sol, ni le plafond qui pendait dangereusement au dessus de sa tête, ni les débris qui venaient se biser dans un craquement sonore sous chacun ses pas; le décor sinistre qui défilait tout autour de lui était invisible a ses yeux.

Quelque fois, Zack stoppait sa course frénétique lorsque son chemin croisait un des patients qu'avait autrefois abrité l'hôpital. Lorsqu'il entendait les tambourinements frénétiques des âmes prisonnières de leur propre chambre, lorsqu'il les voyait ainsi, roulés en boule dans un coin, tremblant de tout leurs membres, ou encore errant dans le couloir sans but précis, avec pour seuls compagnons leurs larmes silencieuses, le cœur brun s'alourdissait un peu plus a chaque rencontre. Alors il prenait quelques minutes pour échanger des paroles rassurantes, donner des petites tapes amicales sur l'épaule ou encore pour offrir aux portes maudites un bon coup de pied bien placé afin d'en extraire leur prisonniers.

Puis il repartait, toujours sur le même rythme, les pas légers et la respiration régulière. Il avait beau sauter par dessus les blocs de béton qui barraient sa route, escalader les pans du mur qui s'étaient écroulés a même de sol, ramper entre les décombres du bâtiment, rien ne l'arrêtait. Il lui arrivait de se demander entre deux bonds et trois flexions de corps comment pouvait-il arriver a réaliser toutes ses prouesses sans même se fatiguer. Mais le feu de l'action venait toujours le tirer de ses réflexions, et Zack ne se souciait alors plus de rien. Après tout, s'il pouvait tenir un rythme aussi acharné avec autant de facilité, tant mieux pour lui; mais il voulait s'empêcher de penser trop longtemps, ou la boule reviendrait obscurcir sa gorge et le poids alourdir son corps. Mieux valait courir, courir sans jamais s'arrêter, courir, courir et courir.

C'était d'ailleurs ce qu'il faisait de mieux.

Et puis, il fallait aussi se concentrer. Tout au long de sa course, ses sens étaient a l'affut, son oreille scannant le moindre petit son et ses yeux scrutant avec prudence le paysage qui l'entourait. Et il pouvait voir avec étonnement que sa vigilance portait ses fruits: s'il se concentrait assez, il pouvait percevoir le craquement des poutres qui signalait une instabilité dangereuse, et Zack contournait ainsi avec prudence la zone tout en continuant de guetter les plaintes du bâtiment. Si, intérieurement, le brun s'étonnait de cette curieuse aptitude, il était aussi bien content d'être prévenu d'un futur effondrement ou même d'une éventuelle rencontre avec les groupes de rescapés qui suivait doucement les issus de secours -il ne tenait pas encore a avoir une infirmière sur le dos. Dès qu'un petit signal indiquait leur approche, Zack se faufilait souplement entre les débris avant de disparaître avec la même précaution derrière un morceau de plafond, celui ci dorénavant incrusté a jamais dans le béton du sol. Puis, gardant le silence, il attendait patiemment que la petite troupe l'eut dépassé pour reprendre sa course frénétique.

Et c'était dans cette ambiance tendue, cette atmosphère de peur, de doute de de douleur que le brun se forçait a avancer, son esprit seulement braquer sur la vision d'une petite porte close d'un vert bien familier … Heureusement pour lui que par le passé, sa curiosité maladive l'avait poussé a explorer de fond en comble l'hôpital grouillant de vie. Ainsi, il savait maintenant l'emplacement exacte de cette fameuse salle des archives, et le brun comptait mentalement les salles qu'il avait encore a franchir pour parvenir a cette petite porte scellé.

Et puis après tout, quelqu'un de lui avait-il pas demander de ce rendre a un endroit ? ….

Zack stoppa soudainement en même temps que son cœur. Ce dernier avait fait un bon dans sa poitrine lorsque son regard paniqué avait accroché la panache de fumé qui masquait le bout du couloir. Le respiration soudainement plus rapide, les yeux azurés se plissèrent pour tenter de distinguer ce qu'ils pensaient avoir aperçus un instant plus tôt, et ses craintes se confirmèrent lorsqu'il vit de nouveau les silhouettes se détacher de l'écran de fumé.

- Merde, jura t-il dans un souffle avant de faire volte face et de regarder tout autour de lui. Il repéra a quelques pas de la une table renversé sur le côté, et Zack eut juste le temps de plonger derrière sa cachette lorsque les bruits de pas précipités se rapprochèrent.

Aplatit sur le sol tel un gibier en fuite, le brun arrêta net sa respiration,et, son cœur battant la chamade, pivota légèrement la tête pour apercevoir par dessous la table cinq pairs de pieds qui avaient stoppés juste a quelques mètres de sa cachette.

Et qui, de plus a être a une dangereusement proximité, étaient chaussés non pas des traditionnels chaussons blancs mais de vielles bottes grises usagés.

Zack fronça les sourcils. Jamais a sa connaissance, quelqu'un n'avait enfreint la règle de l'hôpital pour délaisser les fameux chaussons imposés par le code de l'établissement. Alors, pourquoi ces bottes ? … La curiosité piqué a vif, la petit tête brune émergea légèrement de sa cachette avant de tourner silencieusement vers les inconnus.

Et de glacer soudainement lorsque les yeux se posèrent sur le petit groupe.

Trois points rouges.

Trois petits points rouges qui brillaient sur cinq casques argentés.

Et quinze points rouges qui se reflétaient dans les yeux horrifiés du brun.

Ce dernier retomba lourdement sur lui même, une expression de choc sur le visage tandis que son cœur semblait s'être gelé sur place.

Ces points rouges. Il les connaissait …. Les miliciens. Comment les oublier ?

_La douleur. Sauvage, féroce, brulante. Juste la douleur qui le consumait peu a peu, lui et ses souffles qui se heurtaient contre ses lèvres ensanglantés, et n'ayant que pour unique vision ces trois points rouges brillant au dessus de lui, vifs et meurtriers, seuls sur l'horizon de la mer de nuage déchainés._

_L'attente. Le doute. La crainte. La peur. Le désespoir … Et le vide._

Zack suffoqua en réponse des images qui venaient s'écrasaient sur son esprit. Sa mâchoire se crispa pour tenter s'étouffer ses râles, mais la douleur était bien la, les plaies de son esprits encore ouvertes et cuisantes. Et il y avait aussi cette peur, ce pressentiment … Mauvais. Il dut prendre quelques secondes pour retrouver sa respiration, et une fois la chose faite, ses yeux brulants fixèrent les individus qui se tenaient a quelques pas de lui. Une bouffé de colère illuminait le feu de ses iris, la haine se rependant petit a petit dans toutes les fibres de son être.

Ces gens la … C'était eux, il le savait, et ils étaient juste devant lui … Oh Gaia qu'il les détestait. Il ne savait pourquoi, mais il n'avait encore jamais sentit de haine aussi ardente que celle qu'il dédiait a ces individus … Son esprit était baigné dans une nouvelle rage, provocante et meurtrière, il voulait pouvoir enfoncer son poing dans les poitrines grises pour en leur arracher le cœur, encore et encore.

Mais la troupe était encore trop loin de lui, et leur canon appuyé contre leur torse ne disait rien de bon. Tous regardaient avec méfiance autour d'eux, leurs regards balayant la petite pièce silencieuse, mais aucun de semblait se doutait qu'une personne les fixait avec haine a quelques mètres d'eux.

Et juste pour sa, Zack avait envie de hurler de colère.

_- Et pourtant … C'est tellement facile. Juste deux mouvements, trois secondes, et tous seront raides mort a tes pieds …_

La voix semblait se noyer dans son propre ton mielleux et envoutant, et la bouche du brun se tordit en un petit sourire, l'esprit résonnant a l'unisson de cette voix sifflante. Peut être que ...

_- Oui, tu en est capable, et tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Tu peux le faire, tu as assez de colère en toi. Juste un petit moment inattention …_

Et le voilà, le moment. Un des soldat s'écarta soudainement du groupe, et, le canon négligemment tendu vers le sol, regardait tout autour de lui. Ses pas, légers et hésitants, le rapprochait de plus en plus de l'homme camouflé, au plus grand bonheur de ce dernier.

_- En voilà un. Un idiot parmi tant d'autres. Il ne voit rien, ne sens rien, ne sais rien … Juste une stupide marionnette. Ce sera tellement facile ..._

Le sourire de Zack s'élargit, et ses yeux brulants continuèrent de fixer avec haine son futur adversaire. Il se pencha légèrement en avant, prêt a bondir hors de sa cachette, tout ses muscles en alertes. Mais il y avait ce fusil … Zack grinça légèrement des dents, mécontent. Tant pis, il savait qu'il en était capable. Il y avait ce pressentiment … Ne l'avait-il jamais fait avant ?

_- Exactement. Il n'a aucune chance. Tes mains atteignent sa gorge, perfore sa voie respiratoire pendant que ton pied vient briser ses côtes et éclater ses poumons, et c'est gagné. Attends qu'il soit a ton niveau … Et en une fraction de seconde tout sera finit …_

Zack prit son souffle, ses mains se transformèrent en poings durs et menaçants, prêt au combat. Ses muscles se bandèrent, il déplaça légèrement son poids en avant, souple et silencieux. Plus que 3 mètres … 2 mètres … 1 mètres … Et t..

**- Zack, Stop.**

Une autre voix grave est sèche vint remplacer le petit murmure sifflant, et Zack s'immobilisa soudainement. Il continuait cependant un fixer le soldat, une petite lueur d'hésitation illuminant ses prunelles. Devait-il …

**- Non, Zack, reprends toi. Rappelle toi de ce que je t'ai apprit … C'est toi le maitre de ton esprit, pas le contraire. Calme toi, respire, retrouve toi … Et gère toi même tes propres faits et geste.**

Le brun secoua un peu sa chevelure ébène pour tenter de remettre en ordre ses idées, et après quelques souffles silencieux, son cœur se vida de l'énergie malsaine qui l'avait un instant plus tôt contrôlé. Une fois calmé, l'homme se rendit compte avec horreur de ce qu'il s'apprêtait a faire, et ses yeux se levèrent avec crainte sur le soldat qui le dominait. Et si il s'était fait démasqué ? … Un petit soulagement le gagna en voyant l'autre homme reculer de quelques pas, et, ignorant sa présence, scruter un autre coin de la pièce.

Un petit rire s'éleva soudainement dans la pièce, avant que la voix ne reprenne, moins pressante et avec cette fois la, un jolie brin de fierté.

**- Dès le début je savais que tu serait un excellent élève.**

«Oué oué, facile a dire» pensa Zack. Ce dernier put alors enfin se détendre complétement, et après s'être affaissé a même le sol, laissa échapper de ses lèvres sèches un petit soupir silencieux. Il avait eu chaud … Il avait était a deux doigts de se retrouver le corps percés de balles. Qui sait, peut être aurait-il eu le dessus, mais ce qu'il s'apprêtait a faire lui paraissait être quelque chose de mal. Très mal. Il frissonna un peu devant la vision de ces hommes en sang: même si le groupe le répugnait au point de déclencher tout sa colère, il ne voulait pas être auteur de pareil massacre.

Non … Plus jamais.

Plus jamais ?

Zack fronça les sourcils avant de déglutir avec difficulté et de secouer sa crinière, encore un peu perdu. Toujours invisible aux yeux d'autrui, il jeta un petit regard craintif derrière lui, juste pour vérifier s'il était bel et bien seul.

Et il l'était.

Encore.

**- Puppy … Tu n'est pas seul. Souvient toi en.**

Un petit sourire sincère étira les lèvres du brun avant que le présence ne s'efface de son esprit.

Cette voix … Elle était si protectrice et rassurante … Familière … Comme un rôle de gardien, de père … Comme la fonction d'un mentor. Mais qui ? Il avait son nom sur le bout de la langue, il en était certain …

«Aller, concentre toi, grogna le brun, c'est pas si difficile… A... Ang..Angu...»

- Nahel, revient ici !

Zack sortit de ses pensés juste a temps pour voir le soldat qui s'était rapproché de lui pivoter vers ses autres compagnons.

- Quoi ?

- Le commandant a ordonner de rester grouper, siffla une petite voix inquiète qui venait du groupe. Ne part pas comme sa ...

Le dénommé Nahel grogna un peu avant d'envoyer un coup de pied a un carton qui gisait la et qui vint s'écraser a quelques mètres d'un Zack aussi immobile qu'attentif.

- C'est bon Ray, cool, je vais pas disparaître d'un seul coup ! Je sais que tu m'aime mais quand même ...

Un petit rire sans joie secoua l'autre homme qui flottait a moitié dans son casque.

- Arrête, on est en mission Nahel et c'est dangereux, alors arrête de faire le con et revient dans le groupe …

- Mais aller, tu voit bien qu'il n'y a rien a craindre, y'a personne ici, c'est complétement mort, soupira le fantassin tout en trainant les pieds.

- Et tu croit que l'hôpital a explosé tout seul peut être ? Répondit une nouvelle voix, plus vive.

Nahel stoppa soudainement et regarda le petit groupe d'homme qui se tenait la, tel un troupeau de chiens apeurés. Une petit rire lui échappa, et il répondit d'une voix amusé tout en écartant les bras de chaque côté de son corps, comme pour englober la salle entière dans une unique étreinte.

- Et qu'est ce que le légendaire général Sephiroth ferait ici, a s'amuser de démolir un hôpital de fou ?

….

Oh ...Gaia.

Les lèvres du brun laissèrent brusquement échapper une exclamation de surprise qu'il s'efforça tant bien que mal de l'étouffer avec sa main. Mais il n'y pouvait rien, son cœur cognait si fort dans sa poitrine, et un frisson glacé parcourait son corps en entier.

Sephiroth ...

Ce nom ne lui était pas inconnu, il en était sur, il le connaissait ! Mais qui était-il pour lui ? Un égal, un frère, un ami … Ou ennemi ? Il sentait une once bienveillante a l'égard de cette personne, mais il ne pouvait empêcher ce frisson glacé lui mordre la nuque lorsque de longs filaments argentés venaient danser dans son esprit. Pourquoi ? … Il ne comprenait pas tout ces sentiments qui venaient noyer la nouvelle information dans une mer opaque de souvenirs: il y avait a la fois de émerveillement, de l'admiration, de la compassion et de l'amitié, mais aussi de la peur, de la crainte, et une infinie déception … Et sa proche voix qui résonnait avec fureur dans son esprit, avec un ton chargé de haine, de colère et de rancœur.

«Sephiroooooth !»

L'intervention d'un des gardes tira Zack de ses pensés sombres, et ce dernier secoua la tête pour tenter de se replonger dans la conversation

- Arrête Nahel, ne parle pas de ça comme si ce n'était rien ….

Silence. Le brun regarda sans comprendre les têtes baissés des soldats, l'esprit toujours en éveil. Il attendait désespérément que quelqu'un parle, les yeux écarquillés, la bouche légèrement entrouverte, tout son être avide d'information, mais le silence planait toujours au dessus d'eux.

Ce fut la voix du plaisantin qui s'éleva en première, mais dans un ton cependant nettement moins assuré et après de longues secondes d'inactivité.

- N'importe quoi … De toute façon, j'y crois pas a ces conneries de rumeurs…

- Des conneries de rumeurs ? … Tsss je veux bien que tu soit blond mon petit mais arrête le délire, tout le monde le pense, toi y compris … La Shinra aura beau tenter de noyer la vérité, l'évidence sera tout de même la !

Shinra … Zack grinça des dents et sa main se transformant en un poing menaçant, ses yeux bleus de nouveau allumés par une vague de rancœur. Le brun n'eut pas le loisir de laisser un peu plus la haine se propager dans son esprit lorsque la conversation reprit.

- Ray … chuchota une petite voix craintive. On est pas censé parler de sa ...

Ce dernier abaissa complétement son arme pour tourner énergiquement vers son compagnon, la voix vive et éclatante.

- Exactement ! Il est interdit de faire circuler ce type d'informations dans la Shinra … Et ça vous paraît pas un peu louche tout sa ? Le fait que le nom de Sephiroth ait été banni des conversations, qu'il est disparu dans cette soit disant explosion de réacteur, et avoir été aperçut 5 ans après a Midgar par de nombreux témoins, il y a tout juste quelques mois ! Pile la date ou les disparitions ont commencés, toutes ces explosions, ces incendies, ces morts …

- Tait toi, siffla une voix inquiète.

- Aller les mecs, je suis sur que vous pensez comme moi ! Sephiroth est de retour, et il a complétement perdu la boule !

- Fuck, cracha Nahel avec dégout, Sephiroth n'a rien a voir avec tout sa, c'est impossible, je te rappel juste au cas ou qu'au départ, on s'est tous inscrit dans la Shinra pour devenir comme lui … Un héros, pas un putain de meurtrier !

- Ah ouai ? Et alors, pourquoi a t-on été envoyés pour contrer une des attaques de ton général bien aimé ?

- On a été envoyé pour vérifié l'état des lieux, pas retrouver le général ! C'est juste toi qui pense sa, toi et ta paranoïa a la con !

- Répéte un peu, juste pour voir ?

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ici, bordel !

La voix grave fit sursauter tout le petit groupe, y compris Zack lui même. Les yeux de ce dernier se dirigèrent vers la porte du fond du couloir pour y découvrir un nouveau Soldat, bien plus grand et plus costaux que tout ces petits pions bleus.

- M... Monsieur ! bégayèrent les hommes a l'unisson tout en se grandissant soudainement, le dos désormais bien droit et le canon appuyé contre leur poitrine.

Le nouvel arrivant – que Zack supposait être comme leur chef – s'avança au milieu de la pièce, ses yeux fusillant du regard la petite troupe soudainement bien silencieuse.

- Alors, j'attends ! C'est quoi ça ? J'entends vos putains de voix a plus de cinq pièces de la … Et c'est sa que vous osez appeler la discrétion !

- Mais, Monsieur, c'est Nahel qui ...

- Hé, s'écria outrageusement ce dernier, je n'ai jamai...

- La ferme !

Un nouveau silence s'abattit sur le groupe, dur et froid. Le brun ne put empêcher un petit sourire moqueur étirer ses lèvres a la vue des tremblements des hommes, leur soudaine discipline l'amusant au plus au point. Le général lui, ne semblait prendre aucun plaisir de cette remontrance. Ses yeux continuaient de fusiller les cadets, et lorsqu'il reprit, sa voix n'avait en rien perdu de sa sévérité.

- Bon, si plus aucune bouche n'est encore optionnelle pour les conneries, je vous conseille de continuer votre inspection cette fois ci dans le plus grand silence … Et Nahel, charge au moi ton fusil bon dieu !

Quelques grognements s'élevèrent de la petite pièce, puis les pieds martelèrent de nouveau le sol, plus aériens et rythmés. Zack observa a contre cœur les bottes disparaître au bout du couloir.

Pourquoi avait-il fallut que les jeunots s'arrêtent de parler juste a ce moment la ? Il aurait tellement aimé en savoir davantage … Un peu d'information supplémentaire ne lui aurait pas fait de mal, bien au contraire. Mais, curieusement, l'idée de vouloir engager la conversation avec ces types de personnages ne l'enchantait guère.

Pourquoi ?

En trois mots: Soldat, fusil et rancœur. Parce que Zack ne pouvait empêcher cet élan de dégout le submerger a la vue de ces hommes, ou même a la seule mention de cette .. Cette Shinra.

Pourquoi ?

Sa, il devait avouer qu'il n'en savait strictement rien.

Après plusieurs minutes passés dans le silence le plus absolu, indiquant par la même occasion une pièce belle et bien déserte, l'homme brun put enfin souffler un bon coup, trop heureux de pouvoir prendre de véritables gorgés d'air a plein poumons. Mais aussitôt, des élancements douloureux s'attaquèrent a sa tête, et le brun grimaça, la mâchoire crispé pour tenter de bloquer l'afflux qui tambourinait contre ses tempes.

Cela faisait beaucoup d'informations a digérer … A partir d'une unique conversation , il venait d'apprendre considérablement plus qu'en 1 an d'hospitalisation: Ce Sephiroth, les disparitions, la Shinra, les Soldats … Et il y avait aussi eu mention d'un incendie, ainsi que d'une certaine explosion de réacteur.

Ah, et de mako aussi.

La mako … L'incendie … Réacteur … Réacteur mako. Oui, placé ainsi, sa lui disait quelque chose. Et puis ... Incendie … Explosion … Explosion ou incendie ?

Ou peut être les deux ?

- Hé merde, siffla doucement le brun avant de fléchir a la nouvelle attaque des maux de tête. L'homme tangua dangereusement sur ses pieds, avant de poser avec précaution sa tête douloureuse contre la surface granuleuse du sol. Puis, couché a plat ventre, Zack prit de grandes inspirations profondes destinés a faire chuter cette douleur qu'il jugeait bien culotté pour l'assaillir ainsi sans raison valable.

Et il resta ainsi quelques minutes, affalé dans la crevasse qu'offrait sa cachette, a compter mentalement le nombre de craquements qui raisonnait dans le grand édifice a l'agonie. Ses doigts tapaient le rythme de l'orchestre de fortune, les orbes bleus se posant fixement sur les particules de poussières qui voltigeait dans l'air. Arrivé au trente-troisièmes grincement sonore, le maux de tête se dissipa enfin, et Zack poussa un profond soupir avant de se redresser péniblement a travers les gravas. Une fois debout, la petite tête brune se secoua énergiquement de gauche a droite, la danse des mèches d'encre faisant couler les gravillons le long de sa chevelure, et ses mains époussetèrent énergiquement son vêtement.

Enfin … Si l'on pouvait appeler sa «vêtement». Zack mordit doucement sa lèvre inférieur a la vue de son uniforme qui ressemblait plus a une loque qu'autre chose. Le blanc éclatant qui occupait habituellement toute la surface du vêtement avait été chassé par la saleté des débris, la cendre des flammes mourantes et le sang séché. De nombreux trous grignotaient le tissu, surtout au niveau des genoux et des coudes, et il manquait de grands lambeaux sur sa poitrine, créant ainsi de longues rayures qui le zébraient de l'épaule jusqu'à son ventre. La tête de Zack se pencha un peu plus sur lui même pour avoir un meilleur aperçut de l'ensemble, et la vue lui arracha un petit gémissement plaintif.

Il allait encore se faire gronder.

Il se rappelait très bien de la fois ou, intrigué par un petit bout de ficelle dépassant de sa manche, le plaisantin s'était amusé a tirer sur le fil provocateur. Il avait été très surpris de voir que le petit bout de ficelle s'était avéré être bien plus grand que prévu, et qu'au fur et a mesure qu'il s'agrandissait de façon presque infini, son propre pull lui, se raccourcissait étrangement. Il s'était alors retrouvé a aborder au final un espèce de pull sans manche qui, bizarrement, lui avait fait penser a un débardeur en laine bleu bien familier. Mais ce dont il se rappelait le mieux, c'était sans aucun doute l'expression sidérés des infirmiers a la vue d'un Zack tirant sans comprendre sur son vêtement, un air contrarié sur le visage. Il en avait eu ce jour la, des remontrances, mais finalement, le personnel lui avait fournit une nouvelle tunique toute neuve, en précisant bien que c'était sa dernière et qu'il faudrait en prendre soin.

Et maintenant, Zack se tenait la, au beau milieu de la nuit dans les couloirs ravagés, le visage tout barbouillé et son costume réduit a l'état de chiffon.

Cette fois ci, il était certain que les membres du personnel ne seraient pas aussi indulgent avec lui. Il allait falloir trouver une excuse avant que l'on vienne le réveiller demain. Au pire, il pourrait toujours trouver du soutient auprès du docteur Viam, le vieil homme avait déjà sortit Zack du pétrin a de maintes reprises.

Oui, pensa t-il, il n'aura qu'a aller voir le médecin, expliquer la situation et tout ira bien, comme avant.

_Mais le docteur Viam est mort. Tu le sais._

Zack chassa la voix d'un mouvement de tête, et recommença a marcher doucement pour tenter d'ignorer la boule dans sa gorge. Son regard sombre se posa sur ses pieds qui foulaient lourdement le sol, luttant pour faire disparaître l'expression de détresse qui avait modelé ses traits.

Le docteur Viam était partit, partit pour toujours. Et Zack ne pouvait empêcher une once de culpabilité l'envahir a la pensée du médecin agonisant. S'il avait put arriver a temps, s'extraire seul des gravas, soigner la blessure … Il n'en serait pas la. Zack fronça des sourcils tout en abattant rageusement son poings contre le mur qui défilait a côté de lui.

Rien de tout sa n'aurait du arriver. S'il n'avait pas été aussi inutile, il n'aurait pas eu besoin de l'aide du médecin pour se dépêtrer de son piège, il n'aurait pas épuisé les dernières forces du vieil homme, ce dernier ne se serait pas écroulé a terre, ses lèvres n'auraient pas soufflés leurs derniers mots, il n'aurait pas eu la peine de lui transmettre ce trusseux ..

Heu trousseau.

…

Merde, le trousseau !

Zack fixa automatiquement ses mains qui, a sa plus grande horreur, étaient désespérément vides. Une monté de stress chauffa son visage paniqué, et le brun fouilla par de grands gestes précipités sa tenue, allant même jusqu'à plonger ses mains au fond de poches inexistantes. Son regard angoissé se posa sur le décors qui l'entourait, détaillant méticuleusement chaque recoin, et le brun revint même de quelques pas pour vérifier si les clefs ne s'étaient pas glissés dans cachette, sans grands résultats. Après plusieurs minutes de recherches frénétiques toutes plus vaines les unes que les autres, Zack dut malgré lui se rendre a l'évidence: il avait bel et bien perdu les cl... Non, les clefs avaient bel et bien disparues.

Si si, la nuance était importante. Il n'avait pas put les perdre, il était sur de les avoir abrités au creux de sa paume, comment aurait-il put les laisser tomber … bon d'accord, il admettait qu'il était parfois légèrement maladroit sur les bords, un peu tête en l'air oui, mais pas assez négligent pour perdre quelque chose d'aussi important.

Non ?

Bon, pas de panique. Zack s'immobilisa complétement pour souffler trois bon coup, son cœur ayant déjà été trop torturé pour être davantage sollicité. Il fallait juste se souvenir …

Encore une fois.

Enfin, après tout, sa ne devait pas être si difficile que sa. Il suffisait de se remémorer de tout les endroits potentiellement dangereux qui avaient dut nécessiter de sa plus grande attention, le distrayant par la même occasion de sa mission -malgré lui bien entendu. Alors alors … Il avait quitter le couloir ou le plafond l'avait entièrement recouvert, pour aller ou déjà ? Continuer tout droit, tourner a gauche … Direction nord ou sud ? Ou alors, plutôt vers le bâtiment C, comme l'avait demandé le docteur Viam … Il fallait tout de même qu'il se rende a cette fameuse salle des archives … Et dire qu'il n'avait plus que quelques mètres a parcourir … Et il n'avait pas ces fichues clefs !

Un nouvel élancement plus violent que les autres se fracassa contre le crâne de l'homme, et ce dernier se plia a l'attaque traitresse. Décidément … Ce n'était pas son jour: L'incendie, les explosions, la culpabilité, les souvenirs brumeux, et ces foutus maux de tête …. Et bien sur, il avait fallut ajouter a cette collection la perte de la seule chose sur laquelle il devait veiller.

- Raaaa … gémit le brun, tu craint vraiment Zack ...

Aller, réfléchir, réfléchir … Intérieurement, le brun se rassurait de pouvoir se cacher derrière sa perte de mémoire afin de justifier la ressemblance -assez effrayante, il fallait l'avouer- de sa cervelle avec un bon morceau de gruyère un peu trop troué a son gout. Mais tout de même, ce n'était pas le moment de jouer avec sa mémoire, il devait a tout prix se souvenir de l'endroit ou il avait bien put perdre ce maudit trusseux.

… Trousseaux, merde.

Les mains se faufilèrent nerveusement dans la toison ébène, leur propriétaire étant actuellement occupé a se mordre avec inquiétude sa lèvre inférieur. Voyons voir … Qu'avait-il fait depuis que le docteur lui avait légué les clefs ? Il avait couru, oui, passé d'un bâtiment a l'autre, mais il se rappelait clairement de la présence des clefs dans sa main. Alors après … Après, il avait croisé les pensionnaires de l'hôpital qui avait été abandonnés a leur sort.

Oui, c'était ça. Peut être les avait-il perdues a ce moment la, lorsqu'il il avait apporté son aide a ces individus en détresse. Il se souvenait clairement avoir montré la sortie la plus proche au petit homme roux qu'il savait schizophrène, pour ensuite passer a une jeune femme amnésique tout comme lui. Puis il y avait eu cette personne apparemment atteint d'un grand taux de dépression, l'autre qui avait la fâcheuse manie de parler a tout les objets qu'il croisait, un autre schizophrène, le fameux cleptomane, et encore ...

…

Le cleptomane.

Le cleptomane ! Zack s'immobilisa soudainement avant de taper avec force son front contre le mur. Tout paraissait clair maintenant. La disparition de ses clefs ne relevaient d'aucun miracle ou hallucination. Il s'était juste fait avoir, et ce, avec brio.

Mais pourquoi, pourquoi s'était-il approché de cet homme la ? ... Ce Wuntaien était bien connu du service pour voler comme il respirait, et de nombreux objets avaient commencer a disparaître avant que l'on ne le descende a l'étage inférieur. Il se souvenait d'avoir déjà croisé cet grand homme d'une étrange couleur café juste devant la salle de jeux. Ce dernier n'arrêtait pas de se vanter d'avoir un jour formé la princesse du Wuntai elle même a cet «art du dérobage invisible». Et si Zack avait été persuadé de l'écho mensonger que renvoyait ces paroles, il en était beaucoup moins sur maintenant.

- Fait chi...

Zack frappa rageusement son poing contre le mur qui craquela sous l'impact. Il aurait aimé avoir une certaine tête café a la place de cette surface de béton lisse et froide, juste histoire de faire ressortir toute sa frustration et sa colère envers lui même. Sa négligence le laissait a présent dans une position délicate qu'il aurait préféré pouvoir éviter. Que faisait-il maintenant ? Demi tour, a la poursuite de ce jeune voleur pour reprendre les clefs en échange de quelques coup de poings bien placés ? Mais il devait être loin a présent, et il y avait ces miliciens qui vagabondaient partout dans le bâtiment comme des virus infectant une plaie ouverte. Et lui qui était si proche du but … Les yeux bleus se posèrent avec frustration sur le bout fumant du couloir, les iris brillant d'hésitation. Plusieurs minutes passèrent ainsi, ponctué par quelques explosions lointaines, Zak toujours partagé entre plusieurs feux. Que faire que faire … Partir ? Continuer ? Ou alors faire machine arrière … Pour revenir au point de départ.

- Oh et puis merde.

Zack bondit soudainement en avant, et, mains enfoncés rageusement dans ses poches perforés, se mit a longer le mur du couloir d'une marche énergique. Ses pas rythmés écrasant les débris résonnaient avec force tout autour de lui, et sa vitesse lui permettait de percevoir le défilement des portes que sous la forme d'une unique tâche floue. Il continua dans le même train pendant quelques couloirs, puis après avoir pivoté a droite, stoppa soudainement devant une petit porte d'un vert métallique bien familier. Le verrou argenté sembla vouloir narguer Zack pendant quelques secondes, mais se dernier ne lui prêta pas un seul regard, se contentant de faire voler son pied contre le battant a une vitesse prodigieuse. La serrure ne put rien faire contre la force qui vint s'écraser contre elle, et le métal se brisa net sous l'impact pour laisser la porte se fracasser contre le mur dans un craquement sonore.

Ainsi le problème de porte close réglé, toute trace d'énervement déserta le visage de Zack, et ce derniers dédia a la salle sombre qui s'offrait a lui un large sourire.

Hé oui, les vielles méthodes étaient toujours les meilleures.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Une lumière rougeoyante apparue au bout de la cigarette avant que celle ci ne soit vivement jeté sur le sol. Une chaussure d'un élégant cuir noir vint survoler le mégot mourant avant que la semelle ne s'écrase sans pitié sur le petit bâton cendré. Après une légère rotation de cheville, la chaussure se recala automatiquement a côté de l'autre, les deux longues jambes parfaitement symétriques entre elles. Durant le processus, pas un pli ne se glissa sur le costume noir parfaitement repassé, l'ensemble ayant pour seul particularité une chemise blanche déboutonné jusqu'à la poitrine.

«-Tttsss …» La langue claqua au bout de la bouche entrouverte, les deux pupilles vertes complétement braqués sur la bâtiment en feu qui se tenait a quelques mètre d'elle. «Et c'est ce putain de bâtiment que Sephiroth a censé avoir attaqué, yo ?»

Un autre homme en costard tourna doucement sa tête vers l'hôpital enflammé. Son visage était étonnamment impassible, les seuls mouvements de vie étant les reflets des flammes qui dansaient dans le verre des lunettes opaques.

- Yes, partenaire, on y est.

Le claquement de langue repris, et une chevelure rousse se secoua de gauche a droite, comme pour chasser un insecte particulièrement agaçant.

- Tttsss ttsss tsss … On a vraiment le sale boulot, hein ?

- C'est ça le travail des turcs.

Le silence retomba tandis que les deux têtes se levèrent lentement vers le bâtiment en feu, calmes et immobiles. Seul le crépitement des flammes brisait l'air, rendant l'atmosphère lourde et oppressante. Un petit sourire gagna alors le visage du roux, et la tige métallique posé sur son épaule avait commencé a tressauter de manière impatiente.

- … Hé bien allons y, yo !

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Il était enfin entré dans cette fameuse salle qui contenait tout les archives des patients de l'hôpital.

Combien de fois avait-il tenté de se glisser dans cette pièce mystérieuse … Et combien de fois s'était-il fait prendre la main dans le sac avant de se faire renvoyer illico presto dans sa propre section de bâtiment.

Et finalement, il y était enfin parvenu. Certes la situation n'avait pas été pas la même que celle des autres tentatives, les circonstances actuelles l'ayant beaucoup aidé, si dures avaient-elle été. Mais pour la première fois de sa vie, les pieds du brun avaient foulés ce sol si désiré.

Et pour la première fois de sa vie, Zack avait ressentit cette déception amère qui venaient se coller au bout de la langue. La salle avait été petite, sombre et froide, n'abritant en son sein qu'une grande table basse et une multitudes d'armoires alignés entres elles.

L'attention de Zack s'était directement dirigé les grands placards métalliques, long de plusieurs pieds et aussi épais que plusieurs murs. A vue d'œil, il en avait comptait presque 15. Ou peut être 18. En tout cas, c'était une bonne dizaine d'imposants meubles qui longeaient le mur a la manière d'une tapisserie.

Alors Zack avait du prendre son courage a deux mains. Pendant plus d'une heure interrompue de temps a autre par quelques secousses ou bruits suspects, l'homme s'était complétement immergé dans le grand gouffre sombre des armoires a la recherche d'un quelconque document en rapport avec son passé. Plusieurs fois le brun était tombé sur des fiches portant le même nom que le sien, mais la photo qui complétait les informations lui enlevait tout ses semblants d'espoirs. Après un nombre incalculable de tiroirs vidés et de rapports survolés, l'absence de résultat avait poussé le brun dans une profonde déception. Le désespoir l'avait réellement gagné lorsque la dernière armoire fut examiné sans plus de nouvelles, et Zack s'était alors abandonné a son triste sort. Puis, avachis contre une porte métallique, avait fixé le mur en face de lui.

Il avait été déçu. Déçu d'un tel résultat, déçu de cette situation, de ce passé insaisissable. Puis la colère avait remplacé sa peine. Mécontent de toutes ces choses, mécontent de cet enfer, mécontent des paroles du professeur. N'était-ce pas lui qui l'avait envoyé ici, dans cette pièce sombre et froide, au côté de la mort et de la douleur ? Zack avait plusieurs fois frappé le sol de son poing, submergé par toute cette déception et cette colère, avant de poser ses yeux sur un petit paquetage reposant dans un coin de la pièce. Inconsciemment, le brun s'était alors demandé ce que pouvait bien être cette étrange chose et, sa curiosité piqué a vif, s'était alors relevé avec souplesse avant de marcher vers l'objet de son intrigue. Son nouvel élan d'espoir avait été bien vite brisé lorsque Zack avait reconnu la chose comme n'étant qu'un long tas de tissus difforme appuyé contre le mur; quelqu'un avait du l'oublier la, et, laissé a son propre sort, le paquetage s'était retrouvé avec comme seule compagnie la fine couche de poussière qui le recouvrait.

Zack fourra brusquement ses mains dans ses poches avant de faire demi tour.

«Un paquetage.»

Ses pas l'éloignèrent de plus en plus de la chose.

«Juste un putain de paquetage.»

Il ralentit sa course avant de stopper doucement.

«Un paquetage.»

Sa tête pivota légèrement afin que ses yeux puissent fixer une nouvelle fois la chose, l'hésitation dansant dans ses prunelles bleutés

«Juste un putain de paquetage.»

Vraiment ?

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Et maintenant, Zack était la.

Accroupis sur le sol, le tissus échoué sur le sol inondait ses pieds a moitiés chaussés. Sa tête était levé vers elle, ses mains survolant avec douceur son métal. L'admiration qui illuminait ses prunelles n'était rien en comparaison des battements saccadés de son cœur. Une excitation sans pareil venait lui colorier les joues d'un léger ton rosé, l'intérieur de son corps chauffé par une explosion de sentiment tandis que son regard parcourait avec fascination l'arme qui le surplombait.

Une belle et imposante épée argenté.

La lame était lisse et épaisse, longue de plusieurs pieds de longs, légèrement coupé en son bout. Le pommeau quand a lui abordait une douce nuance de doré qui s'accordait parfaitement avec la tige boisé. De nombreux symboles incrustaient la poignée tout en s'enroulant avec grâce autour d'eux même a la manière d'un tourbillon silencieux.

Le tout transgressant a l'unisson une étonnante puissance mêlé a une profonde sagesse.

Magnifique. Majestueuse. Mystérieuse.

Et si familière …

Sa main survola en tremblant l'épaisse lame qui miroitait doucement a la lumière des veilleuses. Il y avait tant en ce métal … Pas seulement une marque de puissance non, il y avait aussi ce respect mêlé a une étrange sensation de familiarité, comme si cette épée contenait dans chacune de ses entailles les vestiges de son passé. Zack percevait avec étonnement de bref flash de sa mémoire a travers chaque fissures de la lame; cependant, tout étaient trop confus et aveuglant pour être compréhensibles. Mais ce phénomène avait tout de même éveillé en lui le désir de poser sa main contre la surface de l'épée, comme si le moindre contact avec elle leur permettrait de communiquer ensemble.

Et c'est ce qu'il fit.

Son doigt se posa avec douceur contre le pommeau doré de l'arme, et il attendit la chose espéré.

Et c'est ce qu'il se passa.

Zack ne fléchit pas a la soudaine vague de souvenir, la laissant couler avec abondance sur son esprit

_Le bruit d'eau cessa brusquement entre deux couinements de robinet. Une main s'empara de la serviette roulé en boule sur le lavabo, puis cette dernière disparut a travers les pans de la douche avant d'en ressortir, quelques poignée de secondes plus tard, complétement trempé. La main apparue de nouveau, saisissant cette fois un pantalon en toile qui trainait sur le carrelage avant de l'entrainer vite fait dans l'antre de la douche. Après quelques bruits de tissu froissé, un homme vêtu uniquement d'un bas sortit de la petite pièce carré, ses pieds nus foulant dans un frisson le carrelage glacé. Les longs cheveux bruns qui longeaient son visage furent bien vite recouverts d'une nouvelle serviette qui se frotta énergiquement contre la toison. Après quelques gestes vigoureux, la chevelure retrouva enfin de sa superbe, les éternels mèches ébènes se dressant joyeusement au dessus d'une tête encore engourdie par la chaleur de la salle de bain. La serviette passa alors derrière la nuque du brun pour effectuer quelques autres frictions supplémentaires avant de se laisser choir tranquillement contre les épaules musclés._

_Puis, chose faite, Zack quitta la salle de bain, grognant a la rencontre humide de ses pieds avec les flaques d'eau qui s'étendaient sur le sol de la pièce. Il se dirigea vers la cuisine, ouvrit le frigo d'un geste déterminé et se saisit d'une des nombreuses canettes de bière qu'elle abritait. La boisson émit un sifflement sec lorsque Zack la décapsula d'un mouvement de mâchoire, avant de glisser silencieusement dans la gorge sèche du jeune homme. Ce dernier poussa un petit soupir de contentement lorsqu'il sentit l'alcool se répandre peu a peu dans son corps, appréciant pleinement la nouvelle sensation de détente._

_Il fallait dire qu'il n'était pas mécontent d'être enfin rentré chez lui. Cela faisait déjà plus d'une semaine que le brun avait été affligé de sa mission, et il avouait en avoir eut assez de ces couples de jours a courir de partout tout en esquivant les balles ennemis. Et dire qu'au départ, la mission consistait a éliminer quelques monstres du côté de Junon ... Il allait falloir lui expliquer comment s'était-il retrouvé au Wuntai en plein cœur de la guerre, avec comme ennemis non pas des bestioles a velours mais des hommes armés et entrainés a tuer. Encore la chose aurait-elle put être mieux digéré s'il ne s'était pas vu affligé d'un groupe de cadets aussi efficace qu'une épée en plastique._

_Zack grimaça légèrement a ses pensés avant de voler une autre gorgé de bière bien mérité. Ces cadets … Mais qu'avait donc en tête la Shinra pour les envoyer sur le terrain avec un aussi faible niveau ? Déjà qu'ils menaient pas larges face aux monstres, alors avec une armé aussi expérimenté que celle du Wuntai … S'il avait su la réelle nature de leur mission, jamais le brun n'aurait accepté de prendre avec lui ce petit groupe dont la moyenne d'âge devait tourner autour des quinze ans. A ce stade la, ces pauvres gosses allaient droit au massacre, et sa, la Shinra le savait très bien … Mais elle avait beau manquer d'effectif, le fait d'utiliser ses enfants comme chaire a canon avait eu le don de mettre Zack en rogne pendant toute la durée de sa mission. Et encore, ils avaient eu de la chance de s'en tirer qu'avec un unique blessé, même si l'enfant serait bien chanceux s'il pourrait un jour remarcher. _

_- Raaa … Zack souffla doucement pour tenter de faire évacuer sa colère, en vain. Il fit alors quelques pas énergiques avant de pénétrer dans le petit salon. Sa main alla tapoter d'un geste automatique l'interrupteur a sa gauche, faisant ainsi chauffer la petit ampoule qui surplombait la pièce. Celle ci fut alors baigné dans une lumière jaunâtre, et les orbes azurées se posèrent avec satisfaction sur l'environnement qui venait d'apparaitre a son regard._

_Un gros canapé en cuir noir abimé, une table basse et une petit télé occupant un des quatre coins de la pièce, c'était tout ce qu'il fallait a Zack pour se calmer._

_On avait beau dire que les appartements de la Shinra n'était pas les plus luxuriantes, son petit chez soi valait bien mieux que tout les endroits au monde. Bon d'accord, on ne pouvait comparer l'appartement d'un première classe avec celui d'une recrue, la présence de douche individuelle et la superficie nettement plus grande que les vulgaires dortoirs affligés aux plus jeunes avaient un poids non négligeable dans la balance. Mais tout de même, ici, Zack pouvait enfin être tranquille. Même si le brun n'avait aucune difficulté avec la sociabilité, un côté de sa personnalité savait apprécier le calme et la solitude du retour de la routine._

_Un long bâillement lui échappa, et le grand gaillard s'étira paresseusement -non sans renverser quelques gouttes de bière au sol- avant de se diriger d'un pas tranquil vers l'unique porte vitré du domicile. Ses doigts jouèrent quelques instants avec la poignée, puis la vitre coulissa sur elle même dans un couinement sonore, et les pieds nus de Zack rentrèrent en contact avec le sol gelé du petit balcon. Il frissonna un peu lorsque le froid mordit sa peau, ses orteils se tortillant de mécontentement avant que le brun ne s'enfouisse dans un vieux survêtement. Le problème glacé étant ainsi réglé, il put enfin s'adosser tranquillementvcontre la barrière métallique, et, entre deux lapés de boisson, regarder fixement le petit bout de ciel qui se battait toujours dans la forêt bétonné. _

_Il fut étonné par le nombre d'étoiles qu'il pouvait percevoir au milieu du crépuscule. Madame la lune l'avait même gratifié de sa présence, ce qui était honorifique étant donné la rareté de l'occasion. D'habitude, la tapisserie scintillante était sans cesse engloutit par les ombres du ciel et l'atmosphère oppressante de la ville._

_Les lèvres de Zack se retroussèrent en un petit sourire. Shiva, qu'il aimait ces moments ..._

_Un petit bruit clinquant sortit le rêveur de ses pensés, et les orbes bleus se baissèrent dans un haussement de sourcils interrogatif vers le sol. Son regard rencontra malencontreusement les pots accrochés sur sa balustrade, et il nota avec une certaine appréhension la disparition des fleurs jaunes qui avaient autrefois ornés son balcon. A la place se tenait quelques gros petits pâtés noirâtres, tous fripés en raison d'un manque d'eau apparent. Le brun se mordit nerveusement sa lèvre inférieure: il en connaissait une qui n'allait pas être contente du tout. Il allait encore se faire traiter de mémoire de chocobo ..._

_Tient, en parlant de chocobo …_

_Le bruit métallique retentit a nouveau, sonore, strident, et Zack grogna de frustration. Qui osait ainsi briser son seul moment de calme et de tranquillité ? Le Brun se pencha un peu sur la rambarde, et les mèches brunes qui pendaient librement dans le vide ne l'empêchèrent nullement de distinguer huit étages plus bas une petit silhouette qui semblait danser au milieu du vieux square abandonné. Zack se demanda vaguement qui pouvait trainer ainsi a la tombé de la nuit dans un endroit aussi délabré, et l'homme prit une grande inspiration, notant au passage que la gorgé d'air avait un gout curieusement amer. Mais au moment ou ses poumons allaient déverser leur contenu de manière assez peu discrète, sa voix se bloqua brusquement dans sa gorge lorsque son regard capta un éclat blond au milieu de nombreux flashs argentés. _

_Sous la surprise, Zack resta immobile, sa poitrine ainsi gonflé d'oxygène le faisant passer pour un parfait idiot. Finalement, le brun utilisa sa réserve d'air pour pousser une petite exclamation réjouie. Le jeune homme soudain bien joyeux effectua un petit saut avant de se ruer a l'intérieur de l'appartement, la canette déjà oublié a son triste sort. _

_En deux trois mouvements, il fut emmitouflé dans une épaisse veste chaude, chaussé de baskets qui avaient eu le malheur de trainer sur le sol, et, écharpe au cou, avait refermé la porte sur lui. La foi d'attendre patiemment l'ascenseur n'étant pas au rendez vous, Zack se dirigea vers les escaliers de secours et dévala les marches quatre a quatre, un étage de franchit a chaque battement de cœur précipité. _

_Deux recrues étaient appuyés nonchalamment contre le mur, allumant une énième cigarette a l'abris de la surveillance des caméras. L'un sortit un briquet afin d'allumer les deux tabacs roulés, mais a peine eut-il le temps d'approcher la flamme du bâton qu'un individu les heurta en plein fouet, envoyant valser les cigarettes au sol. Furieux, les cadets jetèrent un regard noir au nouveau venu, puis glacèrent subitement en découvrant son identité._

_Le grand SOLDAT brun lança un bref coup d'œil aux mines éberlués des deux jeunes, l'esprit trop égaré pour analyser clairement la situation._

_«Désolé les gars, vous pouvez continuer, j'ai rien vu» lança t-il précipitamment par dessus son épaule avant de repartir de plus belle, laissant les deux recrues encore sous le choc de découvrir une première classe dans cette partie ci du bâtiment. Zack fit encore quelques pas énergiques jusqu'à stopper devant une vielle porte vitré, et avant de s'engouffrer dans l'encadrement, porta sa main a la hauteur de son visage, index levé vers le ciel ._

_«Mais oubliez pas que fumer c'est mauvais pour la santé hein !» cria t-il en guise d'avertissement, et le brun franchit la porte en un seul bond, laissant les deux cadets écraser discrètement les mégots sous leurs bottes, une rougeur bien nette sur le visage. _

_Lorsque Zack fut enfin dehors, son excitation fut bien vite balayé par le vent glaciale qui vint se briser sans pitié contre sa peau. Une armée de frisson le secoua en entier, et le soldat zippa sa veste d'un geste tremblant, le visage a moitié camouflé par son écharpe._

_- F... Fuck ! Grelotta t-il tout en agrippant chacun de ses deux bras a la recherche d'un peu de chaleur. Il ne s'attendait pas ce qu'il fasse si froid en cette période de l'année. L'automne venait juste a peine de commencer et Midgar était une ville grouillante, sans cesse remué par les flux de gens et de circulation. Comment la température pouvait-elle avoir creusé au dessous du 0 ? … Zack jeta un regard peiné aux bâtiments qui l'entouraient. Les recrues de cette année n'avaient vraiment pas de chance, habiter ces cabanons ambulants a moitié fissurés … Le brun ne voulait même pas penser aux nuits glacés que les jeunots devaient avoir a subir a chaque fin de journée. La Shinra n'était vraiment pas tendre avec eux …_

_Le bruit métallique perça a nouveau l'air, et Zack tourna vivement la tête vers le stade en fond de cours. Un unique arbre -dopé a la mako, bien évidement- surplombait le terrain sale et froid, son feuillage transgénique brillant légèrement face au lever de la lune. Et, tout au bout du square, une silhouette tournoyait sur elle même, projetant plusieurs éclats blonds sur le sol craquelé. Un petit sourire tordit la bouche du nouvel arrivant, et après une friction vigoureuse de bras, Zack se dirigea a grands pas vers l'individu. Il s'attendait que la silhouette s'immobilise a son arrivé, mais il resta invisible a ses yeux, et le brun en profita pour se glisser discrètement dans l'ombre du vieux végétal. Ainsi camouflé, il s'appuya doucement contre le tronc, posa son pied droit sur l'écorce, et, bras croisé, fixa avec amusement l'enfant blond qui tournoyait dans les airs, une épée bien familière dans ses mains gantés. Imposante et délicate, cette dernière fendait l'air avec grâce, sifflant avec douceur a chaque rotation de poignée, et ses nombreux éclats argentés se reflétaient sans peine dans des orbes bleus bien déterminés._

_Zack regarda le visage de l'enfant avec un petit sourire. C'est qu'il pouvait être concentré quand il le voulait ce blondinet … Son regard était droit et ses traits figés, mais ce masque dur n'enlevait rien a sa beauté._

_Oui, parce qu'il fallait tout de même l'admettre, le cadet était beau. Vraiment beau. Même maintenant, alors que son corps était dissimulé par un vieil uniforme d'infanterie et qu'une légère rougeur de concentration affluait sur son visage, tout en lui respirait une incroyable pureté. Ses épis dorés habituellement en gravitation au dessus de son crâne flottaient au grès de ses mouvements, souples et vaporeux, et ses orbes bleus semblaient aspirer sans mégarde chaque regard qui se posait dans la merveilleuse profondeur de cet océan miniature. Sa bouche, pincé sous l'effort, sculptait deux lèvres parfaitement pleines, dont la rougeur transgressait a merveille le teint de porcelaine de la peau lisse et fraiche. Et ce corps, cet assemblement de courbes gracieuses et de formes envoutantes, tout se se mouvaient d'une manière si charmeuse que Zack devait penser a plusieurs fois de respirer. _

_Fuck, il était vraiment parfait. Si le brun ne se savait pas aussi bien foutu, il aurait presque put être jaloux de ce blond majestueux. Mais il fallait le voir se tordre ainsi … N'importe qui aurait en aurait eu l'œil brillant et la salive au soin de la bouche oui, même Zack. _

_Et puis, plus professionnellement, il fallait ajouter qu'il se débrouillait vraiment bien pour un gamin … Ses mouvements était vifs, ses gestes précis, et tout ses membres suivaient avec une facilité déconcertante les mouvements de l'épée. Oui, bon, ses mains n'étaient pas assez fermes sur la poignée, et son poids du corps n'était pas parfaitement répartie sur ses deux pieds, mais dans l'ensemble, le chocobo s'en tirait étonnamment bien. Il ferait un bon épéiste plus tard, et Zack était vraiment fière d'être le mentor d'un tel élève. Encore un peu d'entrainement il le blond pourra enfin faire partie du SOLDAT ..._

_Cette pensée eut pour effet de faire fondre le sourire du brun aussi vite que la neige au soleil, et un poids vint alourdir son cœur tandis qu'il continuait a contempler le blond. _

_Spiky … Allait-il finir comme lui, constamment coincé entre deux rangs de l'élite, toujours a vouloir plus, et, après avoir enfin réussit a porter l'uniforme de première classe, devoir tuer son mentor d'un seul coup d'épée, comme il avait du lui même le faire autrefois ? …_

_Une boule serra la gorge de Zack lorsque ses pensées la ramenèrent a cette nuit ou le naïf qu'il avait été avait du sentir la lame trancher la peau de l'autre homme, sentir ce sang qui n'aurait jamais du être versé venir imbiber ses vêtements, marquant au passage la réalité comme une sigle au fer rouge. Son ami était-il condamner a vivre le même chemin que Zack avait du endurer, l'horreur de la réalité, la douleur des sentiments, le déchirement de la perte, la culpabilité du geste ? _

_Son ami allait-il devoir le tuer comme il avait du tuer Angeal ?_

_Zack plissa les yeux tout en continuant a regarder l'autre tournoyer sur lui même. Et dire qu'il avait tout juste 16 ans … Comment savoir a quoi dédier sa vie a cette âge la ? Il était encore si jeune ! Mais après tout, ne s'était-il pas engagé lui même dans la Shinra, avec comme seule motivation le même rêve qui hantait l'esprit du cadet ? Et puis il fallait voir ce dernier en ce moment même, voir toute la peine et les efforts qu'il fournissait pour atteindre son but, assister a tout ses entrainements qu'il réalisait avec acharnement... comment en vouloir a quelqu'un possédant autant de détermination ? Zack ne pouvait nier les incroyables capacités de combat qu'avait son élève, et il était certain qu'il ferait un excellent Soldat au sein de la Shinra. Alors comment pouvait-il briser un rêve aussi proche d'être enfin décroché ? _

_Malgré ses sombres idées, Zack ne put s'empêcher de sourire lorsqu'il vit le sujet de ses pensées tenter de faire tournoyer l'épaisse épée au dessus de la tête, comme le brun avait prit l'habitude de le faire a la fin de chaque combat. Et lorsque la poignée heurta dans un bruit sourd la tête blonde, Zack fut secoué d'un long rire silencieux a la vue de l'expression désespéré du cascadeur. Il avait tellement envie de savoir ce qui se passait actuellement dans ce petit crâne. Il s'apprêtait a appeler son ami lorsqu'une autre idée, tout aussi charmeuse que distrayante, s'imposa soudainement dans son esprit._

_Un petit sourire traversa le visage de Zack. _

_Il allait un peu jouer. Juste un peu._

_Le bas du visage camouflé sous son écharpe, le brun s'enfonça un peu plus dans l'ombre du feuillage et sa voix s'éleva brusquement dans les air, plus rauque et sèche que coutume. _

_- Cadet !_

_Ce dernier s'immobilisa soudainement, l'épée encore suspendue au dessus de sa tête. Stoppé en plein élan, il jeta un petit coup d'œil furtif a l'arbre a quelques pas de lui, avant de se tendre automatiquement a la vue de la silhouette dissimulé dans l'ombre._

_Un petit sourire sauvage tordis les traits d'un Zack bien joyeux. Oh oui il allait s'amuser …_

_- Cadet ! Aboya t-il de nouveau avec sa même voix lourde d'autorité. Le brun s'étonna lui même de ne pas se reconnaître a travers ce ton stricte et froid. - Que faites vous ici, avec cette épée a la main a une heure aussi tardive ?_

_L'enfant abaissa lentement l'arme tout en se redressant maladroitement, un air confus sur le visage. Zack voyait très bien que le blond tendait discrètement le coup pour tenter d'identifier son interlocuteur, sans grand résultat d'après son expression anxieuse._

_-Je...Je ne faisais que m'entrainer monsieur»_

_L'expression qui s'était glissé sur le visage du cadet arracha au cœur du brun quelques pulsations affolés supplémentaires. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment, il le savait, mais il fallait le voir ainsi, la tête légèrement penché sur le côté, ses yeux bleus hésitants et cet air coupable sur le visage …._

_Aie. Nouveau battement de cœur douloureux. Le brun grimaça doucement en tentant d'échapper au regard envoutant de l'autre être a quelques mètres de lui._

_«Arrête de me regarder de cette façon la toi …stop stop stop ...»_

_Zack sembla finalement regagner ses esprits lorsqu'il vit le jeune froncer légèrement des sourcils. Il devait probablement se poser des questions sur ce silence pesant... Après un petit raclement de gorge plus que nécessaire, le SOLDAT retrouva sa grosse voix factice._

_- Ce n'est pas en trainant en dehors des bâtiments que tu parviendra a rentrer dans le SOLDAT cadet._

_Cette fois, l'enfant se ferma complétement, et, un air suspicieux sur le visage, scanna d'un regard sombre la silhouette._

_- Excusez moi monsieur mais … Comment savez-vous que je désire rentrer dans le SOLDAT ?_

…

_Et merde._

_Zack se mordit nerveusement la lèvre inférieur tout en tentant de garder sa face impassible. C'est qu'il était fort le gamin … Ou alors c'est lui qui était vraiment un boulet._

_Il était censé ignorer son identité, pas déballer ce qu'il savait de sa vie sur un plateau d'argent ! Et pour le peu qu'il connaissait l'enfant, il devait vraiment être un parfait crétin pour gaffer ainsi. _

_..._

_Tient,c'est vrais que maintenant qu'il y pensait, il ne connaissait presque pas cette personne qu'il se plaisait pourtant a appeler son meilleur ami. Enfin, si, il le connaissait, mais pas beaucoup, enfin, personnellement quoi. Même si le brun c'était très vite rapproché du blond, il ignorait encore un tas de chose sur le chocobo. _

_Chose qui, il avait décidé, allait bien vite changer durant les prochains jours._

_- Heu …_

_Et zut, la voix. Zack se racla discrètement la gorge, et tenta de répondre d'un air le plus naturel que possible._

_- Parce que c'est tout simplement la rêve de tout les gamins. Le grand Sephiroth et tout sa …_

_- Je suis pas un gamin._

_Zack regarda avec amusement l'air pincé du cadet avant de continuer doucement_

_- Si si, petit chocobo, tu l'es …_

_- Pardon ?_

_Zack se maudit lui même. Les rouages de son cerveaux tournèrent a pleine vapeur tandis qu'il cherchait une bonne réponse pour dévier du sujet qu'il trouvait un peu trop dangereux. _

_«Vite vite vite ...» La réponse arriva du mieux qu'elle put, mais elle était toutefois poussé par un peu trop d'entrain pour être prise au naturel _

_- Rien, je me demandais juste quel cadet étiez-vous pour se moquer ainsi du couvre feu._

_Hé hé. Prends celle la chocobo._

_Comme disait-on, la meilleure défense est toujours l'attaque._

_- Mais le couvre feux est dans plus de dix minutes Monsieur._

_Après un petit coup d'œil discret en direction de la vielle pendule qui surmontait le bâtiment, Zack eut brusquement -et étrange- envie de se frapper la tête contre le tronc. _

_Oubliez ce qu'il avait dit un petit peu avant. En face d'un tel adversaire, les dictons même les plus légendaires ne pouvaient tenir le choc. Il avait sous estimé le petit blond qui n'était pas si blond que sa finalement._

_Mais par chance pour lui, si Zack avait été nommé le roi des gaffeurs, il avait aussi la réputation d'être un as dans l'art de la ruse._

_- Et vous osez aussi répondre ainsi a un lieutenant, cadet ?_

_Le ton cinglant eu au moins le don de faire pâlir son adversaire. Ce dernier sembla prendre conscience de l'ampleur des paroles qu'il avait osé dédié a un homme aussi hautement gradé, et l'insolence qui se cachait derrière ses mots le poussèrent a baisser les yeux vers le sol, confus et gêné. _

_- Non monsieur, murmura t-il d'une voix soudainement plus faible. Je vous prit de m'excuser monsieur, sa ne se reproduira plus, je vous le promet._

_Puis le cadet se voua au silence, pleinement conscience de sa position plus que délicate._

_Et pendant ce temps, Zack regardait la scène avec une pointe de culpabilité, bien qu'il avait enfin trouvé la satisfaction recherché. Mais étonnamment, le brun ne pouvait pleinement savourer sa victoire lorsqu'il voyait l'air désemparé de l'enfant. Déjà qu'il avait horreur de réprimander les moins gradé que lui … Le voilà a torturer psychologiquement son little spiky a lui ! Une petit grimace traversa son visage alors qu'il résistait furieusement a l'envie de courir vers le chocobo et de le serrer fort dans ses bras. Il fallait vite qu'il fasse retrouver le sourire le petit blond avant qu'il ne cède a ses pulsions. _

_Et puis, il avait tout de même envie continuer de jouer un peu avec ce chocobo doré._

_- C'est bon c'est bon, on oublie tout … Mais tout de même cadet, si vous pouviez me dire ce que vous faites en possession de cette épée ne vous appartenant même pas, sa arrangerait bien l'affaire …_

_Une fois n'est pas coutume, Zack s'étonna de lui même. _

_Pour une bonne question, sa avait été une bonne question. Enfin, c'est vrais, qu'est ce que fichait l'enfant avec son épée broyeuse dans ses mains ? Elle qui venait d'un long périple de plusieurs jours en plein coeur de la jungle du Wuntai … Il n'avait même pas eu le temps de s'occuper d'elle a son retour, et sa pauvre épée abordait encore les ruisseaux de sangs séchés qui dégoulinaient entres les sillages de sa lame._

_Le blond écarta inconsciemment l'épée de son corps, soudainement bien mal a l'aise. Il se tordit un peu sur lui même, avant de répondre d'un petit voix hésitante._

_- C'est...C'est juste que je l'ai trouvé, monsieur._

_- Trouvé ?_

_La surprise rendit la voix de Zack un peu plus aiguë que voulu, chose qu'il corrigea d'un autre petit raclement de gorge._

_- Oui monsieur. Ce doit être Za... un SOLDAT qui l'a oublié sur le banc en rentrant de mission._

_Ce dernier regarda d'un air ahurit le blond qui c'était remit a fixer le bout de ses chaussures. Alors, c'était donc pour sa... Parce qu'il avait livré l'épée, sa précieuse épée, sa fidèle broyeuse, seule face a son sort en plein milieu de la Shinra ?_

_Il avait oublié sa putain d'épée sur un banc ?_

_Zack se promit de ne pas répéter cette petite mésaventure a Kunsel, ou sa serait partit pour trois mois de fouttage de gueule intensifs. _

_- Oui bon ...Enfin, «oublié» serait un grand mot, disons qu'il a dut l'égarer pendant quelques temps ..._

_Zack fit semblant de ne pas remarquer le petit sourire en coin -et au combien insultant- du plus jeune, avant que celui ci ne continue d'un ton plus léger._

_- En faite je voulais aller rendre l'épée a son maitre monsieur, si s..._

_- Ah vous le connaissez, vraiment ?_

_Zack avait coupé le blond en pleine phrase, trop pressé pour insérer une quelconque marque de politesse dans la discutions. Le cadet venait de lui tendre une énorme perche, et il était hors de questions de laisser échapper l'occasion de cuisiner un peu plus le chocobo._

_D'autant plus que cette partie de la cuisson allait être sans aucun doute la meilleure._

_- J...C'est juste que je vois un peu prés, oui, mais de la a bien le connaître ..._

_- Et qui est-il alors ?_

_Zack eut un petit sourire tordu a la vue de l'air embarrassé du plus jeune dont les joues avaient soudainement prit une légère teinte rosé._

_-Heu ...C'est Zac...Enfin monsieur Fair ...si vous voyez peut être qui il est …_

_- Vous rigolez? Gronda joyeusement le brun. Bien sur que je connais ! D'ailleurs qui ne connaitrait pas ce fameux SOLDAT hein?_

_A la plus grande frustration du brun, le blond continua de garder la bouche close et de fixer le bout de ses chaussures avec une telle insistance que Zack fut tenter de jeter un petit coup d'œil pour vérifier qu'elles n'avaient pas prit feu. Voyant avec soulagement que ce n'était pas le cas, il s'engagea dans une autre tentative plus poussé_

_- Mais c'est vrais que je ne l'ai encore jamais croisé dans les couloirs de la Shinra, a courir de partout pour défendre la veuve et l'orphelin, il ne doit pas avoir beaucoup de temps a lui … Courageux gaillard va ! Et physiquement, comment est-il ?_

_- Pardon ?_

_Ah ! Enfin une réaction ! Le brun aborda un petit sourire victorieux avant de continuer sur sa lancée._

_- Il est comment, ce SOLDAT ? Je n'ai encore jamais eu l'occasion de le rencontrer … Dites moi un peu, comment est-il?_

_Nouveau silence. Zack regarda avec une frustration grandissante l'enfant le regarder avec les yeux ronds. Après quelques secondes pesantes, le brun ne put résister a la pression qui le rongeait peu a peu, et il insista d'un ton plus dur qu'il ne l'aurait voulu._

_A moins que ce ne soit du a son anticipation un peu trop nerveuse a son goût._

_- Alors Cadet ? Je vous ai posé une question il me semble !_

_Le pauvre blond ne put que balayer désespérément son regard a droite et a gauche a la recherche d'une éventuelle sortir de secours, et après quelques basculement de poids d'un pied a l'autre, murmurer une petit réponse dans sa barbe, tête baissé. Le cœur du brun battit un peu plus fort et il cessa soudainement de respirer, son attention entièrement accaparé par les quelques petits mots qui sortaient de cette bouche rosé. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il était inquiet. Trop inquiet._

_Après tout, ne disait-on pas que les oreilles indiscrètes n'attrapaient jamais de bonnes paroles ?_

_- Hé bien … Heu … Plutôt … Plutôt grand, cheveux brun et yeux … Yeux bleus … Enfin je crois._

_Hein ? C'était tout ? Le brun secoua de mécontentement sa crinière ébène tout en tentant tant bien que mal de repousser la déception qui l'avait gagné. Il ne savait même pas la couleur de ses yeux, après plus de 3 mois de harcèlements ? Il s'était attendu a tout les réponses sauf a celle ci … Zack s'obligea a ravaler douloureusement sa bile tandis que le goût âcre de la défaite engourdissait sa langue. Tellement âcre que les gorgés d'air du SOLDAT semblaient lui bruler la gorge._

_Maudit chocobo. S'il avait su … _

_- Ah et aussi j'oubliais …_

_La voix du cadet eut au moins le don d'attirer de nouveau la paire de prunelles mako qui s'illuminèrent d'un nouvel espoir. _

_Tout n'était pas perdu._

_Pas vrais ?_

_- … il a souvent un petit air idiot sur le visage. Surtout quand il s'amuse a faire chier le monde, comme il le fait un peu maintenant d'ailleurs._

…

_Ah. _

_Et merde. La voix du brun perdit toute trace factice._

_- … Je suis capté ? ..._

_- Un peu oui. Même les arbres ne peuvent m'empêcher de sentir la connerie Zacharienne quand elle est a plus de 10 kilomètres de moi. Sort de la maintenant ..._

_- Hé merde !_

_Zack quitta l'ombre du feuillage d'un pas lourd, le regard rivé sur le sol et les épaules basses, comme un enfant ayant été prit la main dans le sac de bonbons. Il traina les pieds jusqu'au milieu du vieux square et arrivé au niveau du blond, il lui lui jeta un petit coup d'œil, encore un peu vexé de s'être ainsi fait démasqué._

_- Mais comment t'a fait pour me reconnaître ? ..._

_Le petit sourire qui gagna l'enfant l'aurait insulté s'il n'avait pas été aussi mignon._

_Arg Shiva. Pas maintenant ..._

_- «courir de partout pour défendre la veuve et l'orphelin» … T'en a encore de bonnes du même genre a sortir ?_

_Malgré sa bouderie, Zack ne put empêcher un grand sourire bêta éclairer son visage._

_- Ba quoi ? Ose dire que ce n'est pas vrais !  
_

_- Tsss … Et après ça dit faire partie de l'élite de la Shinra ..._

_Zack poussa un grognement faussement indigné avant de saisir fermement le chocobo qui fut bientôt coincé sous un bras musclé. Puis la chevelure doré fut comme d'habitude frotté énergiquement par une main sans pitié._

_- Aie Zack, arrête, c'est pas cool ! Zack ! Gémi le prisonnier qui se tordait vainement afin pour échapper a la prise du boa brun._

_Ce dernier eu un petit sourire vengeur tandis que sa main continuait a s'amuser de décoiffer la petite touffe blonde._

_- Hey, tu fait moins ton malin maintenant hein … Tu le faisait moins aussi quand tu me prenait vraiment pour un autre, pas vrais spiky ? D'ailleurs le rouge te va très bien au teint, vraiment._

_Il n'eut comme réponse qu'un petit grognement outragé et l'enfant se tordit davantage sous la prise de Zack._

_- Hum ? Pas de réponse, vraiment ?_

_- Si. LACHE MOI !_

_Le brun partit d'un grand rire et après quelques frictions supplémentaire, délivra enfin sa proie. Cette dernière se redressa vivement, la visage encore rouge encadré par des dizaines de mèches folles. Ses yeux bleus fusillaient Zack d'une façon qui lui faisait plus penser a un chaton outrée que la colère d'un tigre._

_Fort heureusement pour lui d'ailleurs. _

_- Zack ! S'exclama avec colère l'enfant. Regarde ce que tu a fait a mes cheveux ! Je vais mettre trente ans a démêler tout sa … ajouta-il tout en plaquant désespérément sa main sur sa chevelure encore plus rebelle que coutume._

_- T'inquiète bébé, t'es toujours aussi canon._

_Cloud cessa brusquement d'aplatir ses mèches dorés avant de fixer Zack avec suspicion, les joues toujours un peu rosé. Et le brun remarqua avec une certaine satisfaction le masque de gêne qui avait prit place entre ses traits._

_- Parfois, je me demande vraiment comment quelqu'un comme toi a fait pour devenir première classe._

_- Pas de problème, je vais te le monter !_

_Zack trottina joyeusement jusqu'à la Buster sword qui se laissait choir a même le sol. Il se pencha pour la ramasser et lorsque ses doigts s'emparèrent délicatement de la poignée argenté, il plaqua soudainement l'arme contre lui, la serrant aussi fort qu'il pouvait dans une étreinte étouffante._

_- Coucou toi ! S'exclama t-il avec un grand sourire. Sa faisait longtemps … Je suis tellement désolé de t'avoir abandonné comme sa bébé, promis sa ne se reproduira plus ! Oh et tu es toute sale … Même Spiky t'as maltraité, décidément ..._

_Le dénommé Sipky regarda avec un mélange de crainte et ahurissement l'ainé embrasser la lame de l'épée tout en la serrant contre son torse, comme un gamin avec son jouet fétiche. Devant une telle scène, il ne put s'empêcher d'afficher un sourire en coin avant d'interpeler son ami d'une voix moqueuse_

_- Ah et donc pour devenir première classe, va falloir que je me mette a chérir mon épée ? …_

_- Ah ah très drôle. Tu sais, la relation maitre-arme est très forte, c'est plus qu'un simple objet, elle est comme ton égale, la moitié de toi même, et il faut savoir tout partager avec ton âme sœur …_

_- Super, une épée comme âme sœur si c'est pas génial .._

_- Ah, t'en a déjà une ?_

_- Je ne ferais pas de commentaire Zack._

_- Ou alors tu serait pas un peu jaloux par hasard ? T'inquiète je peux comprendre tu sais._

_- … La ferme Zack._

_Un petit rire secoua ce dernier qui, dans la conversation, s'était dangereusement rapproché du blond, l'épée a la main. Et avant que l'enfant n'est put emmètre un seul son, il se retrouva soudainement cerné par deux bras musclés, le dos collé contre la poitrine du brun, la poigne de ce dernier enfermé sur la paire de main, plus petite et plus pâle que sa sienne. Zack profita du moment pour poser son menton sur l'épaule osseuse du cadet, et, les yeux clos, former avec ses lèvres entrouvertes un petit sourire paisible._

_- Z.. Zack ? Tu fait quoi la ? ..._

_Le chuchotement de Zack fit voltiger les quelques mèches blondes qui reposaient sur le cou nacré, chatouillant au passage le grand SOLDAT._

_- Calme Spiky. Je te montre juste ce qu'est être première classe._

_Si la présence du brun dérangeait le cadet, ce dernier resta pourtant entre les deux bras de Zack, aussi immobile et tendu qu'une statue de cire. Le brun pouvait facilement sentir les battements frénétiques du petit cœur lové contre lui, battements qui résonnaient en écho aux propres tambourinements de son cœur qui semblait vouloir percer sa cage thoracique. Sa faisait mal, ces martèlements, et pourtant le brun ne s'était jamais sentit aussi bien de toute sa vie. Non, même pas après avoir fondu dans un bon bain bouillant a souhait ou une bonne nuit torride passé avec les plus jolies filles de Midgar._

_Non, même pas. La, son cœur papillonnait comme il ne l'avait encore jamais fait, son ventre bouillonnait paisiblement tandis qu'une agréable chaleur se rependait dans tout son corps. Surtout lorsque son nez enfoui dans le champs de blés dorés respirait pleinement cette douce odeur de camomille vanillé …_

_Sa lui donnait presque faim._

_- Zack ? ..._

_Retour a la réalité. Zack rouvrit paresseusement les yeux, bien décidé a rassurer l'enfant un peu trop nerveux a son goût. Il leva les petites mains pâles a la hauteur de l'autre visage, avant de faire glisser tout doucement l'épée entres les deux paumes chaudes. Une fois les mains correctement placées sur la poignée, Zack posa ses propres mains par dessus les autres, déclenchant au passage de petits frissons électriques dans tout son corps. Puis, après s'être assuré de raffermir leurs prises sur l'arme, il pressa le petit corps contre lui afin de le soulever du sol. L'enfant n'émit aucune protestation lorsqu'il se sentit ainsi transporter dans les airs, et Zack profita de ce silence pour poser délicatement l'enfant sur ses propres pieds. Il se tortilla légèrement afin de profiter d'une meilleure emprise sur le nouveau poids, et, une fois calé, chuchota doucement a l'oreille d'un chaton blond soudain bien docile._

_- Prêt ?_

_- Y.. Yhea._

_La voix enroué du cadet arracha un petit sourire de satisfaction au brun. Puis, sans prévenir, ce dernier fendit l'épée d'un geste brusque, son pieds droit pivotant légèrement avant de se projeter a quelques mètres du sol. Surpris, le petit corps qui reposait contre la silhouette musclé du SOLDAT suivit maladroitement le mouvement, son pied droit dérapant légèrement de la botte noire qui substituait le sol. Mais Zack rattrapa sans heurt l'enfant et, tout en le replaçant correctement, continua sur sa lancée par une parade suivit d'une petit projection._

_Le début fut laborieux. Le cadet était en déséquilibre, et le brun ne pouvait effectuer ses attaques sans être gêné par le poids du corps qui pesait sur lui. Mais au bout de quelques minutes, les mouvement furent plus fluides, les enchainements plus rapides, les déplacements plus souples. Le blond avait apprit a anticiper correctement les changements d'attaques du brun de derrière lui, et ce dernier se mouvait avec une facilité déconcertante malgré l'enfant qu'il devait soutenir. Tout deux se tordaient dans un mélange surprenant de courbes gracieuses et de formes abruptes, le tout baignant un un océan envoutant qui dégageait une atmosphère inégalable de charme et d'élégance._

_Et au milieu de cette étrange danse, il y avait ces deux corps qui s'emboitaient parfaitement l'un a l'autre. Les ondulations qui les agitaient de l'un a l'autre suivaient de façon presque naturelle le mouvement des membres, les corps s'entrechoquant sans heurts a chaque mouvement ou de changement de position._

_Le tout offrait une fluidité et une grâce étonnante, sans cesse embellie par le silence envoutant qui avait enveloppé la scène de son manteau invisible. Seul le rire cristallin du plus jeune résonnait de temps a autre dans l'atmosphère, perçant ainsi le dôme silencieux. Et si les sourires auraient put avoir un chant, alors le SOLDAT aurait depuis bien longtemps remplie la salle de sons mélodieux._

_Si quelqu'un avait eu l'envie de jeter un coup d'œil a travers les vitres poisseuses, il aurait put alors percevoir a travers la nuit deux silhouettes danser entre elles, n'ayant comme seule rythme le battement effréné de leur cœur, chacune étant aussi envoutante qu'elle ne l'étaient entre elle._

- Hé !

Zack sursauta au son de la voix. Désorienté de se retrouver a nouveau dans la petite pièce sombre, il releva la tête avec hésitation, ses yeux bleus encore voilés par l'afflux de souvenir qui s'était échoué contre sa mémoire. Son esprit était encore si confus que le brun ne sembla pas se rendre compte de la présence de l'homme qui se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte.

- Vous ? Que faites vous ici ?

Zack garda le silence. Que faisait-il ici ? Pourquoi ? Il fixait d'un air hébété l'épée qui reposait tranquillement dans ses mains. Lui avait-elle un jour appartenu ? Le cœur du brun chuta lorsqu'un grand homme brun s'imposa dans son esprit.

- Je vous ai posé une question !

- Angeal !

La soudaine exclamation que poussa l'homme a terre fit légèrement sursauter l'autre.

- Debout ! Posez cette épée a terre et levez vous !

- Angeal …

La voix du brun se brisa tandis que sa tête vint s'appuyer lourdement contre la lame froide de l'arme. Sa gorge se serra douloureusement lorsqu'il repensa a l'homme qu'il avait tant admiré.

Angeal … Comment avait-il put ne pas reconnaître cette voix qui l'avait interpellé il n'y a même pas quelques heures ? Ce visage calme, ses traits droits, ses yeux sages … Comment avait-il put l'oublier ? Comment avait-il put oublier son mentor, son égal, celui qu'il avait considérer comme son second père ? Celui qui l'avait recueillit dés son arrivé, celui qui l'avait aidé quand il en avait eu le plus besoin, celui qui l'avait réconforté quand il se sentait seul et démuni …

Celui qui lui avait transmit toute ces règles qui lui avaient si chères.

«Vis tes rêves, et quoi qu'il advienne, protège ton honneur en tant que membre du Soldat»

Sa faisait si mal. Ces petits mots … Tous venaient se planter dans le cœur du brun comme des milliards de petites flèches qui formaient un trou béant dans sa poitrine. Il se mit a haleter pour tenter de retrouver sa respiration, les yeux toujours fixés sur le sol.

Le SOLDAT … Avait-il donc un jour fait partie de ces hommes qui portaient cet uniforme qu'il avait tant haï ? Était-il comme ces … comme eux ? Ces hommes ? Ces meurtriers ?

Meurtrier ...

Zack étouffa maladroitement un sanglot tandis que les souvenirs refaisaient surface, tous aussi violent et douloureux qu'un coup de poignard.

Angeal … Comment avait-il put tuer son propre mentor ?

Une larme coula. Protège ton honneur … Quel honneur y avait-il a arracher les âmes de leurs corps d'un seul mouvement de bras ? Quel droit avait-il pour exécuter ces vies sans même se poser la moindre question ? Posséder le pouvoir de la vie et de la mort, ce n'était pas le rôle des humains, non.

C'était celui des monstres.

- Debout, les paumes vers le ciel !

Ce fut le cliquetis bien familier qui poussa Zack a lever la tête. Et lorsque son regard croisa celui de l'autre homme, une haine sans pareille enflamma soudainement ses iris.

Eux. Encore eux, toujours eux. Cet uniforme pâle et froid, ce casque métallique surmonté de ces trois lumières rouges. Et c'était sans oublier ce fusil, cette arme qui était actuellement pointé directement sur sa poitrine. Le doigt ganté était posé sans ménagement sur la gâchette de l'objet meurtrier, tenant en joug l'homme a terre. L'individu en uniforme aboya de nouveau, la voix sèche et distante.

- Aller !

Zack se releva avec lenteur, tout en tentant de dissimuler les tremblements de ses membres. Mais ce n'était pas des tremblements de peur non, mais de colère, de haine et d'indignation.

Parce qu'il s'en était souvenu.

- Ou est-elle ?

Sa voix lui parut bien misérable, trop faible et lointaine. Mais il remarqua avec satisfaction que les tremblements ne l'avait pas contaminé, et il garda la tête haute, le regard dur et froid. L'autre le tenait toujours dans sa ligne, mais il avait reculé d'un pas lorsque le brun avait prononcé les premières paroles d'un ton qui laissait deviner aucune discution.

- Posez cette arme !

- Ou est-elle ? La personne qui était avec moi, ou est-elle ?

Le garde ignora une fois de plus la question qu'il balaya d'un mouvement de tête avant de relever un peu plus son arme, inquiet de cette conversation de sourd dont il ne saisissait pas un mot. Mais il resta immobile, bien décidé a ne pas se laisser démanteler.

- Ou est-elle ? Dites moi, ou la gardez vous ?

La voix du brun était beaucoup plus dure, pressante et avide. Un mauvais pressentiment planait au dessus de lui, le rendant anxieux et plus agité que jamais. Il s'était a nouveau souvenue d'une partie de son passé, et le fait que cette même et unique personne revienne aussi souvent hanter sa mémoire le tourmentait.

Qui était-elle, sa, Zack se l'était déjà demandé un bon nombre de fois. Mais a présent, le brun voulait surtout savoir ou pourrait-il la trouver. Il devait absolument la retrouver, et quelque chose lui disait que la Shinra ne semblait pas aussi innocente que sa dans l'histoire.

Il le pressentait.

«- Alors !» Il s'était mit a cracher sur l'employé, les traits durs et le regard colérique. La jointure de ses os commençaient a blanchir tant la prise du brun se contractait sur la poignée de l'épée. Il s'approcha de l'autre homme, sombre et menaçant. «Ou est-elle ?»

- Baisser votre arme !

- Ou elle est ?

- Je ne vous le direz pas deux fois !

- OU !

Il hurla, et le coup de feu partit. Et Zack attendit une douleur, sans savoir vraiment pourquoi elle allait venir, mais il le savait. Alors il attendit. Il attendait cette impression familière de piqure contre sa peau, de boule embrasé s'incrustant dans dans chaire, que cette douleur ne vienne éclater devant ses yeux.

Et pourtant, rien ne vint. Non, rien. Au lieu de sa, son bras avait automatiquement pivoté a une vitesse fulgurante, l'épée s'était soudainement retrouvé dressé devant lui, barrière protectrice et rassurante. Un petit choc contre la lame, et ce fut le signal. Son poignet se retourna en une fraction de seconde, et la l'épée se projeta en avant avant de briser l'air dans un sifflement net. Un bruit sourd suivit l'impact, et l'homme casqué s'écroula sur lui même sans un seul mot, sa tête venant heurter la l'arme qui dépassait de son ventre. Une seconde passa, puis une autre, et le silence s'épaissit, régulièrement brisé par de petits clapotements de gouttes rougeâtres qui venaient se briser sur le sol. Des filets sombres s'échappèrent du corps inerte pour ruisseler doucement le long de la lame, avant de venir se glisser entre des doigts tremblants.

Zack regarda sans bien comprendre les ruisseaux rouges s'écouler entre ses mains crispés et la surface de la poignée de l'épée. Puis il reporta son attention sur l'homme affalé contre l'arme, et lorsque la vision s'imposa dans son esprit, les traits de Zack glissèrent peu a peu de son visage pour former un masque d'horreur grandissante. Dans un cri étouffé, le brun recula brusquement de ce corps désormais réduit a l'état de cadavre, et l'homme chuta alors sans bruit, se brisant un peu plus sur lui même lorsqu'il heurta le sol pour ne plus bouger, tel une marionnette auquel on aurait coupé les ficelles.

A présent, Zack ne voyait plus que la lame briller d'une nouvelle ardeur, comme si le sang qui se rependait doucement lui permettait de s'abreuver avidement de la vie de ses victimes. Immergé dans un état second, l'homme brun partit maladroitement a reculons, ses pas tremblants voulant mettre un maximum de distance entre lui et l'arme meurtrière. Mais ses mains ne voulaient se détacher de l'objet qui était malgré elle soudainement devenue le point central de son univers, et l'épée le suivait docilement, venant même jusqu'à se ranger tranquillement a ses côtés, satisfaite d'avoir effectuer son travail. Il alla ainsi a reculons jusqu'à sortir de la salle, les yeux toujours fixés sur le corps affalé face contre terre, avant de heurter brusquement le mur du couloir qui se dressait face a l'encadrement de la porte. Et lorsque Zack sentit le mur heurter sa tête, il se colla complétement contre le béton dur et froid, et, tout doucement, glissa le long de sa surface lisse, l'épée toujours rangé a son flanc droit. Ses yeux apeurés ne parvenaient pas a se détacher du cadavre, et son menton trembla légèrement, sa poitrine se soulevant de plus en plus difficilement. La chose qu'il venait de faire était surement la goutte d'eau qui ferait déborder le vase déjà bien rempli, et Zack sentait qu'il n'allait surement pas tardera craquer. Il tenta de respirer profondément, mais son souffle resta bloqué dans sa gorge, brulant et étouffant.

Il avait tué …

Encore.

Des bruits de pas feutrés résonnèrent désagréablement dans l'édifice silencieux. Zack détacha enfin son regard du corps pour fixer avec désespoir le bout du couloir enfumé. Déjà, il pouvait entendre le reste de la troupe venir lui, surement attiré par le bruit du coup de feu tiré un instant plus tôt. Ils allaient venir, tomber sur lui, découvrir le corps sans vie de leur compagnon, et Zack en payerait le prix.

Ne serait-ce pas mieux ainsi ?

_Part ..._

Ce dernier cligna des yeux. Oui … Il fallait partir. Le docteur Vaim le lui avait déjà demandé, et puis les bruits de pas se rapprochaient dangereusement. Il ne pouvait pas rester. Il ne devait pas. Non, parce que maintenant, il avait quelque chose a accomplir. Son existence ne errerait plus sans but ou sans objectif, puisqu'il la vouerait a sa recherche.

Oui, il allait retrouver cette personne. Il le devait.

Finalement, il se redressa maladroitement, le dos courbé et les épaules basses, les mains toujours agrippés sur l'épée. Sa tête tourna légèrement pour jeter un dernier coup d'œil a l'homme brisé, mais il se ravisa au dernier moment, et ses pas hésitants le portèrent petit a petit loin de la scène sanglante.

Mais a peine eut-il fait quelques mètres que des hurlements désespérés résonnèrent juste derrière lui. Instinctivement, Zack se figea avant de pivoter légèrement. Un seul coup d'œil lui permis de découvrir un peu plus loin trois hommes debout devant la scène du crime, l'un soutenant l'homme a terre qui ne pouvait a présent plus sentir aucune des présences qui l'entourait, les deux autres regardant leur compagnon hurler sa colère et sa peine. Le cœur de Zack se brisa un peu plus lorsque les cris de l'homme lui rappelèrent étrangement ses propres cris, mais lorsque le visage de l'homme a terre se tourna vers lui, le brun réussit néanmoins a faire demi tour, sa marche de plus en plus pressante en sentant le regard brulant de l'autre homme dans son dos.

Oh qu'il détestait cette impression de culpabilité dévorante.

- Toi !

Le brun ne se retourna pas au son de cette voix enragé, mais ses pas devinrent plus pressant.

- C'est toi, c'est de ta faute si Ray est mort !

Tait-toi, tait-toi … La mâchoire de Zack se crispa, les sensations de la boule dans la gorge et du poids dans l'estomac devenant un peu trop familiers a son goût, et commença a courir.

- Tu vas le payer !

- Nahel, revient !

Un petit coup d'œil jeté par dessus l'épaule lui permis de s'apercevoir que le milicien s'était mit a courir derrière lui, les deux autres sur les talons. Un frisson traversa Zack lorsqu'il s'aperçut que le canon de son fusil était dirigé droit sur lui, et lorsque le coup de la détonation résonna dans le bâtiment et que le béton vola a quelques centimètre de son visage, l'allure de sa course s'accéléra considérablement.

- Viens ici connard !

- Nahel ! Ne part pas comme sa ! Nahel !

Zack sauta par dessus un énorme bloc de béton sans pour autant ralentir le rythme. Il pouvait sentir la présence de l'autre homme juste derrière lui, et d'autres coups de fusils éclatèrent dans l'air, faisant propulser les bouts de mur contre le visage du brun. Ce dernier accéléra encore l'allure, et ayant l'avantage de la connaissance des lieux, s'engouffra entre plusieurs portes et plusieurs couloirs différents, son imposante épée suivant docilement ses mouvements. Il pouvait entendre les bruits de derrière lui diminuer peu a peu, mais il continua de courir toujours avec le même entrain. Il tourna plusieurs fois a gauche, effectua quelques zig zags entre divers obstacles jonchant le sol, puis après s'être glissé discrètement dans une petite salle délabré, il se glissa dans l'ombre des décombres, le corps collé contre le mur. La respiration coupé, il écouta attentivement les pas précipités dépasser la porte de la chambre dans lequel il avait élu domicile, utilisant tout ses sens pour espionner ses poursuivants.

Une fois que le silence fut revenu et qu'il fut certain d'être seul, le brun s'autorisa une longue bouffé d'air, les mains appuyés sur sur ses genoux. Zack prit soin de ne penser a rien et, tout doucement, passa avec précaution la tête par l'entrebâillement de la porte. Une fois la voie assuré d'être sans danger, le brun quitta discrètement sa cachette et tout en faisant bien soin de ne pas laisser trainer l'épée sur le sol, longea en silence le couloir désert.

Mais aussitôt hors de danger, l'impression étouffante s'empara de nouveau de son esprit, et Zack dut lutter de toute ces forces pour ne pas vomir tandis que ces pensés volaient vers l'homme qu'il avait tué. Non seulement il avait arraché une vie, mais il en avait aussi brisé une autre, il n'y avait qu'a entendre le désespoir dans la voix de l'autre homme … Non, ce n'était même pas encore un homme, ce n'était encore qu'un enfant, un adolescent enrôlé dans l'armée pour servir de chaire a canon, comme de nombreux autres. Un enfant dorénavant plongé dans la même impression de solitude, de peur et d'abandon qu'il ne l'était actuellement.

Et tout sa, c'était de sa faute.

Entièrement de sa faute.

Et c'est cette pensée qui le poussa ignorer le sentiment d'alerte qui c'était emparé de lui; il resta sourd face aux bruits de pas qui se rapprochaient dangeureusement, et demeura ainsi immobile tandis qu'une silhouette se dessinait a l'autre bout du couloir. Et lorsque le dénommé Nahel apparut devant lui, Zack laissa tomber son épée au sol, se retrouvant ainsi démunit face a la colère du cadet.

Étrangement, ce dernier resta a une distance raisonnable du brun, le fusil pendu le long de son corps. Puis, sans prévenir, l'enfant leva les bras et retira son casque, laissant couler autour de son visage encore bien jeune de longues mèches de couleur miel. Et les yeux bleus qui fixaient Zack avec haine le transperça littéralement.

Ce visage. Ce visage … C'était comme … Innocent, mais triste, si triste …

Et tout faisait mal, si mal ...

- Toi …

La voix du plus jeune se brisa, creusant un peu plus le cœur du brun qui resta tout de même silencieux. Il ne savait pas quoi dire. Ni quoi faire. Ni pourquoi ce visage lui était si douloureux.

- Tu … Pourquoi … Pourquoi tu l'as tué ?

Malgré la facette de courage qu'abordait le jeune, Zack distingua sans peine une larme couler le long de la joue de l'enfant avant de se perdre entre ses lèvres tremblantes. Le brun ouvrit sa bouche, mais rien ne sortit, alors il la referma doucement, toujours aussi silencieux.

- Pourquoi ?

La ton avait haussé. A présent, il y avait juste la haine dans la voix du cadet, une haine et un désespoir sans fin. Il s'approcha davantage du brun, la main crispé sur son canon.

- Je ne sais pas ..

L'enfant sembla surpris des paroles de Zack. Il s'immobilisa un instant avant de le contempler, le regard hésitant, comme s'il attendait quelque chose

- Je ne sais pas … Il m'a attaqué, et puis tout est aller si vite … Je ne sais pas … Vraiment pas …

Et c'était vrais. Zack ne savait pas l'expliquer avec les mots, mais il ne savait absolument pas pourquoi avait-il répliqué. Pour se défendre ? C'était lui qui avait tué au final. N'aurait-il pas put plutôt parer l'attaque et s'enfuir, comme il avait fait un peu plus tôt ? Il s'en savait rien.

Et il détestait sa.

La colère était revenu sur le visage du plus jeune. Ce dernier se rapprocha a quelques centimètres du visage de Zack, et même s'il parvenait tout juste a la hauteur de ses épaules, il ne perdait en rien de son courage.

- Tu ne sais pas ? ..

- Non.

- Vraiment pas ? …

- Je suis désolé... Vraiment.

Zack l'avait vu. Il l'avait vu, ce doigt se pressant contre la gâchette. Il l'avait remarquer, ce fusil se tendant vers lui. Il l'avait entendu, ce cliquetit familier.

Mais il avait rien fait. Non, pas cette fois. Peut être pensait-il l'avoir mérité, ou peut être voulait-il réparer son erreur. En tout cas, le coup partit, et une douleur fulgurante transperça l'épaule droite de l'ancien SOLDAT qui recula de quelques pas.

-Tu ne sais toujours pas ?

Un autre coup partit, puis encore un autre, et encore un. Les balles le transpercèrent de toute part, mais il resta debout, le visage crispé mais silencieux. Sa main se porta automatiquement contre la blessure prés de son cœur dont il sentait le sang se déverser de façon vertigineuse sur le tissu de son vêtement. Il tenta d'ignorer sa douleur alors qu'il fixait le blond qui c'était mit a sangloter, et Zack se demanda alors qui des deux pouvait-il avoir le plus mal.

- Je l'aimais ! On est monté ensemble a Midgar … Ensemble ! .. Et toi, tu .. tu …

Ses hurlements étaient sans cesse entrecoupé par de nouveaux sanglots qui secouaient l'enfant. Ce dernier essuya ses larmes d'un revers de manches tout en regardant de façon haineuse Zack qui soutenait ses blessures. Ce dernier fléchit un peu face a la quantité de sang qui se déversait hors de son corps, mais la douleur des blessures n'était rien comparé a la détresse du cadet. Face a ses larmes, et malgré les balles logés dans sa peau, le brun avait envie de prendre l'enfant dans ses bras et de le bercer doucement, chose qui lui semblaient étrangement familière, mais la situation était-elle qu'il ne pouvait que laisser échapper des ses lèvres ensanglantés que des regrets, de plus en plus faibles au fils des secondes qui s'écoulaient.

-Je suis si désolé… Désolé désolé …

Sa voix était brisé, et sa respiration devenait de plus en plus laborieuse. Il dut se soutenir contre le mur pour ne pas tomber, la douleur devenant de plus en plus vive, de plus en plus dévorante. Il fixa le sol de ses yeux voilés de sang tout en continuant de murmurer d'une voix faiblarde ses excuses tandis que les sanglots du plus jeune se déversaient sans s'arrêter. Ils restèrent plusieurs minutes ainsi, l'un a déverser les larmes et son désespoir de son corps, l'autre son sang et ses regrets. Le silence fut soudainement percé par une énorme explosion qui se déroula un peu plus haut, il y eu des hurlements, des cris, la bâtiment gronda, mais aucun des deux n'y firent attention. Puis, le silence revint, entrecoupé seulement par la respiration laborieuse du brun. Le flot de sanglot semblait s'être tarie, et Zack entendit l'enfant se lever pour s'approcher doucement de lui. Un doigt vint toucher sa tempe, puis une pression froide se posa sur sa nuque. Zack releva faiblement la tête pour apercevoir le blond qui le dominait, sa propre épée pointé sur son cou. Il eu juste le temps de voir le visage hésitant de l'enfant, lorsque sa tête retomba mollement contre son torse, ses forces l'ayant définitivement quitté. Mais le coup d'œil lui avait permis de voir a travers les traits crispé du cadet que sa vie serait la première que le jeune volera.

Ses premiers cauchemars en tant que meurtrier.

Et Zack n'avait même pas la force de le prévenir.

- Je suis désolé, mais … mais il faut que je le fasse. Il le faut …

Étrangement, le brun n'avait pas peur. Payer ses actes n'avaient rien d'effrayant en soi. C'était juste comme … comme regarder ses comptes en chaque fin de mois. Il fallait payer ses dettes a la fin de sa vie. Il regrettait juste de ne pas avoir retrouvé cette personne qui lui avait tant manqué. Mais quelque chose lui disait qu'il allait tout de même la revoir. Et puis il n'aurait plus toute sa douleur a supporter.

Alors tout aller bien.

Pas vrais ?

Zack sentit l'épée quitter doucement son cou, et il ferma les yeux.

Et lorsque le bruit familier de l'épée transperçant la chaire siffla doucement dans l'atmosphère, Zack savait qu'il était mort.

Mais alors, ou était ce paradis blanc promis ?

Il rouvrit les yeux et fronça des sourcils. Que se passait-il ? Était-ce sa l'enfer ? Condamné a rester dans la souffrance jusqu'à la fin des temps ? Pas terrible comme destin. La douleur ne l'avait toujours pas quitté, et il sentait maintenant de petites gouttes chaudes s'écraser désagréablement contre sa nuque avant de couler le long des courbes de son cou.

Ce fut le petit gémissement de douleur qui poussa Zack a rassembler ses dernière forces pour relever la tête.

Et ce qu'il vit le figea dans un choc stupéfait.

Le corps du petit blond était toujours penché au dessus de lui, mais a présent une longue et fine lame argenté sortait de sa poitrine. Du sang s'écoulait de sa bouche avant de goutter sur Zack, les yeux bleus plissés de douleur. Un spasme parcourra les traits crispés de l'enfant, et ce dernier convulsa une dernière fois avant de retomber contre la lame, a présent inerte et immobile. La buster Sword qui reposait entre ses mains retomba lourdement sur le sol dans un fracassement métallique.

Zack aurait voulut crier. Il aurait voulut hurler que ce n'était qu'un enfant et qu'il fallait le laisser tranquille. Il aurait voulu prendre ce petit corps immobile pour le pousser loin de cette lame, loin de l'horreur qu'abritait l'hôpital en flamme.

Mais son cris se bloqua dans sa gorge lorsque la vision du corps mourant laissa place a une silhouette étrangement familière.

Une grande silhouette encadré de longs fils argentés qui virevoltaient a la rougeur des flammes, illuminé par deux seules pupilles félines qui le fixaient sans ciller.

- Sephiroth …

Rêvait-il ? Ou alors, mourrait-il ? Cela ne se pouvait pas … Cet homme ne pouvait être encore en vie. Le nom maudit mourut sur ses lèvres, et Zack s'écroula soudainement au sol, trop faible pour se maintenir debout. Ainsi allongé, il pouvait apercevoir sans peine le grand homme pâle le dominer. Ce dernier le fixait toujours, ses prunelles d'un jaune pâle reflétant l'incendie qui commençait a dévorer la pièce. Puis, d'un mouvement de bras sec, le grand guerrier se débarrassa du corps empalé sur sa mamasume, avant de la pointer doucement contre la gorge en sang de l'homme a terre. Zack laissa faiblement l'arme se glisser sous son coup et relever son menton, les yeux toujours plongés dans les iris fantomatiques. Il se fixèrent en silence durant plusieurs minutes, puis la voix de l'ancien général s'éleva dans la salle, profonde et velouté.

- Zack … Alors mère avait raison. Tu es encore en vie …

Le brun toussa dans une gorgé de sang, sans pour autant quitter du regard le petit sourire naissant de l'argenté. Il était mal en point, et comme pour pousser un peu sa souffrance, la présence perfide sembla se réveiller dans son esprit, avide et impatiente. Un sifflement aiguë résonna dans les oreilles de Zack qui siffla de douleur, et ce dernier cilla plusieurs fois, comme pour effacer l'image de l'homme de son esprit.

- Dis moi Zack … repris la voix calme et plate. Comment as tu fait pour survivre ? Est-ce grâce aux forces offerts par mère ? Est-elle avec toi ? Est tu bien la dernière clé qui me mènera enfin a sa rencontre ? ...

Le blessé ne répondit rien. Il était si fatigué … Tout lui semblait confus et difforme, comme s'il subissait un quelconque délire ou une vision agressive. Et quel vision … Il pouvait même sentir les souffles de l'autre homme se briser contre sa peau, et se tendre au contact de la lame si froide. Heureusement, Zack pouvait déjà sentir un voile sombre recouvrir peu a peu sa vue, et ce dernier ne souhaita plus que s'envelopper entièrement dans cette couverture chaude et réconfortante.

Mais il n'en eut pas l'occasion. Soudainement, une nouvelle voix éclata dans les tréfonds de la pièce.

Une nouvelle voix bien familière

- Yo Sephirtoh ...

Ce dernier ne quitta pas son léger sourire au lèvres, et tout en continuant de fixer Zack avec cette même insistance, il répondit d'une voix qui ne trahissait nulle surprise.

- … Décidément, les Turcs viennent toujours se mêler des affaires qui ne les regarde pas. C'est navrant.

Il y eu un petit ricanement, puis le bruit d'une tige métallique rappant le sol. Zack resta immobile a terre, sentant avec soulagement les ténèbres l'envahir peu a peu.

- Vous ici, quel surprise, repris la voix légèrement moqueuse. Et que me vaut l'honneur de ses douces paroles ?

Le sourire de l'argenté s'élargit doucement, l'attention toujours accaparé par l'être faible en dessous de lui.

- De tout ces virus qui contaminent la planète de mère, les chiens de la Shinra sont les plus aptes a recevoir le dégout qu'ils incitent.

Il y eu un court silence, puis l'autre voix repris entre de petits grésillements d'électricité.

- Chien ou pas, tu es cerné yo. La meute t'a encerclé, et tu va enfin pouvoir payer.

Le bourdonnement électrique s'intensifia davantage, et un petit rire se glissa hors de la bouche amusé du grand homme.

- J'ai eu ce que je voulais, maintenant, je vais partir ...

La lame quitta la gorge du brun, et l'argenté saisit Zack par le col et le porta a son visage. Le blessé gémit de douleur tandis que ses yeux avaient tout le mal du monde a ne pas se fermer. Il resta un petit moment a moitié suspendu dans les airs, quand soudain, l'autre voix éclata dans les airs, le léger ton moqueur a présent remplacé par la plus totale des incrédulités.

- Zack ?

Au son de son nom, le regard azuré virevolta au delà de l'argenté qui se tenait devant lui pour croiser une paire de prunelles d'un vert surprenant, les sourcils arqués disparaissant derrière un rideau de mèches rouges.

- Reno …

Ce dernier fixait avec ahurissement le brun qui avait prononcé son nom, sa barre métallique encore en suspension au dessus de sa tête. Sephiroth ricana doucement avant de se rapprocher de Zack et de lui glisser un unique souffle dans son oreille, les lèvres légèrement étirés en un petit sourire

- Mère … Je reviendrais.

Une exclamation victorieuse s'éleva brusquement dans l'esprit du brun, et le rire aiguë qui résonna dans sa tête força Zack a se laisser glisser définitivement dans la sécurité et le calme de l'inconscience.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Hey les gens ^^

Voilà ENFIN le cinquième chapitre … J'en aurait fait du chemin pour en arriver a sa. Avec le retard en prime … Enfin je dois vous avouer qu'a un moment donné, l'idée d'abandonner la fic m'a traversé l'espri lorsque je me suis aperçut que toutes mes donnés d'ordi avaient sautés suite a un choc dans l'avion … Et bien sur, la blonde que je suis n'avais fait aucune sauvegarde. Donc mes chapitre pré-écrit … Piiiou a la poubelle en une seconde ! Pour le coup, j'étais vraiment énervé contre moi même, devoir re-écrire 50 pages … Mais bon finalement je me suis aperçue que je serais plus dégouté d'arrêter l'histoire la plutôt que la re-écrire ^^ En faite tout sa m'a fait réaliser que cette histoire me tenait vraiment a cœur, et puis comment abandonner un Zack/Cloud comme sa O.o … Sans oublier le plaisir que je prends a écrire cette petite fic, je le terminerais, coute que coute ! Et puis, finalement c'est pas si mal, je trouve que comme j'ai du tout re-écrire, le résultat est mieux que celui d'avant, plu développé, précis, pour arriver a la fin a un bonus de 10 pages au moins ^^ Alors bon au final merci Easy Jet x3

Bref ! Je me suis promis d'arrêter de déballer ma vie comme sa alors on va stopper la ^^' Je voulais surtout remercier toute ces revieweuses du dernier chapitre, j'espère avoir répondue personnellement a tout le monde, et je remercie ici les anonymes m'ayant laissé un petit mot ^^ Vous êtes vraiment super, vous ne pouvez pas savoir a quel point ces reviews m'aident a avancer et continuer, alors un GRAND merci a vous qui me suivez depuis le début et qui m'aide a avancer :)

Et donc du coup, j'ai pu voir que la plupart d'entre vous préférés les longs chapitres … A vos risques et péril xD Du coup, je vous ai pondu un merveilleux petit chapitre de plus de 30 pages word qui j'espère vous ravira les prunelles (ou pas ! … A vous de voir). J'ai pris pas mal de plaisir a écrire cette partie la de l'histoire, surtout le moment du Zack/Cloud … Je devrais en faire plus souvent des comme sa, juste pour le bonheur d'écrire x3 Et encore désolé pour toute l'ortographe ou la les fautes de rédaction, je suis un peu fatigué la et je dois absolument publier le nouveau chapitre ce soir parce que demain a 3H du mat, décollage de Nice pour le Japon ^^ Raa Tokyo, les cerisiers en fleurs, l'aventure … Et sans oublier LA boutique de Square Enix bien sur ! Je vais essayer de croiser Zack et Cloud, je vous emmènerais tout pleins d'autographes des deux chocobos a mon retour pour vous remercier de me suivre aussi longtemps ^o^ Ou alors je les prends avec moi … Au choix :3!

Donc BREF, j'espère que ce chapitre la vous aura plus, et s'il vous plait laisser moi un petit commentaire pour dire sincèrement ce que vous pensez du résultat, histoire que j'améliore un peu tout sa pour le prochain chapitre ^^ Encore merci a vous toutes, et a bientôt (je l'espère !) pour le sixième chapitre !

Ah oui j'oubliais: en voulant lire des fics M ZackXCloud en anglais (faut bien progresser dans TOUT les domaines de la langue hein...), j'ai sans faire exprès demander du ZackXCaith-Sid … Et sans trouver de résultat. Ce qui est fort dommage, parce que je me suis bien marrer toute seule a les imaginer x3 A chacun ses délires hein !


End file.
